Ëyëläsh Wïshës
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: There are three rules you follow don't talk to strangers, never take off your cloak, and always kill the traitor. Nobodies live by these rules, what happens when the traitor slips in? But what if they have a point? All you can do is make an eyelash wish.
1. Names

_Hello Random Fanfiction Readers! I'm Vampilla and you have just stepped in to the mystical world of reading my stories, before we get started I might as well tell you I can't take ALL the credit for this story my friend Addie Marie Jones is gonna be helping out with the writing and together we will rule the world! Oops heh heh... I mean give you this amazing Kingdom Hearts story! Yeaaah! Anyway go grab some popcorn and enjooooooooy!_

_Oh and ADDIE MARIE JONES Mircrosoft Word is broken so I'll be writing the first chapie but this is HER OC!_

_Vampilla_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Names**

**Rosuxis Midunox's POV**

"Day twelve," I whispered to myself, touching the bland white wall that boxed me in.

Sighing I got up, pulled my plain black robe on, frustration crept in me at the terribly boring situation I was in. Quietly I made my way to my dresser, opening the small jewelry box that I kept. I pulled out the delicate sliver chain, placing my finger on the heart shaped locket I willed myself to remember the faces that meant nothing to me. Quickly I dropped the heart charm back in the box, snapped the lid shut, and hurried down the stairs to Säix, he was probably going to be angry that I wasted some of his "precious" time.

"Ouff" someone grumbled as I ran into them head first.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, looking up.

A boy with light blue eyes and soft blonde hair stared at me.

"Oh, you're new right? Um, Rosuxis right?" the boy said, his face lightening, he gave me a soft smile.

I nodded, suddenly shy.

"That's cool, I'm Roxas," Roxas said.

I nodded again then walked around him, stepping in the room where Säix waited for me.

"Rosuxis, I have a special mission for you today, go with Roxas to Neverland, you are to watch him fight a heartless threat, think of it as studying" Säix explained.

Once we got to Neverland Roxas turned to me.

"Rosuxis, you're supposed to watch, okay?" he told me, his voice hard, unlike he had been back at castle.

"Okay," I mumbled, looking at my black boots.

"Good," he said plainly, before turning and walking around the island we had landed on.

It was night out, and the stars gave off a pale glow as the danced along the bleak dark sky.

"Rosuxis!" Roxas screamed.

I whirled around, my eyes met a girl, maybe a little older than me, her black long hair flew in the wind, her violet eyes locked on me. The worst part about it, she held me sword point, her blade at my neck.

"Don't move Nobody," she snarled.

I gulped, usually I would have let my blade do the talking, but in one slash she could have my head. A fireball came flying towards her, she sucked in her stomach and barely dodged flame.

Roxas at the top of a grassy cliff, a keyblade resting in hand.

The girl sprang into the air, and she flew, really flew, sparkling bits of glitter trailed her as she headed straight for Roxas.

"Pixie dust," I heard Roxas breathe before he hurled himself off the cliff the glitter letting him soar too.

I watched, fear building in me as well as anticipation. Roxas was strong, the way he tumbled through the air and swung his keyblade. But the girl was strong too, her long sword had twisted red metal that winded up the side, sharp points were stuck like thorns to the red. Wait, thorns? What's a thorn? The word had come to my head, but I had no idea what it really meant.

"Thorn," I said out loud testing the word.

The clash of metal woke me up from my trance, suddenly alert my keyblade appeared in my hand, it looked just like Roxas's.

Shaking the thought I ran towards the two, swinging the oversized key like mad. Taken off guard violet eyes lost concentration and slipped from the branch she had been perched on.

"Keyblades!" she exclaimed eyes wide.

Something about her changed, something about her softened, just for a second, before a white light exploded all around us, I couldn't see anything, then I felt the force of a blow to my head, before my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked! Just to say again, this is Addie Marie Jones OC not mine! I had to write this just so we could get started, remember I won't be writing this whole thing, I'm co writing this with AMJ. You got anything you want to add to this story that would make it better (in your opinion) review and tell us!<em>


	2. Taking Flight

_Hey everyone! It's me AMJ or better known as, Addie Marie Jones! Vampilla is such an epic writer isn't she? Anyways, I'll try my best at this second chapter of Kingdom Hearts! Here we go! We're starting at Rosuxis's P.O.V., here we go!_

* * *

><p>My vision flowed back into my head as I finally woke up after who knows how long. How long was I asleep? I turned my head a quarter to the left and saw the Roxas boy I met just yesterday. My head was spinning and I felt as if I would pass out again at any given second.<p>

"Your finally awake, I thought you were gonna sleep forever." he looked at me blankly with his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah…me too. Can I tell you something Roxas?" I asked, hoping he would understand.

"Well, sure. What's wrong?" The Master Keyblader asked, staring into space. I felt as if I was being totally ignored by him, I told Roxas what was wrong anyway.

"I had this weird dream…" I mumbled, not knowing what he would think, "…about a girl my age. I think she has a Keyblade too and she was standing next to a boy who…well it was fuzzy but I could see he had dark brown hair and light blue eyes." I flinched, thinking how Roxas would react.

"Really? That is super strange, I had the exact same dream…." he whispered, facing away from me.

I took the time of ignorance to make sense of my surroundings. It seemed like Roxas had brought me to my room. I fingered my hand under my pillow and pulled out the silver necklace that I had arrived here with. I rotated the silver heart in my hands, studying it carefully. I then realized something I haven't before, a tiny inscription chiseled on the back, it said,

"To Sorisu, the most beautiful and free spirited girl in all of Kingdom Hearts."

Weird, I never noticed it before. Roxas slowly turned around and saw the necklace. He walked over to the white bed I was sitting on and joined me.

"Hey, Rosuxis…can I see that necklace? It looks a bit familiar to me." Roxas asked, finally noticing what I was doing. I nodded and handed the familiar jewelry to him. He twisted it in his hands like I did and opened to locket. His eyes suddenly grew big. I could tell he was remembering something from his mysterious Somebody life. Roxas came back to reality and shook his head.

"…I saw something," he said, "…a boy like the one you described giving a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes a necklace just like this one…." he finished, his own blue eyes still locket on the small locket.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with your Somebody life…" I ventured, trying to remember bits and pieces myself.

Saix walked into my room, shooing Roxas away.

"Rosuxis, as soon as you get ready…you have a mission in Neverland again. But, this time you will fight. Roxas will be your partner again today." he informed me with his usual bland voice. "…and NO FOOLING AROUND!" Saix warned and left.

Roxas reentered the room, handing me back my necklace.

"Looks like we're partners again today…we better get going before Saix starts yelling." Roxas said, with a bit of stutter in his voice. He helped me up and lead me out of my room.

When we arrived in Neverland, Roxas turned to me.

"Wait here, I have to get some supplies." Roxas said and sprinted towards a cave in the distance.

Of course, I ignored Roxas and stayed down to the edge of the island. I leaned over the edge and looked at the ocean, several feet below. Suddenly, without warning, a small ball of greenish-yellow light flew in front of my face and around my head. I stood up and tried to shoo the annoying little ball away. Then, I realized it was a fairy and stopped in my tracks.

She had short, blonde hair tied back with a green ribbon of some kind and a strapless green leaf dress. Her shoes were also made of grass and had little balls of cotton on the top of them.

"Why, hello there little fairy, is something wrong?" I asked, looking at the expression on her face. She pointed away form me to a ship where I could faintly see a captain cornering some kid wearing green tights against the corner of the ship.

"You want me to help?" I asked again, not sure of what she wanted.

The fairy nodded franticly, flying in a circle again.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? Fly?" The fairy made me laugh and hold my stomach in pain from the laughter.

The blond haired fairy smiled and began to fly around me, Fairy Dust shimmering off of her like little droplets of water.

She then pointed to the ship again and flew in a circle. I nodded and began to look over the edge.

"Here goes everything!" I screamed and jumped over the edge of Neverland.

I opened my eyes that were tightly squeezed shut and saw that I was hovering above the crystal clear ocean.

"I'm-I'm f-flying!" I stuttered, then my eyes widened, I was having a flashback.

Flashback

"Are you sure about this Tink? I don't think it's safe…" I heard a girl with light brown hair say.

I little greenish-yellow ball nudged her to the edge.

"Well….here goes nothing…" she gulped, and jumped.

She was hovering just like I was.

"I-I can't believe it Tink! I'm doing it, I'm actually flying!"

End Flashback

When I came back, the fairy pointed to the ship again.

"I'm sorry, fairy I can't! That would be disobeying orders…"I told her sadly.

The blue-eyed fairy sulked and her wings drooped. I suddenly felt bad, and frowned. Then, a name suddenly came to mind, Tinkerbell. Then, I decided what harm could it do?

"Alright Tinkerbell, I'll do it." I agreed.

The little fairy smiled in glee, but that faded when she and I heard a yell.

"ROSUXIS!" Oh no, it was Roxas.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry Roxas! I…saw this fairy and.. I'm sorry.." I finished, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

He walked over and spotted the fairy.

"Oh, hey Tink! How's it going?" he asked, the fairy smiled in reply and a faint jingling noise came from her.

"Hey, Rusoxis. I took care of the Heartless and-"

Roxas couldn't finish his sentence because a giant Flame Flower shot up from the ground behind him. Tinkerbell fled to the Pirate Ship.

"I'll take care of this one Roxas!" I said and took charge expertly.

I flew up into the air, faster then the wind and my Blade glowed blue. I giant blue aura shot out of the edge and shot the flower right in the stem. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and I lowered back down.

Roxas ran up to me.

"That was great Rosuxis! You're off to a great start, in fact better then I did. Anyways, we have to report back to the castle before Saix has a heart attack." Roxas congratulated, with a chuckle.

I laughed as Roxas opened a black and purple portal and we both walked through back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Love it? Hate it? It's my first chapter don't criticize! Flames are not welcome, but suggestions are! Oh, and congrats to our second chapter Vampi! Bye everyone!<em>


	3. Memories

_Hellooo people! It's me, err I mean, Vampilla, didn't you just LOVE AMJ's chapter? I know I did, well I'm picking it up from here! Enjooooy!_

**Vampilla**

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

**Roslyn's POV**

* * *

><p>I wiped the thick black blood off my blade, humming the soft song that used to fill the misty beaches of Costanova Bay. The sound of footfall on my empty beach silenced me.<p>

"What do you want Saix?" I said in a cold tone, turning around.

"Stop messing with my missions," he snarled at me.

"What do you mean?" I played, knowing exactly what he meant.

Saix's jaw set, his eyes were suddenly hard, his body was tense.

"Roslyn I am not going to play your games anymore, we end this now" he snapped, his blade appeared in his gloved hand.

"Who's the new girl?" I asked ignoring his challenge.

"Rosuxis" he answered automatically.

I chuckled, leaning back on the jagged obsidian rock that rested behind me.

"A new toy? Tell me Saix what do you really want from this girl?" I said, my ears more concentrated on the beautiful sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

Saix laughed, the sound was chilling.

"Roslyn, Roslyn, Roslyn, you could never understand, we have Sorisu or at least the bit of what's left of her." he said eyes locked on my blade.

"Sorisu?" I breathed, stunned.

Something changed in Saix, Claymore vanished from his hand.

"What?" I growled.

"Xemnas" he mumbled, before falling to his knees.

I whirled around, my eyes meeting my grey haired enemy.

"Umani Pregora," he said, a cold wind made me shiver.

"Don't say her name," I snarled anger and angst building in me.

"Your sister is very much alive Roslyn, if you would like to keep it that way, I need you to do something for me." he said, his tone straight.

Gasping slightly I stumbled backwards, kicking up white sand into Saix's face.

"If you would like to keep it that way I need you to join the Organization and teach my recruits a lesson. In particular two of them" he said voice still calm.

"Umani is alive?" I whispered, feeling innocently weak.

"Roslyn, do you accept?"

My heart pounded so hard I thought I would explode, squeezing my eyes shut tight I prayed that everything would just go away.

"Prove it," I whispered hoarsely.

Xemnas nodded, a smile played on his thin lips, then dropped a golden slipper at my feet.

"Roslyn, do you accept?" Xemnas repeated, his voice level to the crashing waves.

"Just make sure my little sister doesn't have a scratch" I growled.

"I asume you destroyed your last cloak..." Saix grumbled.

I nodded, yes, my voice gone with the sea breeze.

Xemnas tossed me a neatly folded robe, it was all to familiar. I pulled it on, not bothering with the hood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Addie here! I'm writing the end to this chapter! So...uh...*tries to say something witty*...I got nothing...BYE!<strong>


	4. Sinister Shadow

_Hey, If you staring at a computer and are seeing a page with a bunch of words on it, congratulations, you found my story! But, if you are staring into your toilet bowl right now and seeing a Mexican monkey eating enchalatas, you hallucinating! Welcome to Addie's chapter, or my chapter for short! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sinister Shadow<strong>

**(Disclaimer: OH, or Original Heartless is used here, created by me, Addie Marie Jones)**

* * *

><p>"The desert again?" I mumbled staring at the bulletin board and twitching my eye with annoyance.<p>

"Hm, partnered with Roxas, I guess it's not all bad..." I said as Roxas snuck up behind me.

"What's our mission today?" He asked, causing me to flinch.

"The desert again..." I grumbled, crossing my arms in anger.

"Well...let's go." Roxas said, making a portal and stepping through. I followed close behind, hoping to God I wouldn't go over my limit.

The desert was unusually hot that day. Everytime I've been here before, it was different, now it's over 100 degrees. I had my ocean blue Keyblade perched on my shoulder, as did Roxas, but his was a purplish-black.

"So...where's this new Heartless we're suppose to find?" he asked, sweat pouring from his face.

"I dunno, but if we don't don't find it soon, I'm gonna take Saix's head and-" I grumbled and made a violent gesture with my hands.

Roxas laughed, "Sure..."

Suddenly, a low rumble echoed through my ear drums.

"Hear that?" I asked, kneeling down to put my ear to the warm sand.

"...I think so. Sound like a low rumble?"

I nodded, suddenly laughing. "Hey, maybe it's your stomach." I laughed.

Something caught the corner of my eye, and I twirled around to spy a figure of a man in the distance.

"Hey, Roxas! Maybe that guy can help us!" I yelled happily, already running towards the figure.

"Wait, Rosuxis! What if that's a Heartless?" Roxas asked, becoming tense.

"No way! What if it's help? They could tell us if the'd seen what we're looking for!" I continued, but walked.

**(Author's Note: Rosuxis is so blonde, she can't tell a Heartless from a bunny rabbit. -_-)**

Roxas finally caught up to me and we were close enough to the figure to tell what it was. The thing was completely black and in the shape of a man. It was facing them. Instead of eyes and a mouth, the Heartless symbol glowed brightly on it's face.

"Told you s-" before Roxas could finish his remark, the Heartless's head split open to reveal rows of white, jagged teeth.

It was impossible to tell how many there were. Then, a loud, menacing roar filled the air.

"Roxas, I'll take this one!" I said, and summoned my Keyblade.

Roxas followed suit. I pulled a water-hit combo and smashed it up against an abandoned building. That made it mad. The air above the Heartless swirled into a fireball and it raced in my direction. Roxas lifted himself up into the air and soared towards the monster, Keyblade pointed. He hit the monster right where the heart would have been. As it sank into the sand, a heart floated into the sky.I flopped to the ground, letting my Keyblade smack beside me. Roxas walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to blush.

"Great job Rosuxis! You did awesome!" he said as I put my hood on.

"Why is your face so red?" he looked at me and cocked his head.

"N-No reason..." I responded and faced away from him.

**(Authors Note: This is SORA'S Nobody, so Roxas is smarter and more shy)**

"I know exactly why." I smile played along his lips.

"Y-You do?" I said in shock as I pulled my hood down.

His smile grew. "You like me." he stated, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Oh, alright, you got me!" I admitted, a pink tindge appearing on my face.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry...I didn't-" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's fine..." I said, my blush fading.

"Well, just so you know...I kinda like you to..." Roxas said, grabbing my hand.

"You know we have to leave now, right?" I asked, my eyes meeting his.

"Ugh...yeah..." he grumbled, opening a portal.

We both stepped inside and returned to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome pairing huh? It took me a while, but I got it! Vampi, how did do? Awesome? I need to know what you guys think of this pairing!<strong>


	5. Underland

_Wazzup people? Vampilla here, don't you just love AMJ? Who liked her pairing? Me! Me! Me! Hahaha! Well this is gonna get messy! I love you all, hehehe like what 3 people read this?_

_Xoxo_

_Vampilla_

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn's POV<strong>

"What are they smiling about?" I whispered to the closest person next to me.

A boy with bluish hair turned to me, shrugging then returned to his book. Feeling slightly offended I moved away and leaned up against a window. Saix stopped the two blondies and approached them about something.

"Roslyn" he snapped, I stepped forward and smirked.

The girls face changed from spacey and lovestruck to astonished.

"Roslyn's going to come with you on a mission, she's from Castle- um, Castle Um" Saix said, stumbling on his words.

Snickering, I watched the twos faces.

"Castle Um? Where's that?" boy blondie asked.

"It's er… Far away, we uh, hardly ever, contact them," Saix grumbled.

Making a mental note about never to ask Saix to lie again I extended my hand.

"Roslyn, nice to meet cha"

The girl gave me a weird look but the boy stepped forward and shook my hand.

"Roxas," he said with a nod.

Following Roxas, she nodded.

"Rosuxis,"

"Okay then let's get started,"

"Good, you three will be going to Wonderland, a giant heartless threat has surfaced, I expect good results," Saix said, directing the "good results" to me.

"Kay, come on" I said, as I opened the portal.

After five minutes of silence, Roxas finally spoke up while we searched the maze.

"You were the person we fought in Neverland!" he piped, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yup, get used to me kid, Imma stick 'round here for a while," I said speeding up my pace.

"You, I mean Roslyn, why are you here?" Rosuxis asked, innocence in her tone.

"Unfinished business I-" I was cut off by a roar and a heartless appeared.

In one flick of its massive tail it brought Roxas to his knees. My blade appeared in my hand, it brought it's tail down again, a hard gesture. Rosuxis leaped into the air, swinging her oversized key around.

It hit the heartless and did nothing really more. Shit. I wrenched Roxas to his feat.

"Hey, you okay?" I said before shooting a ball of fire at the monster.

"Yeah…" he responded, winded.

Rosuxis jumped into place next to us, panting.

"Eat this," I snapped pulling a small cake out of the bag slung around my shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

The heartless clawed at us, its claw ripping across Roxas, flinging him into a hedge.

"Roxas!" Rosuxis screamed and ran towards him.

I swung my blade, it cleanly sliced through its chest and the thing disappeared.

I looked towards the two, Rosuxis was hovering over him.

"Come on we gotta go!" I exclaimed, running over to them.

"B-But Roxas!" she stammered, tears flowing from her face.

"Kid, he's gonna be fine, don't worry, I'll carry him, that heartless is gonna come back, and I don't know what we'll do then, okay?"

She nodded and sniffled.

I hoisted a KO'd Roxas over my sholder and ran towards the bushes.

"Roslyn, that goes nowhere" Rosuxis mumbled.

"Trust me" I said before jumping into one.

Gasping I skidded into black sand. Rosuxis came flying through and fell beside me.

"Where, where are we?" she asked.

"The real Underland," I said, setting Roxas down.

"You mean Wonderland?"

"Nope, Underland, what Saix feeds you is bull, don't tell him I said that" I grumbled, dusting myself off.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Enough questions, let's go meet a friend of mine," I said, and offered a hand to help her up.

I pulled Roxas up off the ground and began to walk.

"Roslyn!" Rosuxis shouted.

"How can I trust you?" she asked, her voice hard.

Sighing I turned to her.

"I've got your boyfriend, I saved both you butts that enough?" I snapped, suddenly sorry for the snarkiness in my voice.

"He's not my boyfriend! Anyway that's not enough," she growled.

"Show me your neckless" I said.

"What? This?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

She handed it to me.

I opened the small locket with a little pinch then beckoned Rosuxis closer. She looked at the pictures.

"See that? That's Sora and Sorisu, I knew them both, look harder at Sora" I said, pointing out my friends faces.

Squinting her eyes, Rosuxis stared.

"I don't see"

"Okay, that's okay, she the cresent shape on Sorisus shoulder?" I asked.

"Oh! I do!" she exclaimed.

"Look at your shoulder" I mumbled, I felt tears welling up inside my eyes.

Rosuxis pulled up her sleave, and looked at the cresent scar on her shoulder.

"We, we have the same ones" she whispered.

"Yeah, now come on your boyfriends losing time,"

She didn't protest at my teasing and followed.

After a long walk of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"You've been to Neverland right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she mumbled, still in shock.

"You've flown right?"

"Yeah"

I leapt into the air, holding my place and rose higher.

"You don't have pixie dust!" she shouted looking up towards me.

"I know, you don't need it!" I yelled back.

"Eat this!" I said, dropping a peach colored cake in the dirt.

Without hesitation she swallowed it then flew up towards me.

"This is amazing!" she squealed.

I laughed and soared.

We soon arrived at a dark palace, cloacked with red hearts. (don't think of the lame Disney cartoon, think of the new umazing movie!"

"Fly lower" I commanded, we both sunk.

I flew towards one of the lit up windows, trying not to look around me at the misty dark land.

I tapped on the heart shaped glass, the drape drew and Hatters face grew bright.

He popped the window open (think of NEW mad hatter not UGLY OLD mad hatter).

"Roslyn! Where have you been all this time?" He asked laughing happily.

"I need your help hatter" I whispered, climbing into the open window, pulling Roxas in with me.

"Oh Roslyn! Who's your friend?" he asked, paying a slight bit of attention to Roxas, but more to Rosuxis.

"Well matter not the hatter will help, but the two of you look weary, please sleep" Hatter said.

I nodded, knowing what he meant, the queen would be coming up soon.

"Rosuxis follow me" I directed.

We both ducked into the small door that lead to Hatters room. A small red bed and a plushy sofa furnished the room. I set Roxas down on the sofa, then pulled a pillow off the bed.

Rosuxis stood awkwardly, watching me with tired eyes.

"You get the bed," I mumbled opening the cabinet where Hatter kept the spare sheets.

"Roslyn, I…"

"What, you've never been on a overnight mission?" I asked.

Throwing the pillow and blanket to the ground I stettled myself.

"Yeah…"

"Just go to sleep, I really need it." I said, then blackness overtook me.

* * *

><p><em>Gosh that was the longest chapter! Cheers to Underland, did I tell you I was in love with that movie Alice In Wonderland, well I am...<em>


	6. Hatter

_Hello! As a GREAT Christmas present AMJ is letting me do the next chappie YAY! Happy not so Christmas! Cheers!_

_Vampie_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosuxis's POV<strong>

I woke up in the small room Hatter had directed us in, the bed was soft, its crimson red sheets were sheer and the pillow was soft and fluffy unlike the ones at Castle.

"Roslyn," I whispered into the dark.

"Yep?" she responded.

"Who's Hatter?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't scoff at the question.

There was a pause; it was so long I wondered if Roslyn had fallen asleep.

"Hatter and I met when I had just become immortal-" she started.

"Immortal? WHAT?" I exclaimed, Roslyn… Immortal?

"Yeah… Long story," she mumbled, a nice way of saying, one long story about how I met a guy named Hatter is enough for one night.

"Anyway, I just figured out how to get into the real Underland, well the real Wonderland, and the Red Queen had just taken over again, after that silly mortal Alice had come and "saved" the day. Hatter, was automatically sentenced to a life, which is forever, of being her hat maker… And I just stumbled here, practically bleeding to death, immortal doesn't mean invincible, and he just helped me out, I've been helping out in the war ever since," she explained.

"Roslyn and company!" Hatter chimed popping his head into the room.

A switch flipped on and the room was lit up, Hatter was smiling at us.

"Hatter, he, Roxas, needs help," Roslyn said.

"Ooh! What has hit him?" Hatter asked.

"A Rupelmas, what has the Queen been feeding the heartless?" she responded.

"Rupelmas? Roslyn, you shouldn't be out here alone bu-" Hatter stopped in midsentence.

"My god she looks just like her," he muttered.

"I know…" Roslyn mumbled.

"What? Who?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," Roslyn and Hatter said at the same time.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"So, Roxas needs help?"

"Urg…" Roxas grumbled.

"I think we just need some Frablekakes, that's it," Roslyn said.

"Roslyn, I'll need some help to get things like that," Hatter piped.

Roslyn nodded and they both stepped out of the room.

"Oh! Rosuxis, just watch Roxas for now, Hatter and I will be back soon!" she called, before stepping out of the door.

After I knew that they were gone I got up and went over to Roxas.

"Roxas, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but… I-I love you, and please just hang in there, I think you're gonna be fine, but just in case…" I whispered.

Then I lightly pecked him on the lips, I wished I could have seen his blue eyes, they made me shiver and smile at the same time, his wonderful blue eyes… Icy, but full of compassion.

"Rosuxis," Roxas mumbled, his hand reaching up.

I smiled through my tears and held his gloved hand.

"I love you too" he whispered.

Soon after that Roxas fell asleep and I was left waiting, I decided to look in Hatters hat room. I was opening the door when I saw Roslyn and Hatter.

"I miss them so much…" Roslyn sobbed, tears rushing down her face.

"I know Roslyn… I know…" he mumbled.

"She was my best friend…" she whispered, her voice was small and innocent.

The door swung open, I had to stifle a gasp.

"Hatter I was—You!" A woman with a huge head and a robe of hearts exclaimed.

"Off with her head! Guards!" the big headed woman screamed.

Hatter had suddenly pushed Roslyn behind him, protecting her.

"Hatter, no," Roslyn mumbled.

"Alice is coming to visit, I'm pretty sure she's in the woods, go there," Hatter whispered to her.

"You're coming too!" Roslyn protested.

The woman was screaming and running out of the room looking for her guards.

"Roslyn, I can't,"

"Yes you can! I'm not letting you rot here!" she exclaimed.

"Roslyn I can't go with you, you know that, I'll see you later." He said, then vanished, just vanished.

"Hatter! God damn it!" Roslyn snapped knocking over a ruby red vase in her anger.

She ran into the room where I was, I leapt so I was next to Roxas's side.

"Come on Rosuxis, we gotta go," she said, for a moment I saw something flash through her eyes. Then Roslyn grabbed my hand and pulled Roxas up and pulled us both to the window.

"Don't stop flying until you get to a white forest of trees, I'll be coming right after you, I'm in the mood to kick Red Queen **," she muttered then shoved us both out the window.

"Wait what!" I screamed but Roslyn had already slammed the window shut.

A crashing sound echoed through the empty air, and I peered through the window, trying not to sink under Roxas's weight.

Roslyn ducked under a spear that lodged itself into the cheep wallpaper. Roslyn turned around and saw me.

"Go!" she mouthed stabbing a metal playing card.

I turned and flew away, hoping that Roxas would re-wake up again.


	7. Blondes In the Forest

**Blondes In The Forest**

* * *

><p><em>Hehe, this is written by Addie Marie Jones, Vampie just wrote the intro :D oh and the title XD<em>

* * *

><p>Overhearing Hatter and Roslyn, I figured I better head to the forest. Alice was there, maybe she could help. As I flew, I glanced down at Roxas, making sure he was okay. Finally, I spotted a glint of blonde and landed down in the pure white forest. When I rushed past the pines, I realized something, and quickly hid behind one of the pines. What would Saix say if he knew I was spotted? Would I be on probation...or worse yet, expelled from the Organization? It's times like these I wish Roxas was awake to tell me what to do. Finally, I caved, deciding if I got caught, at least I would get help. Sighing, I gently layed Roxas against the soft grass, and stepped out from my hiding place.<p>

"Alice?" I called, spotting her walked through the forest, "...it's not safe!"

The blonde stopped, eyeing me suspicously.

"Not safe? I was just coming to visit Hatter. He said he needed some Frablekakes..." she said, gesturing towards the basket she was carrying. It was covered by a blue and white checkered rag.

"The Red Queen's got Roslyn...I don't know what happened to Hatter though. he just vanished into thin air." I tried explaining, feeling stupid for not knowing much.

"She's got them both? Oh my...where's Roxas?" Alice became frightened, worried for her friends.

"I set him behind the tree over...your awake!" I smiled, tackling Roxas into a hug.

Roxas was still a bit groggy, but manadged to stifal a weak laugh.

"Yeah...must've gotten hit real hard..." he grumbled returning the hug.

"Don't worry..." Alice said, pulling out something that resembled a heart, but light blue, "...eat this fruit. You'll feel much better." She handed it to him, and Roxas looked at it with a confused expression.

"It taste just like a blueberry. When you eat it, it'll heal your injuries. They're very hard to find." Alice explained, switching her basket to the other hand.

The Keyblader took a bit out of it, his face lighting up like a firefly.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, eating the rest of it in one bite.

"We've better hurry..." Alice mumbled, starting to quicken her pase towards the Queen's castle.

"What do you think they've done to Roslyn and Hatter?" I asked, worried for them as well.

"Knowing Roslyn...she's holding up pretty well against the playing cards. But...Hatter...who knows what'll happen to him." Alice said, continuing to run.

Up ahead, I saw a couple guards blocking the entrence to the red castle.

"Alright Roxas, you ready to put that Keyblade to good use?" I asked, summoning my own.

"You bet!" he replied, summoning his weapon.

"I'll help too!" Alice said, pulling out a sword from her belt holster.

The three of us ran until we reached the front of the castle. I stabbed a playing card with my blade and it dissapeared like it was nothing. Alice destroyed the second, and Roxas took care of the third.

"She...said she'd come right after me." I grumbled, barley able to hold my Blade, "...but Roslyn's not here..."

"It's okay..." Roxas reasurred, "...I'm sure she's holding up pretty well, like Alice said."

I nodded, spotting a broken window on the third story. That was room I flew from!

"Alright everyone...we're going up to that window." I decided, starting to float up, "...grab on."

I wasn't sure I could support both Roxas and Alice, but it was worth a try. Alice grabbed my left hand while Roxas had to piggyback. My face erupted into a blush as he settled.

"Alright...hang on you two..." I said, slowly floating up to the broken window.

After getting the two inside, I sunk, letting my feet touch the floor.

"Oh my..." Alice said, looking around the destroyed room.

I looked too, seeing broken vases on the floor. The wall paper was ripped to shreads, most likely from Roslyn's sword. Hats made by the Hatter littered the room, some of them torn to pieces. One hat caught my eye, the one I saw him wearing earlier.

"Oh no..." I bit my lip to hold back my tears and picked up the worn out hat with the cloth around it.

"He often doesn't go around without out his hat..." Alice muttered, looking at the hat in my hands.

"So...he's in danger?" Roxas asked, not fully understanding.

Alice and I nodded before walking to the door. It had been knocked off it's hindges. I poked my head out of the door, seeing nobody in the halls, not even the queen.

"The coast is clear. Be careful." I concluded, walking out of the room.

The hallway was like the destroyed room were just in. It looked like a tornado hit this place. Picture frames were broken in half, the pictures torn. More vases were broken, littering the floor. White roses were also on the floor, making a path down the hall. Wait...white?

"White roses?" Roxas asked, picking one up curiously.

"It must be Roslyn!" I guessed, "...she must be leading us to her and Hatter!"

"Hm, good idea. Let's follow them." Alice agreed, dragging her sword along the ground as she walked.

As we walked down the hall, I had to odd sinsation I was being followed. If I looked, I would see a just a pair of yellow cat eyes following us as we moved along. But I didn't.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I wrote it just today! I felt kinda bad that the story was being discontinued! ^-^ I hope Vampilla gets inspiration from this! Review please!<em>


	8. Rizzolia

_Okay so Addie and I restarted this! So I hope you like it! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Time<strong>

**Roslyn's POV**

To be honest with you, cats are overrated, all they freaking do is meow, eat your food and in this case, follow you around with a abnormally larger smile.

"What do you want?" I snapped resting against the pale red cell and giving a long bored stare to my annoying companion.

"Well Roslyn I have to say, I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been? Castle Oblivion maybe?" he asked, giving me a coy smile. Glaring I bit into the bread roll a card-guard gave to me.

"Nope, been nowhere, why don't you leave me alone?" I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"Well your little blonde friends are coming to save you, as always," Chessie said with a scoff, I threw my stale bread at him hissing Chessie vanished into the dark, his glowing eyes staring me down.

After a couple hours of hearing that stupid big headed queen torturing talking animals I drifted in and out of dreamless sleep. Well this was plain boring, I stood up, summoning my blade and with a flick of my wrist, easily sliced the bars open and stepped out into the open, jeez it felt good to be out of there.

Just then Rosuxis came tumbling down the stairs, a little scratched up, but nothing too bad.

"Hey! Wait a sec how'd you get out?" Rosuxis asked, Roxas and Alice right behind her.

"Got bored... Anyway let's go, it's been a day and Saix is gonna be on my ass," I muttered and brought up the portal.

"That's it? We're not gonna go beat up that Red Queen lady?" Rosuxis protested, angry that she didn't get to hit that big headed jerk.

"Next time, that's Alice's job," I said then stepped through the portal with ease.

Once we got back, Saix was waiting with folded arms and a tight lipped frown, I smirked at him, Roxas and Rosuxis nodded at Saix and he nodded back, letting them go. They both went up the light blue winding staircase, muttering between themselves.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" I asked with a taunting grin.

"It really can't take a day to kill one of those easy things, what did you do? And do not call me Sai" he snapped with a glare

"I did absolutely nothing, now tell me again why you look so sour?" I said just to bug him.

"Well tomorrow I hope you get prepared, you and your little party are going to Neverland, but someone else is coming, and don't you dare pull anything stupid Roslyn, or I swear you'll never see Umani again," he snarled and my face darkened.

"One scratch Saix, one scratch," I snarled under my breath and marched up to my room.

The next morning...

"I'm with you two again, wait who's Axel?" I asked checking the list over again.

"I'm Axel and a better question is who are you?" a guy, apparently Axel, said with a tone.

"Roslyn," I responded, turning around to meet his face.

"Axel! Hey you're back, this is my new friend Rosuxis," Roxas said with a smile pointing to Rosuxis who was still staring up at the board.

"I don't like how you say friend..." Axel grumbled then laughed and punched Roxas lightly.

"What's our mission again?" I asked, cause I really didn't pay attention to what the little sheet of paper said.

"Um... Find this thing called a Rizzolia, I think it's a stone or something," Axel said, woah, I didn't know peoples hair could be so spikey... and red.

"Rizzolia? It sounds pretty," Rosuxis commented, getting a dreamy look on her face.

Roxas laughs, agreeing that it sounds pretty then they both can't stop smiling at each other, Roxas pulled Rosuxis aside and starts to say something to her.

"Are they a thing or is it just me?" Axel asked with a exaggerated grossed out face I smirked and pulled up my portal.

"Let's go lovebirds!" I shouted over to them then disappeared inside.

4 hours later...

"Well I didn't know that mermaids don't like it if you try to splash them!" Rosuxis muttered, soaking wet and her teeth chattering.

"Oh come on, they're mermaids they don't like it if you look at them," I laughed, hacking another vine out of my way.

"Where is this stupid thing? And how do we know when we've even found it? I don't think I can stand another minute on this island," Axel groaned, angrily.

We walked on through the brush, the chilling night air settling on us.

"It must be hard to find cause there's four of us," Roxas pointed out, and it made sense, why would there be four of us?

"Maybe to protect each other from the mermaids..." Axel joked, Rosuxis gave him a piercing glare and slowed her pace down to walk next to Roxas.

"Why don't we just split up, it should be easier to find the thing then," Roxas said, I nod to the idea, at least I can be away from them and have some quiet for once this week.

"Okay, Rosuxis and I will go down by the ocean," Roxas started, then Rosuxis whined something about mermaids.

"and Roslyn and Axel will keep going through the jungle, is that okay?" he continued, looking at me to make sure I was okay with teaming up with the strawberry head.

I nodded and Rosuxis and Roxas broke off and headed back towards the beach talking quietly between themselves. We both were silent until they both had vanished into the thick jungle.

"Roslyn..." Axel muttered, I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do I know you?" he asked, staring straight at me, I looked over his face, oh...

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Roslyn you go train the new recruit," Saix instructs._

_I nod and walk over to a boy about my age a sullen look across his face._

_"And who are you?" I ask leaning up against the light blue wall._

_The boy stares blankly at me, his hood is still up._

_"Are you hungry? Cause I'm hungry..." I say he looks back at me once again, I smile and shove the hood down. Bright spiky red hair emerges, he's actually not bad looking._

_He stays silent so I begin to open up the portal and step halfway through._

_"You coming?"_

_He follows me through into Twilight Town, I snap the portal shut and walk through the double door. Quickly, without looking I pay the vendor in front of me, he hands me two Seasalt ice creams._

* * *

><p><em>Damn it...<em>

"Uh I-um... Nope I don't think so," I said quickly, then turned away from Axel.

"Oh..."

We both began to slowly make our way out of the jungle looking for the stupid Rizzolia thingy until a piercing scream made us both whirl around and I tried to suppress a scream.


	9. Breaking the Code

_Hey guys! Emo Princess Addie here! Like my new name? XD Here's the new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Breaking the Code<strong>

**Third Person**

* * *

><p>The two blondes walked the base of the sparkling blue ocean, looking for whatever the Rizzolia was suppose to be. Seagulls drifted lazily over the shore as Rosuxis walked slowly on the beach, ankle deep in the ocean water. Suddenly, something caught her eye, something shiny shone through the crystal blue water just below her. Eagerly, the excited girl's hands splashed down into the water, and retrieved the object. The girl screamed joyfully, louder then she ever had.<p>

"ROXAS!" she exclaimed, waving the object in the air, "...I THINK I FOUND IT!"

At the moment, Roxas was climbing a coconut tree to see if the object was on the top. Upon hearing Rosuxis's scream, he became startled, sliding down the tree and landing hard his back.

"ROSUXIS!" he screamed, obviously annoyed.

The girl stopped screaming, and turned around the look at the annoyed blond.

"Sorry!" she apologized, looking down at her boots as her face turned pink.

"It's fine!" he said, running up to her.

Rosuxis pulled the object out from behind her back, and the boy stared at it in wonder. It was almost heart shaped, and colored like the ocean, clear crystal blue. The crystal was about the size of Rosuxis's hand, and fit perfectly as she was holding it with both.

"Wow...could this be what we're looking for?" he breathed, taking the heart.

"I don't know...but I do know one thing..." she said, looking up at the sun and shielding her eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, turning the heart over in his hands.

"It's hot out...and this cloak is stuffy!" she replied, sitting down on the sand.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he laughed, following her example.

"Just watch me!" Rosuxis said, pulling off her black boots.

"What are you doing? Saix is going to have our heads!" His face filled with panic at the thought of punishment that Saix was going to hand out later.

"I don't care!" she said, struggling with her cloak, "...it's hot out and I wanna go swimming!"

"But...you're not wearing a swimsuit!" he pointed out.

"You wanna bet? I prepared before we even got here!" she laughed, throwing off her cloak.

"Ros-" he was about to protest, but stopped when she saw what Rosuxis was wearing.

She had on a plain, white bikini that tied around the back and neck. Her swimsuit bottom had a 'skirt' and flowed down just past her thighs.

"You coming or not?" she giggled, hands on her hips.

Roxas shook his head and thought for a moment. (i.e. Two seconds.)

"You bet!" he decided, struggling to get his cloak off.

"Here, let me help!" she offered, helping him pull off the godforsaken black cover.

Once that was off, all he had was a tank top and swim shorts.

"AHA!" Rosuxis said, "...I knew it!"

Roxas laughed, and pushed her into the ocean.

"Oh, you are so dead!" she said, her hair and body soaking wet.

"No, you are!" Roxas threw off his tank top and jumped into the water excitedly.

With Roslyn and Axel

Axel sliced through several vines, still walking through the jungle. He swatted at a couple bugs that were buzzing around his face.

"You find that Rizzolia yet, Roslyn?" he asked, pulling vines out of his flaming red hair.

"Ugh...no!" she replied. tugging at the grass on her robe, "...when do we get out of here?"

"I don't-" Axel was about to reply, but apparently cut through the last vine that lead to the beach, and fell over.

"OOF!" Roslyn fell over on top of Axel, "...why'd you stop, klutz?"

Axel pushed her off and stood up, dusting off his robe.

"Because we're through." he replied flatly, pointing to the beach.

"Oh..." Roslyn looked into the distance, seeing two neatly folded robes and a tank top on the beach.

"Hey...look at that!" she pointed out, running towards the robes.

"Wait for me!" Axel called out, following closely behind.

Once the two got to the robes, Roslyn picked up the crystal.

"Looks like they found it..." she said, showing Axel the heart.

"Mm Hm...but question is...where'd those two run off to?"

Axel and Roslyn's eyes widened as they realized the two cloaks.

"Saix is gonna be awful sore when we get back..." Roslyn said, worry in her tone.

"You're telling me...last time I did that..." Axel shuttered at the memory.

Suddenly, two large splashes of water alerted the two, and they looked over at the ocean. Roxas and Rosuxis were about fifty feet out, having some sort of contest.

"I won!" Rosuxis explained, her voice faint.

"No way, I won!" Roxas insisted, pointing at himself.

"Nuh uh! Redo!"

"Okay fine! Ready? One, two-"

"Hey, you two!" Axel called out, "...what are you doing?"

The blondes eyes widened, and they held their breath, then dived under water.

"What the-" Axel began to go after them, put Roslyn held him by the shoulder.

"Come on Axel...let 'em have fun. You need to relax." Roslyn smiled, looking at the ocean.

"You wanna swim too...don't you?" Axel raised an eyebrow, smiling at the younger girl.

"WHOO HO!" was the only answer he got as Roslyn threw off her robe.

Axel shook his head, "...crazy teens. Well, if they get in trouble...I might as well too." he reasoned, fiddling with his robe.

"Come on in, Axel!" Roxas pleaded, a whine in his voice.

Rosuxis rose from underwater, "...Yeah! The water's great!"

"Just take a brake for once you lazy red-head!" Roslyn joked, pushing Roxas under the waves.

"Okay! Okay!" he chuckled, finally able to get the annoying article of clothing off, "...I'm coming!"

With that, Axel dove into the waves, and began to enjoy himself for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Saix is gonna be pissed when the four return! XP<strong>


	10. Falling

_Hey people! Vampie here! Didn't you love Addie's chapter, haha I went swimming right after that! Well I read over some of your reviews and checked out where you want this story to go! So if you have any ideas just tell 'em to us! This is present tense cause past tense was just bugging me LOL! Don't be mad Addie!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Falling**

**Axel's POV**

"No you're so kidding! I can hold my breath longer than you ever could!" Roxas says to Rosuxis who laughs and splashes him.

"No way Roxas," she giggles and dives underwater, Roxas follows in suit while Roslyn begins to count slowly.

"One... Two..."

After about 30 seconds they both break for air.

"I won!" Rosuxis announces proudly.

"No I won!" Roxas counters, they both dissolve into giggles while splashing each other, arguing playfully about who won.

"Who won Roslyn?" they finally both ask, Roslyn's eyes dart between the two then she turns to me.

"I was busy counting, but Axel was watching," she says, I shoot her a look, smooth job pinning it on me.

"Um... Roxas?" I decide, Rosuxis scowls and dunks my head under water.

"Okay... Again!" Rosuxis shouts, then the two blondes both take a deep breath and push under.

"I'm getting sick of this..." Roslyn mutters while mouthing the numbers.

"How'd you remember how to do that?" I ask, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Count, it took me a year to figure out that three came before four not after," I say, she tips her head to one side and smiles at me.

"Ah! I so won that time!" Rosuxis exclaims, popping out of the water.

Roxas laughs and agrees that she won.

"Can we swim out to that little island over there?" Rosuxis pleads.

"Okay, let's all race!" Roxas suggests, Roslyn looks over to me.

"I'm good with kicking your guy's asses," I say with a smirk.

"You are SO on Axel!" Roslyn laughs.

"One...Two...Three!"

We all take off, slicing through the cool aqua.

* * *

><p><strong>~one hour later~<strong>

"You know Säix is gonna be mad," I mutter, staring out to the ocean, where Rosuxis and Roxas are trying to find fish.

"Shut up," Roslyn responds, I turn to her, face glowing faintly because of the fire that crackles in front of us.

"Excuse me?"

"Axel, have you ever tried to have fun?" she says curtly, giving me a skeptical look.

"Sure I have," I tell her.

"When?"

"Uh...Um... I eat ice cream on the edge of the bell tower," I say, is that considered fun? Roslyn's eyes widen a little with eyebrows raised.

"What? Do you know what ice cream is?" I ask, she shakes off the look.

"Yeah... Of course I do..." she mutters then turns back to face the ocean. The sun is setting with vibrant colors exploding from the pale sky, we both look out at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn's POV<strong>

"How can you four take a whole day to find something?" Saix snaps waving his hands around, it kinda resembles and angry bird.

"Sorry Saix..." Roxas mutters, looking at the ground.

"Yeah... Sorry..." Rosuxis mimics, winding blonde locks around her finger.

Saix between me and Axel, his golden eyes shooting tiny daggers through both of us.

"You two?" he asks tapping his oversized black boot against the pale blue floor. My hearts beating fast, but I refuse to suck up to this guy, there is no way in hell. I stay silent, Axel's cracking, I can tell, he keeps glancing at the floor, then to Saix, then to the floor.

"Rosuxis and Roxas, might you tell me why you were so late to come back to Castle?" Saix says with a sharp voice, both their eyes widen as they exchange quick glances on what to say.

Frantically Roxas looks to Axel for an answer, blue eyes begging for some advise. I swear Saix can tell if anyone is lying, though he's terrible at it himself.

"We um..." Rosuxis murmurs trying to by Roxas some time.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

I know if I tried to pull off a lie, it wouldn't work cause we all look so damn nervous. I look down to see Axel's knuckles turning white, and I'm probably drawing some blood with how hard I'm digging my nails into my palms.

"So clearly you all did something you weren't supposed to, am I right?" he continues, his patience is torture, does he really have to drag this out so long?

Somehow we have all soundlessly communicated for us all to stay silent, but it's just a matter of time before one of us breaks.

"If none of you tell me, then my punishment will be for the unknown and the unknown is much worse," Saix states with ease, I think he likes this.

"We went swimming!" Roxas cries, all our eyes turn to him.

"Y-you what?" Saix snaps, Roxas backs down and we all step closer to each other.

"It was my fault, I suggested it..." Rosuxis admits with her head bowed down.

"N-no! Don't cover for me Rosuxis!" Roxas exclaims, in an effort to save her. I suddenly realize what I can do.

"No I suggested it," I say with a smile, pushing the two behind me.

"No it was me Roslyn, just cause you have a thing for me doesn't mean you have to take the fall," Axel adds, then stands beside me.

I swallow a giggle and the Rosuxis repeats that it was her, and so does Roxas. Soon we're all in a fake argument about who did it, all trying to stop from bursting into laughs.

"Okay... Okay! Since you all wanted to go swimming then you all will be punished. None of you are allowed to go on missions together for the next week."

"What!" Rosuxis exclaims, then snaps her mouth shut.

"It appears that none of you can be responsible around each other, so you may not work together. Understood?" Saix says, we all nod.

"Good, dismissed."

Together all of us climb up the winding spiral staircase, none of us know what to say.

"We can't work together anymore?" Rosuxis mutters we all mumble responses, not really wanting to talk at all. I mean I hate this place, but this Nobodies kinda grew on me.

"Okay, team meeting," Axel snaps, without warning he shoves us all into Rosuxis's room, stumbling inside I hear the door shut behind us.

"Ouff... What was that for?" I growl, brushing off my cloak.

"Come on you guys, it's not like we're banned from each other forever. Listen tomorrow we all meet on the bell tower when we're done with our missions. Sound good?" he says, there's a silence over us for a moment.

"Okay," I respond and we all smile to each other. Rosuxis and Roxas both leave quickly, talking about something...

I look at Axel and how he's staring out the window, worry etched on to his face.

"I knew you before..." I murmur, before turning to leave.

"W-what?" Axel calls from his room, running to the door. But I slip into my room before he can catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Axel POV~<strong>

"Keep running," she whispers into my ear, the world fading to black.

"Ack!" I exclaim, jolting up. It takes me about 3 seconds to recover, I suck in a quick breath, my hands quivering. Just a nightmare...

People... The soft murmur of talking catches my attention.

Groggily I stand up and make my way out to see who was talking. Stumbling aimlessly down the dimly lit hallway, the voices get closer and closer. I turn down a corner, and I can distinctly make out some words, coming from behind a closed door. Curiosity, mixed with slight delirium makes me press an ear to the pale blue walls.

"What else did you tell them?" a male voice growls, it sounds like almost anyone in Castle...

"Like I said, I didn't utter a word," a female voice counters, is that Roslyn...?

"You're lying," the other voice says curtly.

"So what if I did, like he even heard me," the Roslynish voice snaps.

"I heard you from down the hall. I doubt that he didn't."

"Roslyn, I want you out of here. At least until the memory of your idiocy fades." the voice snarls.

"Cheers to you then." Roslyn says bluntly, a bitter hate lining the words.

I hear the woosh of a portal, then pure silence that brings a unexplainable chill into the air.

_Click... Click..._

Damn... Footsteps. I turn and sprint down the hallway, heart beating fast. Please be a dream...

**~The Next Day~**

"Hey guys," Rosuxis says, sliding onto the ledge in between Roxas and me.

"Hey," Roxas and I both mutter, staring down warily at the drop bellow.

"What's that blue stuff?" she asks, pointing to the Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Ice cream, here we got one for you!" Roxas replies, handing her the light blue dessert.

She looks at it funny, and then watches Roxas eating his.

"You eat it?" she asks, with a look of unease.

"Yeah, try it," Roxas prompts.

"But it's blue," Rosuxis protests, finally she takes a bite, then almost swallows the rest.

"I like blue food," she points out, Roxas laughs and I force one.

I'm still creeped out by what Roslyn said, and that I haven't seen her at all today. Kinda killing my thoughts that maybe I dreamt it all up.

"Hey, anyone know what's up with flakey Roslyn?" Rosuxis asks, reading my mind.

"Nope..." Roxas says.

"Where do you think she went?" Rosuxis mutters, thinking out loud.

I stay silent, I really don't wanna lie to my friends. After a moment of quiet, I feel their eyes on me.

"Do you know anything Axel?" Roxas dares to ask, I turn to them, a possibility of lies running quickly through my head.

"No... I... I think... I don't..." I stutter, trying to grasp a good sentence. They both raise an eyebrow, with skeptical looks.

"We know you have something to say, so spit it out." Rosuxis points out, folding her arms. Roxas follows the action, it's kinda funny that they look a little alike, or maybe it's just the hair that makes you think that... I really want to avoid a lie.

"I don't know where she is," I say, bolding the word, where. Roxas and Rosuxis are silent for a second then they both catch on.

"Okay, do you know what happened?" Roxas asks, cornering me.

What if I'm thinking of this wrong, I'm not lying to them, protecting them from the information... Yeah, that doesn't sound bad.

"I have no idea where she is or what happened, she could just be late," I lie, since neither of them can argue with this, they mumble agreements and we all shut up for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done with that chapter! I hope you guys like it :). By the way, please don't PM me asking me what happens next. Cause those are spoilers and I doubt that it will be fun if you know! *winks* sorry Addie I guess I kinda left you a problem to write up... Bye lovelies!<strong>

**~Vampie**

**P.S**

**I'm going on a trip for 1-2 weeks this Thursday, I'll ask Addie to update soon then I'll update but that will be about all until I come back, unless some of you can persude Addie to put the story on her story list and update there. But don't pressure her if she says no!**


	11. Partners of the Week

_Okay, since Vampilla is going to be gone for two weeks this story is going to officialy be on my profile! Da da da da! XD Remember that hint I gave you guys in my review? Roxas just peed his pants? Lol, okayz enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Partners for the Week<strong>

As each member woke up that morning, only one thought ran through their minds.

_"Saix sucks..."_

That day, Roxas woke up first. He was followed by Axel and Rosuxis. Roslyn was still no where to be found.

"I can't believe Saix is giving us new partners today..." Rosuxis grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, it could've been a lot worse..." Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "...Saix could've killed us all."

Roxas and Rosuxis's eyes shrunk as they looked at each other nervously.

"Let's just focus on the clock tower, _alright_?" Axel snapped, walking with the three.

"Whoa, red-head, what crawled up your butt and died?" Roxas teased, a bit curious.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly, crossing his arms in anger.

"Aw, he's gonna miss us!" Rosuxis realized, giving the red-head a hug.

"That's not the truth at the slightest!" He insisted, looking away.

"Who says, 'at the slightest' anymore?" Roxas asked, chuckling a bit.

As the four made it to the main room, Saix was already waiting for them.

"Hello. As you all know, I'm assigning you all partners for the week." he started, looking at his list.

Rosuxis's hand reached around nervously before grabbing onto Roxas's. She was breathing heavily now, her pupils dialing rapidly. Roxas's breathing was abnormal as well, but he managed to control himself. Axel just let out a long, deep sigh, looking at the ground sadly.

"Roxas..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

The blond looked up immediatly, his pupils shrinking and his face turning white.

"Since you can make friends with even Xemnes...your partner for the week is..." he hesitated, looking from the list to Roxas, then back to the list again.

"Your partner will be me." he finished, still not sure about the choice.

Roxas let out a yelp before a gross, musty smell filled the room. Suddenly, a wet spot formed on the lower half of his cloak.

"Roxas...did you..." Rosuxis asked, sniffing the air, "...pee yourself?"

His face erupted into a blush and he fled to his room, running like a mad man.

"Well...that was akward..." Axel commented, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

Just then, he burst out laughing, holding his stomach in pain. Rosuxis remained silent, scuffling her shoe on the light blue floor. After Axel wiped his eye, he motioned for Saix to continue on.

"Rosuxis..." he said, still looking at the list.

She stepped forward nervously, her hands beginning to shake.

"Since you are the one who easily can get in trouble...I'll put you with Zexion for the week."

The young girl stopped shaking, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Zexion...? Who's that?" she asked, pondering over the name.

"He is the master of illusion and uses his spell book, Book of Revolution, to create spells and duplicates of himself to battle. He shouldn't bother you to much if you don't get into trouble." he explained, trying to help.

"Okay," Rosuxis nodded, "...he doesn't sound too bad."

Saix smiled a bit, glad this member wouldn't throw a fit.

"Axel..." The silver haired man looked at the list again, before looking back up, "...since you know all the members fairly well I'll pair you with Larxene. She uses a set of knives called Foudre and uses the power of lightning to battle. She can be very rude to everybody, just be cautious." he warned, folding up his list and putting it away.

"So...where are we going?" Rosuxis asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh...right! Axel, you and Larxene are heading to Olympus Collosium to pick up a unicorn horn for something I'm doing later. Rosuxis, Zexion and you are going to Atlantis to battle mermaid Heartless...and to pick up seashells and seaweed also for me. Roslyn..." he looked around, looking for the other girl, "...where's Roslyn?"

Axel and Rosuxis looked around before shrugging.

"Hm...well...if you find her please tell Roslyn she and Xigbar are going to the Pride Lands to pick up a pink Rizzolia and bits of field grass. He attacks with a pair of Arrowguns called Sharpshooter which can be combined to form a sniper rifle. Xigbar can be strict and very tough on her...but will go easy if she does everything he says."

"Right...I'm guessing your going to take Roxas to Agrabah for Genie Mist?" Axel guessed, remembering this from before.

"That's correct. Remember...your missions may take a while. I told your partners in advance to inform me if you step out of line, am I understood?"

Axel and Rosuxis nodded, sitting down on the couch to wait for their partners. Saix left to go fetch Roxas for his mission.

"Sorry I'm late!" they heard a familiar voice cry out.

Roslyn ran into the room, taking a breather as she plopped down on the couch next to Axel.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're going to the Pride Lands with Xigbar..." Axel muttered, hand on his chin.

"WHAT?" she screamed, all the color fading from her face.

"Oh...relax Roslyn...Saix says you'll be fine as long as you listen to him!" Rosuxis smiled, having faith in her friend.

"Alright...I'll deal with it! It's just one week anyway..." she sighed, sinking back into the couch.

"Oh, also little Roxas peed his pants!" Axel laughed, holding his stomach again.

Roslyn bursts out laughing, "...W-Who's his partner?"

"Saix..." Rosuxis grumbled, happiness gone.

"Pffft...that's just hilarious! I hope he doesn't get killed!"

A few minutes later, a boy in his late teens walked in, his eyes falling on the three on them. His hair was dark blue, like the night sky before the stars came out. It was short, cut just above his chin and very messy. The hair also covered his right eye, which were colored dark blue as well. The only weapon he had was a spell book carried under one arm. The boy was also a bite taller then Rosuxis, and very handsome.

"Which one of you is Rosuxis?" he asked, looking bored.

"M-Me!" Rosuxis stuttered, jumping up from the couch.

Her eyes shrunk once again and the color was no longer on her face. It was like she didn't expect him to be this good looking.

"Well...I'm Zexion. Uh...are you okay?" he arched an eyebrow, noticing her eyes and face.

"Uh...no?"

Thruthfully, she had no idea.

_"This guy is so...hot!"_ was the only thought running through her mind as she forgot all about Roxas.

"Riiiiight...let's make this a quick mission then." he said opening up a portal.

If this was an anime, little hearts would be floating around the girl's head. Like a puppy dog, she followed the handsome boy to Atlantis.

"Well...I guess it's just you and me Roslyn." Axel said, sliding over closer to the younger girl.

"Not quite, lover boy..." she muttered, pointing to Xigbar as he stomped into the room.

He was very well build with messy, tangly, nasty black hait that looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. His eyes were dark, one covered by a black patch. Xigbar was far taller then Roslyn. She shrunk, getting a bit frightened.

"You must be Roslyn." he said, walking to the girl.

"Y-Yes, that's me!" she stuttered, trying to be brave.

"Alright then..." Xigbar opened up the portal, "...ladies first."

Roslyn slowly got up from the couch, looking back at Axel, who nodded for her to go. She gulped, walking into the portal and looking back at Axel one last time. As the portal dissapeared, he heard a harsh voice call his name.

"Yo, Axel! Get your ass moving! We've got to get the unicorn horn PRONTO!"

A blond girl stated, walking up to him. Her hair was short, put into two 'antennas' at the top. She wore a scowl, and pink lipstick. Larxene's hands were on her hips, and she tapped her foot, wanting to leave now.

"Nice to see you to Larxene..." he muttered, seeing her open the portal.

"Get moving!" she growled, pointing to the portal.

_"I miss you guys already..."_ He thought, following his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>XD I think this chapter was kinda funny! I'll either write a second chapter...or wait until Vampilla gets back. Either way...see ya!<strong>


	12. Don't Push Me

_Hey lovely readers! No, I am NOT hitting on you, everyone asks me that... I just love the world... Whatever, moving on. Okay I found some time in between walking dogs, packing suitcases and washing the car to write this for you. So let's get started! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

**Don't Push Me  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV<strong>

Okay... Awkwardest moment of life... Right now... Saix and I both trap through the sand, heat sizzling down on us as we slowly walk. I'd like to say something but then again, it's SO weird. I stay silent and just follow Saix to wherever he's got to go. I think about Rosuxis and that guy with blue hair, Zexion? I hope he's nice and talks more than Saix...

"Roxas, do you see that up ahead?" Saix asks calmly, pointing to a small shimmer of darkness that shows brightly in the pale sunlit glow.

"Yeah, it looks like something black," I answer, trying to make out what it is.

We both approach it, Saix strides less easy, maybe he's scared?

As the dark spot slowly becomes bigger, I feel my stomach do a flip-flop. Jeez I can't believe I peed in front of everyone today, good thing Roslyn wasn't there. I can see her and Axel laughing their butts of about it. Not Rosuxis though, she's too nice.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Saix tugging on my arm.

"Roxas!"

"W-what?" I stutter, then look up to see the biggest heartless I think I've ever seen. It swirls with black and golds, floating from something... A teapot? It's gold and looks a little like the teapot I saw in Beast's Castle, except it doesn't have a smiley face.

I watch as Saix's weapon, I think it's called Claymore, appear in his hand. I feel the Keyblade shimmer to life in mine and we both lunge at it. I catch it with my key and Saix goes after it's failing arm.

I feel something hit me hard in the stomach, and I struggle to keep my own feet grounded, Saix goes flying but recovers and catches himself in the air. The clash of our weapons on the heartless is loud but somewhat soothing.

Something changes though in it's eyes and it crumples to the ground, shattering into dark pieces.

"That was a little too easy," I mutter, bringing my keyblade back.

Saix mumbles an agreement and we both glance around, feeling a little uneasy.

"Well we have what we needed, let's head back," he says, still looking over his shoulder. I have a strange feeling that someones watching us...

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV<strong>

"Hurry up Axel! If you weren't walking so slow maybe we'd be DONE already! So walk faster!" Larxene shouts, she's a couple feet ahead of me and I have an odd instinct to not let her be behind me.

Then she suddenly stops in her tracks and I run into her.

"Ouch..." I grumble, she snickers.

A couple of people are walking up ahead of us, a guy who looks like a short goat man, and some buff dude.

"Hide!" I snap and dive behind a boulder, she follows with her knives already out.

We peer from behind the large rock at the two, and of course, they both sit down and begin to talk. After about ten minutes I think Larxene is about to either A. Explode B. Punch me C. Both

"Let's just go kill 'em," she growls, already aiming a knife at the fat goat man's head.

"No! We can't just kill regular people!" I snap, pushing her hand down.

"That one fat ass doesn't look regular to me..." she mumbles.

We stay quiet a little while longer until Larxene breaks the silence.

"So, what's up with that Roslyn chick?" she asks, I raise an eyebrow to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is she cool or is she a wimp?" she growls, pissed that she had to explain further.

The word wimp is the last one that comes to mind when I think of Roslyn.

"No, she's tough," I respond, now once again thinking about how much I'd like to be on the belltower right now. I bet Rosuxis, Roxas and Roslyn are already sitting up there. Roxas is probably talking about that time I almost fell off the edge...

"Hey! Earth to Red-Head?" Larxene snaps, I blink a couple times and turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"They're gone, let's go man!" she says and runs over.

While she's busy digging through the sand and stone a glint of sliver catches my eye, I walk over and brush away the dirt to see what it is. My heart is pounding because I don't want Larxene to see.

It's a necklace shaped like a star, I pick it up and shove it in my pocket. Even though it's been roasting in the sand it's cool to the touch.

"Are you coming?" Larxene shouts to me, I nod and walk. Still confused about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosuxis's POV<strong>

Perfect. Just freaking perfect. Mermaids? Mermaids! They hate me, and the feeling is quite shared. Zexion walks ahead of me and I have to jog to keep up. I see the shimmer of a mermaid tail shoot by me.

"Zexion!" I shout, a string of bubbles flying from my mouth. We both chase after the fish-girl until I see something shoot through the air and hit her in the side. An ugly inhuman screech erupts from her mouth and she dissolves into the water.

"I think that's about enough," Zexion mutters, then sits down in the sand. Ripples of shining water circling him. I sit beside him and we both just sit, quiet in the cool aqua.

"Do you have a friend?" I suddenly hear myself ask. Zexion turns to me with a funny look.

"What a strange question..." he mumbles then thinks.

"No." he finally concludes.

"Oh... That's sad..." I say, feeling a bit bad for him.

We're both silent again until Zexion decides to talk.

"Do you have a friend?" he asks, staring off into a coral reef.

"Yeah! I've got tons of them, Roxas and Axel and Roslyn," I respond. I think I see him smile but it fades quickly if it was ever there.

"That's nice," he mumbles, he looks kinda sad...

"You can be my friend too," I say cautiously. Zexion turns to me with a blue eyebrow raised up high.

"Really, and why would I want that? And why would you want that?" he asks flatly, not jokingly or sarcastic. Just a plain question.

"Um...? Cause you don't have friends?" I respond weakly, a little offended by his comment.

"Okay." he says, and that ends our conversation.

I feel awkward in the silence, but am so thankful for having Roxas, Roslyn and Axel for friends. I mean I'm really glad they're not like Zexion because even though his hair is so hottt they at least talk to me.

"Let's go back now," he mumbles and opens up a portal.

I walk through but halfway from here to there I look over my shoulder and I see two glowing greenish-blue eyes peering from the darkness, I blink and look again but they're gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn's POV<strong>

"Hey, why do you hang out with those blondes and Axel?" Xigbar asks, shooting down another heartless.

"I don't know," I snap, his questions were starting to piss me off.

"Whatever Purple Eyes," he says with a smirk. I glare at him and slice through a heartless with ease.

Together we walk on, bored and tired.

"You wanna know a secret?" he asks with a snicker.

"What kinda secret?" I mutter, probably something lame like he left the water running in his sink or something.

"Tomorrow there's gonna be a meeting." he states, I roll my eyes but secretly become slightly worried.

Finally the glimmer of the pink heart shaped Rizzolia catches both our eyes, he sweeps it up and I quickly open up my portal and run through, sick of this place and talking to Xigbar.

* * *

><p>I plunge through and tumble into Twilight Town, running I climb my way up to the edge of the Bell Tower. Axel is sitting there, dangling his feet above the world.<p>

"Hey..." I mutter, he looks up and nods.

"How'd it go?" I ask, knowing it probably went something like Larxene went into a manic mode and attacked a wall.

"Where were you Roslyn?" he asks, looking straight into my eyes.

"I... Um... Had a long... mission and... I slept in... this morning..." I stutter like a deer in the headlights. He narrows his eyes to me which makes me want to break and tell him.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he growls, words coming out slow.

"Axel, don't put me in this position," I mumble, turning my face away from him.

I feel his hand reach up and pull my face so I'm looking at him instead of the ground.

"You can tell _me_," he says, tone a little softer.

"No I can't! Just leave me alone!" I scream before I can grab the words back.

Axel looks like I just slapped him across the face, I push him little away from me and sprint away. I hear Axel calling my name a couple times until it fades to black. As I almost trip over myself running away, I see Roxas and Rosuxis coming up the stairs, she's giggling and Roxas has a giddy smile.

I push through them and keep running. I hear them both call to me too and then there are footsteps behind me. But I can run faster, I fly down the staircase and open up a portal and lunge inside. Falling into my stupid room, tears streaming slowly down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV<strong>

"Roslyn!" Rosuxis shouts and begins to chase after her. I catch her elbow and pull her back.

"Let me go Axel! There's something wrong!" she says innocently, wanting to help her friend. Roxas looks at me and lightly removes my hand from Rosuxis's arm.

"Just leave her alone you two, she needs space," I mutter, staring at a bug on the wall. Why can't she just tell me? We're **friends **don't we tell each other stuff like that?

They both look back down the stairs with worried expressions.

"What'd you do Axel?" Roxas mumbles, looking at me now.

"Why do you assume I did something?" I snap, Roxas and Rosuxis both look taken aback, hurt crosses Roxas's face and he looks down. Crap now he's probably sad too.

"I-I'm sorry Roxas, I guess I'm just a little edgy..." I admit. I feel terrible I snapped at my two best friends then made the other one run off into who knows where. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a good friend.

We all sit down on the falling apart staircase, our faces barely illuminated in the dim lighting.

Maybe I should just stay out of things, because right now, everything is falling apart. But if only I knew that this was the beginning of all our troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I made it super duper extra long for you guys because I leave tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed it! Many surprises up ahead, I'm excited to come back and write and read more! I love you all! AND ADDIE YOU ROCK! Have fun and don't run into streets screaming at anyone who ALMOST hits you a CHILD KILLER! I got in SO much trouble for that XD hahahahaha!<strong>


	13. Transformations

_Well, hello again you guys! It's me, Emo Princess Addie! Call me Emo, Princess, Addie, or EPA! (lol) Alright, any questions you have just PM me or Vampilla! ENJOOOOY!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14: Transformations<em>**

**_Axel's POV_**

_"Roslyn...why won't you tell me what happened?" _I think, lying back on my bed, twirling the star necklace around in my hand.

I wonder what something like this would be doing at the Olympus Collosium? For some reason, the object seemed familiar. So many thoughts were rushing through my head at the moment. Why did I yell at Roxas and Rosuxis? Why won't Roslyn trust me with whatevers wrong? I guess I'm just not cut out to be a friend...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" I shout, hoping it's Roslyn.

No, it's Roxas and Rosuxis. Even better.

"Hey guys..." I mumble, pushing the necklace under my pillow for safe keeping.

"Hey Axel..." they greet in unison, sitting on the foot of my bed at the same time.

"So...what's up?" I decide to ask, breaking the akward silence.

"Well..." Roxas looked up, "...me and Rosuxis are putting together a plan."

"What kind of plan?" I laugh, raising a red eyebrow.

"Stake out!" Rosuxis chimes in.

"Stake out?" I ask, not familiar with the word.

_What could that mean?_

"We're going to spy on Roslyn." Roxas explains, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..." I mutter, looking at the bed sheets, "...Well, when do you want to start?"

"Midnight!" she chimes in again.

Roxas nods, agreeing, "...we'll start by hanging outside her door, following her around, that kind of stuff."

"Hm, after our missions of course?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, I'm in. I want to find out what's up just as much as you two do. Speaking of missions, I believe we're late for ours." I say, opening my door.

"Alright, Axel...we'll meet you after!" Rosuxis says, waving a goodbye.

"Yeah..." I mumble, "...after."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosuxis and Zexion<strong>

**Rosuxis's POV**

**Atlantis**

Turns out, the entire week I'm with Zexion, we go to _Atlantis_. Curse you Saix, you know I hate mermaids! Anyway, Zexion and I stood on the edge of the waters, and I was waiting for his signal. This time, we were to gather clear seashells, battle mermaid Heartless, and retrieve a emerald green Rizzolia.

"So...when do we head in?" I ask, getting impatient.

"Alright...the mermaids will just slow us down," he started to explain, "...so eat this."

Zexion put his hand into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small starfish. It had five points, and was colored white.

"Excuse me? You expect me to eat..._that_?" I became offended, crossing my arms in anger.

"If you don't want to get eaten alive by mermaids, then I highly suggest it."

"Fine..." I grumble, snatching the star and eating it whole.

The blue haired teen pulled out his own star, eating it as well.

"What is this suppose to-" I start to ask, but a stabbing pain in my legs causes me to fall onto the auburn sand.

"Just stay relaxed..." he mutters, already on the ground.

For some reason, he was _smiling_. Actually _smiling_ from the pain.

"What...you think...this is..._funny_?" I gasp, suddenly out of air.

"Put...your face...into the water..." He instructs, crawling over to the edge of the waters and plunging his face in.

I do the same, my eyes quickly adjusting to the cool aqua. I look at him with a scowl, holding my breath.

"Breath..." he sooths, talking to me.

That was strange, I could hear him under water.

"What did you do?" I yell, my eyes narrowing in anger.

"Breath!" He demands, his voice a bit harder.

A bit surprised, I gulp in a bit of water, but it doesn't hurt. Something was causing me to be able to breath water.

He laughs, little bubbles rising up like jellyfish.

"Now...jump in!" Zexion slipped off of the sand, and into the water with a flick of his tail.

Wait..._tail_?

"Zexion!" I yell, annoyed, following him in.

Once I caught up with him, I noticed several things. One, he was _shirtless_. Two, he indeed had a tail. Three, he was pointing down for some reason.

"Look at your tail!" I heard him say.

"Oh, no way..." I gasp, looking down.

My eyes were looking at what used to be my legs, now a full mermaid tail. It was white, etched with little blue stars that swirled all the way down to the fin. Where my cloak used to be, there was now a white seashell top. Speechless, I looked at his tail. Zexion's was a bit longer, pure black in color with a dark gray fin. Once again, he wore no shirt.

"Dude..." I mutter, "...this is crazy..."

"Come on!" he waved his arm, signaling me to follow, "...we've got a mission to do!"

Without even uttering a single word, I follow him further into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn and Xigbar<strong>

**The Castle That Never Was**

Xigbar stood in the lobby, tapping his foot and looking up at the clock that hung overhead. Within a few seconds, Roslyn stumbled in, a bit paler then usual.

"You're late..." he growled.

"I know, don't get your cloak in a twist. Sorry I overslept." she mumbled, looking down at her boots.

"Let's just get going..." he sighed, opening up the portal.

Roslyn nodded, following her partner.

**The Pride Lands**

Once the portal closed behind them, Xigbar turned to the younger girl.

"Today, Saix wants us to battle lion Heartless..." he explained, digging around in his cloak pocket.

"So that means...?" Roslyn said, giving him the hint to go on.

"We have to eat this." he finished, showing her a diamond shaped fruit, black in color.

"Um...okay..." she took the fruit, and began to chew it slowly.

Xigbar pulled out an identicle fruit, and ate it all in one bite.

"Now what?" she snapped, getting impatient.

"Relax." he instructed, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Roslyn followed his example, and began to feel...strange. She suddenly felt the urge to...roll around in the dirt? She wasn't sure. Suddenly, Roslyn was down on all fours, jet black fur springing out of her hands, and going up her arms.

"X-Xigbar!" she screetched, those words being replaced by a roar.

"Just calm down..." he said calmly, gray fur growing on his arms.

"Just tell me what's happening! I'm pretty sure I'm growing a tail here!" Her words were jumbled with roaring noises.

"It wasn't my idea...Saix said it would keep us safe..." he grumbled, his face growing a muzzle.

The poor girl was in complete shock as her transformation continued. In a few minutes, she bacame a lion cub, her fur jet black in color. White circles of fur were places around her eyes, and she had a dark black nose. Roslyn's tail was black as well, the end tipped with white fur. Her feet were white, completing the pattern.

"Get used to it..."

Roslyn took a deep breath, relaxing her new muscles and lying back down on the ground. She took one look at Xigbar and instantly sprang up again. He was a full grown lion, his fur gray and sprinkled with white. A large, pure black mane surrounded his ginormous head. His eyepath over his left eye covered a thin, white scar. Xigbar's mussle was snowy white, with a large, black nose. His paws were giant, black like the rest of his body. The last part, which was his tail, was about half the length of his body, the fur tipped with black.

"Oh...lord..." Roslyn began to shake, now usually this timid.

"Great, you took too long to swallow it, now your lion form is a coward." he noticed, trying not to get mad.

"L-Lion form?" she stuttered, backing up against a rock.

"Lion form. The fruit turns you into a lion for a full twenty-four hours. But...since you took too long to eat it, you're a young, timid, naive, lion cub." he snarled, barring his teeth.

"S-Sorry!" she yelled, head on her paws in fear.

_God, this sucks! You'll get it, Saix_!

* * *

><p><strong>Axel and Larxene<strong>

**Olympus Collosium **

"AXEL, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-" Larxene began to yell, but Axel wrapped his gloved hands around her mouth.

"Shut up, you're going to give us away!" Axel snapped, removing his hands.

"Whatever!" she whispered, "...let's just get the damned horn and get out of here!"

Axel and Larxene watched as the funny goat man let the buff dude out of the collosium. Now it became free for them to explore.

"Hoods up!" Axel instructed, lifting his up.

Larxene scowled before lifting up her own. Right in the middle of the structure was a pure white unicorn horn, floating in mid-air.

"This looks too easy..." Axel muttered, his hand reaching out towards the object.

Larxene pulled his hand back, "...it might be a trap you dumb-ass!" she snarled, reaching for it herself.

Right when the girl grabbed it, she stuffed it into her cloak pocket. Not even a split second later, concrete walls sprang up around them.

"I TOLD YOU!" she screamed, summoning her knives, ready for whatever was coming.

A pure black portal opened up and a Heartless stepped out. It was giant, far taller then four Xemnes's put together. The Heartless was a jet black horse, the symbol of it's species on it's forehead. The hooves, which were the color of a starless night, stamped against the ground, ready to charge.

"Get ready!" Axel said, summoning his weapon.

"GO!" Larxene called, charging towards the creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix and Roxas<strong>

**Agrabah **

Roxas jumped over a pile of fallen rocks, slicing a small Shadow with his blade. Saix followed, shaking off another Shadow that came at him earlier.

"Is...that...it?" Roxas huffed, still holding onto the blue bottle of Genie Mist.

"I...guess so! That Giant Shadow was a bit stronger then I remembered!" Saix said, setting up a portal.

"Hey...uh...Saix?" Roxas asked, looking at him.

"Yeah...?" he huffed, still tired.

"Can I...go to Twilight Town after we get back? I have...uh...someone to meet?"

"That sounded more like a question...alright go ahead!" he answered, both of them stepping through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now! Sorry I couldn't do much with Saix and Roxas! I just forgot what Agrabah looked like and what kind of Heartless were there...so...until next time! :D<strong>


	14. Follow Me Down: Part I

_Hey what's up you guys? I'm just chilling AT A BEACH HOUSE! OMG this is so cool even though this place is a total crap mobile... Anyways, this place ROCKS I mean while we were driving some HOT guys pulled up alongside our car! And I talked to them through the window... XD okay I'm a sucker for the beach... So let's get this story on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Follow Me Down Part I<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**Rosuxis's POV**

"Zexion!" I scream, diving in. Woah... I can... Breathe?

He motions for me to come closer and I swim after him, taking a quick glance behind me, I almost choke on nothing. A tail? More like a fin, light azure blue glimmering from the sunshine that pours into deep blue water.

"How?" I barely mange to breathe. Zexion is still giving me that quirky smile. It's a little crocked, and the corners of his eyes crinkle, just a little to make him look friendly.

"It's a tactic Saix wanted to try out. So we won't be mauled by those disgusting creatures..." he says, narrowing his eyes at the word "creatures."

"Ha! I hate them too! Roxas says he thinks they're cool but I think they're terrible. They get offended so easily!" I ramble, then shut my mouth quickly, remembering that this wasn't Axel, Roslyn or Roxas this was Zexion. My bland partner who loved his book more than life.

"Did you splash them?" he asks automatically, an honest question.

"Yeah... Wait, how'd you know?" I yelp, creeped out.

"Oh, I did that when I was younger, they dunked me," he explains, I feel my eyes widening.

"I did that too!" I exclaim, feeling a tad weird but more impressed that he did something somewhat interesting and not involving a book or frowning.

Some mermaids hightail it over to both of us, both girls with long auburn hair that swirls around their heart shaped faces, making them more beautiful.

"Hey, who are you two?" one giggles, it sounds more like a joke then a question.

"I'm R-" I begin but Zexion cuts me off quickly.

"Reef, she's Reef and I'm Tide,"

"Oooh! I adore those names! You two seem okay, what current did you come in from?" the one with the green fin asks.

"North Current," Zexion answers with ease, it sounds like we really came from their.

"Awh! What a cute couple you two are, I've never been to the North side..." the one with the pink-red tail says.

"Wait what? No we're not-" I start to protest but once again I'm cut off by Zexion.

"It's okay sweetie, here no one will care if we're together!" Zexion interrupts, sweeping up my hand into his.

"Oh, why couldn't you be together?" the green fin wonders.

After a long explanation that sounds more like a little kids romance story, they both squeal in excitement.

"How wonderfully adorable! Just like a book I saw once, I think it was Romeo and Julia or maybe it was Juliet... I'm Ripple and she's Shell, when you're settled in drop by! " pink-red fin exclaims.

"Yeah..." I mutter, angry that the story involved me being a damsel in distress at times.

Zexion puts his hand softly on my cheek, which is surprisingly soft, and then leans in and kisses me. It's so different then Roxas's kiss, his lips barely touch mine but it's like an electric shock through me, but the good kind.

"Awww!" I hear both the mermaids coo.

The mermaids whisper that they'll give us some privacy and I hear them swim away quickly. I rip myself away from Zexion and give him a glare.

"What was THAT?" I almost scream once I know Ripple and Shell are out of earshot.

"It's a cover genius, all mermaids are suckers from romance and I knew we'd win some trust, see know they invited us into their CITY," he says in a slow monotone but his ears and cheeks are a bright pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn's POV<strong>

Never did I think someone could be this scared of everything in their lives. I guess I'm just paranoid... Of everything... Suddenly I feel shudders running through my body and I transform back to me. The fear seeping away faster than the transformation.

"Damn it!" Xigbar snarls, and in a swift movement of his paw, trips me and I go tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch... You jerk..." I mutter and brush myself off, before kicking some dirt into his eyes.

"At least I'm not a stupid lion anymore that almost shits every time I hear a noise..." I snap.

Xigbar opens a portal up, then with a glare, growls.

"I can finish this up without you, go take some time off with your blondies and redhead," he says nonchalantly, and pushes me through.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV<strong>

"Ack!" I hear Larxene scream as she goes hurtling backwards into a wall. I spit onto the dusty ground and lunge once again at the oversized horse, being shot almost right next to Larxene.

Snarling she springs up and shoots some quick knives out, they spring from her fingers quickly and the horse whines and poofs into oblivion.

"There, you stupid spiky redhead I beat it. Because I knew it was a trap and saved your ass!" she gloats and I feel anger sizzling off me.

"You grabbed it though!" I snap, wanting to slap her more than ever.

"You would have messed it up!" she retorts angrily.

"Let's just go home..." I growl and pull up my portal.

After I meet up with Roxas and Rosuxis on the clock/bell tower, I'm glad I don't have to purposely avoid Roslyn, because she's been avoiding me and the others. I think the only person she talks to is Xigbar, and that's because I think she has too.

"Hey guys, whats the plan?" I ask, sliding into place.

"Let's wait till everyone is cleared out, then we follow her," Rosuxis suggests, Roxas nods.

"What if she never leaves?" I mutter, feeling pessimistic.

"Well you're a downer today Axel..." Roxas says, Rosuxis giggles a little, but I notice she's sitting a bit farther from Roxas... Maybe I'm just imagining things though.

So we both wait out for everyone to leave the main room, after we all meet up in the corner, quietly discussing how we're going to go about this. But all of us shut up when we see Roslyn stalking down the stairs, muttering to herself. I try to listen harder but only make out a few words.

"Stupid... Never... Umani... Twilight..."

She opens a portal while we all back up into the corner, trying to hide behind the thick purple curtains, I watch with wide eye as she vanishes into the darkness.

"I think she's going to Twilight Town..." I mutter, Roxas and Rosuxis both agree. A portal shimmers to life in front of us and we all run in, not wanting to miss a second.

We all appear in Twilight Town, it's dark out and the stars faintly glow in the black sky.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Rosuxis murmurs, looking around. Soon all our eyes catch on Roslyn, she pulls her hood up and shuffles away down an allyway.

We all move to catch up to her, quietly trying to keep a certain distance.

Soon I find myself running a little faster, and faster... I turn down the brick corner and see Roslyn, a second before she disapears into the blackness of a portal, it snaps shut behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Okay this was kinda like a part one because I have to wrap this up cause I'm on vacation remember? Addie you can do the rest or I will write part two if you'd like :)<em>

**MESSAGE FROM ADDIE: Vampilla is writing the next chapter because I will be busy all this week and I'm sure you guys don't wanna wait another week for an update! ;)**


	15. Follow Me Down: Part II

_Hey people! Well Addie is taking a break because she's pretty busy. This will probably be my last update. Due to the fact that the internet on here is freaky and sometimes won't work…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Roslyn's Mask**

**Axel's POV**

I look quickly over my shoulder to Roxas and Rosuxis, who are both staring at the portal that is still open and shimmering with a dark light.

"Should we go?" Roxas whispers, his words each seem to argue a different point, go, don't go, go, don't go.

"Okay…" Rosuxis says, she's worried but curious.

Both of the blondes turn to me, waiting for my final say. What do I do? Go or not? I know we only have around 45 more seconds for that thing to stay open. Until it snaps shut, and that may be the last chance to figure out whats going on with our friend.

Feeling uneasy I nod, and step forward. I look back once at The Castle That Never Was in my head, the towering building telling every bone in my body that this was not my business or concern.

"Let's go," I murmur, and step into the darkness.

Right as we all step in, I watch with wide eyes as our escape route dissolves into the brick wall.

We're still here in Twilight Town, but this is an area I've never seen before. All the brown & tan buildings are less taken care of, windows broken to some. A hooded figure catches my eye.

"There she is," Roxas breathes and we all take off after her.

She is striding towards a block like building, that's a dull brown. There are some small windows that let off pale light into the night. She pulls open two double doors, only enough space for her to slip through, then they shut with a hard noise behind her.

"What is that?" Rosuxis asks, staring up at the square building.

No one answers, because we don't have one. Rosuxis sighs and runs to a window, peering through, I follow in suit and place my ear to the glass.

"One ticket for the late train," Roslyn mutters, slipping some green paper to the person behind the counter.

"You've been here every night miss," the cashier responds, handing her a white piece of paper.

"Yep, I have," Roslyn says, even though she must know that he was asking why.

"Well okay miss, but be careful, a girl like you shouldn't be in this part at night," he tells her, she smirks just a little.

"There's nothing here I need to worry about," she responds, then turns and shuffles into the bathroom.

"Let's get tickets," Rosuxis suggests, I feel myself raise my eyebrow.

"She could see us!" Roxas protests and I think it's more because he'd just rather be at Castle right now. Not that he's a wuss or anything, more because he's scared of Saix. Ha... Piss your pants scared...

"What would happen if she does? I mean she's not gonna turn us in or anything, we're friends looking out for friends..." Rosuxis argues.

"Let's just get the stupid tickets before she comes back," I growl, and push my way through the doors.

"Rosuxis watch the bathroom door, if she starts to come back shove that door thing under." I say while striding up to the cashier.

"Um, are you a friend of that girl's?" he asks, I shake my head, then realize he made the connection by the cloaks.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small wad of bills. Don't tell anyone this but last time I was chasing someone I think saw me they dropped their wallet, which was loaded.

"Three for the night train," I recite, just like Roslyn did.

"Ookay..." he responds and takes the money, counting it.

"This isn't enough..." he mumbles, not making eye contact.

I glare quickly at him.

"What are you talking about? It's like 200 bucks!" I protest, he smiles a little at me nervously.

"The night train is around 150 bucks per person," he stutters, trying to hand me back my money. I sigh and feel my Chakrams shimmer to life in my hands. I place one spiky disk at the cashiers neck, his hands are shaking and he moves to cover his face.

"Now listen up, our friend is in some damn deep shit, so if you don't give us those tickets, I will slice your head off in one fell swoop," I snarl, he hits some buttons on his computer and then shakily hands me three tickets.

I reach into my pocket and grab a handful of berries, and before he can react I shove them down his throat. In seconds he's knocked out on the ground.

"Axel!" Roxas yelps, running towards me.

"Move man, she's gonna come out any second now!" I snap and we all bolt outside and behind the walls.

I peer through the small window out at the door, Roslyn walks slowly out, she's not in that cloak anymore. She's changed into a shortish black dress, it glistens with something, maybe hidden glitter. I check quickly for makeup but there's hardly any, mostly just some coloring on her lips. Roslyn looks to where the cashier was, but can't find him. Then looks to the floor and sees him on the ground, I guess she must watch him a little to make sure he's breathing. Then walks around the granite counter and pulls him up into a seat.

"Stupid ticket seller... Asleep..." she grumbles and the picks up some sunglasses and sets them on his face, awkwardly covering his shut eyes. Then scribles on a sticky note and puts it on the front of the counter.

_Deaf & Blind Ticket Seller: On Break!_

On break is underlined and circled around 40 times.

I hear Roxas and Rosuxis snickering and I feel a smile play on my lips. Just like Roslyn to make a joke out of someone she finds passed out on the floor. She pats his back and walks out of the building.

Accidently, Roxas walks back into a trashcan making a noise that jerks Roslyn's eyes in our direction.

"Hello?" she calls, I watch as Excessum appears in her hand as she stalks toward us. I've never gotten a good look of that blade, but now looking at it shining in the dim street lamps, I feel my heart pound faster. Two blades, one is longer, twisted blue and grey metal that looks kinda like some twists are breathing. The other is smaller but looks the same.

Rosuxis is holding on to Roxas's hand so hard that I think she might pop a finger off. We watch like Roslyn's a killer coming to hack are brains out.

"H-hello?" she asks, the chilling wind making her words stutter.

She makes her way slightly closer, face illuminated in the pale street light glow.

"Miss?" someone says from behind her, she turns to all our surprise to see a little girl, that no one saw coming.

"W-what?" she manages to stutter out, take aback. I feel myself breathe a silent sigh of relief, less tense.

"Do you know where my brother is?" the girl is clutching a stuffed bear with button eyes, one of the buttons is a little bit loose and the stuffing is mostly gone.

"Um… Who's your brother sweetie?" Roslyn says, bending down so her eyes meet the little girl's.

"He sells tickets," the child responds, big blue innocent eyes staring into Roslyn's.

"Oh? I think that maybe you should come back later," she responds to the girl. Feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But where do I go?" the girl whimpers as tears fill her aqua eyes.

"Oh jeez! Don't cry, it's okay… Go home or something…" Roslyn tries to tell her but the girl keeps sobbing.

"I-d-don't h-ha-v-ve a key," she chokes out, tears streaming down her face. Roslyn pats her back awkwardly, a weird expression on her lips.

"Does your brother have the key?" she asks softly, peering in at the figure that's propped in the chair.

"Yeah…"

Both girls go inside, probably so Roslyn can find the key off the guy or something. Suddenly a train pulls up, loud screeching brakes hard on our ears.

"Hurry before they come back!" Rosuxis shouts and sprints away, Roxas and I following. The door slides open just as Rosuxis hops in.

"Ticket please," a man in a blue pinstripe suit requests, holding a calluses hand and out.

"Here," I mutter handing over the three small sheets of paper, the man nods and lets a pass through. There's hardly anyone on the train, I can hear the carpet under my boots, soft and makes a dull sound. I move with the two blondes following into a different car, assuming that Roslyn was probably gonna sit here.

I slide through the doors and take a seat next to the window that shows what happens in the other car. I hear the train whistle once again and watch as Roslyn, pretty black dress and all, comes running out, tossing a set of keys to the little girl.

"Ticket please," the man tells her, Roslyn hands over a sheet of white paper and takes a seat. The train rumbles to a start and then we're off.

Roxas and Rosuxis are playing a game with their fist, a flat hand and two fingers. I think it's something like rock paper scissors.

The same guy who asked for our ticket strolls by with a metal cart, filled with brightly colored foods.

"Anything to eat sir?" he asks me, I looked at him and stare back at the cart. I don't recognize anything, there's tons of bowls and plates piled high and filled to the brim with different things.

"What do you have?" I mange to say, pinstripes sighs and then begins to point out each thing.

"Pancakes, steak, salsa and chips, salmon…" he continues with random words that I have no clue what it is. I peer through the window at Roslyn, who's sipping at a cup and has some food in front of her.

"I'll have whatever Ros- I mean that girl over there is eating," I say, the man nods and takes off a couple plates and a steaming cup. He turns to Rosuxis and Roxas, asking them what they'd like. Each of them pick the same thing that I did and then the man moves on quickly to the next car. Muttering something about girls and boys in cloaks.

"What is this stuff?" Rosuxis asks, inspecting a piece of something called "toast".

"I dunno, do we eat it?" Roxas asks, we're all nervously staring at the food.

I check out the window and see Roslyn biting into the weird square thing.

"Let's just do what she does," I say and we all bite.

"Oh… That's kinda good," Rosuxis mumbles, looking a bit in awe. It is good, how do you describe it? It's soft under your teeth and has a sweet ring to it.

"What's in the cup?" Roxas asks, the toast has already disappeared from his plate.

"Coughy?" Rosuxis tries, I laugh.

"Coffee," I respond, I've heard of it, Xladin was talking about it once.

We all sip at it and Rosuxis spits it out.

"Ew! That's gross!" she exclaims, face scrunched up in disgust. It's bitter, and super-hot… How do people drink this?

I swallow hard and know my face probably looks just like Rosuxis. Cart man comes back with slivers of eyebrows raised.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, he has some sort of accent that makes him sound snotty.

"Sure is! This stuff is awful!" Rosuxis almost shouts. Pinstripes smiles a creepy smile and then let out a laugh that sounded a bit stale.

"It's coffee! You three must be a tad young to drink it," he states, then gives me a funny look like I should know what the hell it is.

After a couple more minutes of arguing with Cart Man that the coffee is poisoned, he finally sighs, gives up and strides away.

It's been a couple hours now and we're all bored; outside it's really beautiful, we've just run by an ocean, which was bright in the moonlit glow.

_Axel... Axel!_

"Gah! What?" I exclaim, jumping halfway out of my seat.

"We're here!" Roxas says, I look out the window.

The train is stopped in front of some sort of house, well no, mansion, sparkling with lights. I see Roslyn stepping off but there's something on her face, a black masquerade mask that's tied around her head, only covering above her cheekbones.

"Where's she going?" Rosuxis asks, and hops out of her seat and follows. I think the coffee made her really hyper.

We go after her and see a swarm of people walking through the entrance, Roslyn following quietly.

"Hurry!" Roxas exclaims, his voice barely audible over the crowd.

Suddenly someone whirls around to all three of us, neon pink mask feathery and huge.

"You three! What is going on with you?" she snaps, a thick accent just like the man on the trains

Grabbing Rosuxis's arm she drags her away, with Rosuxis kicking and screaming, us following. The crowd warily gives us glances, like it's pretty normal for this to be happening.

Once we're behind the building the girl takes off her mask, revealing streaming blonde hair and puffed up ruby red lips.

"This is a masquerade! You have to wear a mask!" she snarls, looking really angry in general.

"Why do you care so much?" Rosuxis growls, rubbing her arm.

"Because I'm the host, and everyone should wear a mask, did I even invite you?" she grumbles I'm about to say something when a tall man with a golden mask strides over.

"They are with me Chickette, no need to worry," he states boldly, Chickette backs off and then with a hmpff stalks off.

"You three all better leave before Master Vaughn sees you crashing his party, and if I see you again I won't be covering," he snaps then walks away with us confused.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I decided to make this a THREE part chapter because I'm bored and have nothing to do today cause my Cuz is leaving and I think I might have over tanned so I'm not heading back to the beach! See you in part three loveys!<em>


	16. Follow Me Down: Part III

_Okay, I'm back AGAIN! XD Addie's pretty busy and I'm just chilling, cause all my friends that live here got sent to jail, A.K.A SUMMER SCHOOL! Anyways I hope you don't await the same fate :) it would be terrible and pure awful! D: good luck to you all and the waves here are the bomb!_

* * *

><p><strong>Follow Me Down Part III<strong>

**Kings & Queens**

**Rosuxis's POV**

"What are we gonna do?" Axel grumbles, laying flat on his back.

We're all sitting in Roxas's room trying to figure out how to sneak into the stupid masked ball thing.

"I got it!" I exclaim, sitting up so I can face the two. They both turn to me with eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Let's get some nice clothes and masks and just walk in. I mean, it's _perfect _they're all wearing masks so no one will know who we are!" I explain, but then kinda look at Axel's hair.

"Maybe someone will know who you are..." I mutter, staring at the red spikes.

"Whatever... Let's think about that later. But really, where the heck are we gonna get clothes, let alone the frilly masks..." Roxas says, frowning a little. I like his frown, it's cute.

"Well let's just go to Twilight Town and walk around for a little bit, we're probably find some boutique," I persist, truthfully I wanna dress up, I wanna figure out Roslyn's problem too, but still, what NORMAL girl doesn't wanna wear a dress at least ONCE?

"Okay, we'll go now," Axel says, getting to his feet.

"W-what?" Roxas and I both stutter in unison.

"Yeah, _now_. I have a feeling Roslyn is in over her head, and as her friends we should be doing something, shouldn't we?" he states, now that he says it, I feel like a crappy friend for even asking.

"What about Saix?" Roxas mutters, shaking his blonde head.

"Don't worry about it, we've done our missions, so he won't bug us." Axel points out, we nod and then I get to my feet.

"Let's go," I say, pulling Roxas up.

**~(2 Hours Later)~**

"I can't believe there's a whole store dedicated to masks..." I grumble as we sit down on the bell tower, each of us holding a single bag.

"I can't believe Axel stole some money," Roxas mutters, giving Axel a look that says, _your in so much trouble._

Axel laughs a little then pulls out a bright red mask, and puts it on with a goofy smile.

"What I can't believe is that people wear this stuff!" he laughs, I take mine out, a light crushed blue, silver glitter circles the shiny white beads. Personally I like it, I mean who doesn't wanna wear a dress, at least once.

Axel stands picking up his bag, telling us we should go get changed if we want to make it to the train station before Roslyn.

I drop off my mask and dress in my room to make a quick stop downstairs to scope the place out. As I slowly walk down the blue stairs, eyes pinned on the ground, I hear someone behind me.

"Rosuxis?" I turn to see Roslyn, she doesn't look like my normal friend. Paler, her skin looks a bit chalky, violet eyes are now hollow looking, wait, they're not even a vibrant color, dull and hollow.

"Hey," I manage to say, unable to fathom her odd appearance.

"Hey what's up?" she responds, sounding normal.

"Why haven't you been meeting us on the Clock Tower?" I ask boldly, which takes her by surprise.

"I... I'm angry at Axel," she finally sums up the lie, then looks to something on the wall, staring blankly.

"You shouldn't be, cause we're all friends and supposed to resolve things," I say, she seems to be considering the sentence.

"Maybe," Roslyn mutters, then nods, a simple wordless goodbye.

**~(1 Hour Later)~**

**Axel's POV**

"I think we look fabulous," Rosuxis comments, she might at least, she's the one wearing a pretty blue dress, unlike Roxas and me. We're in these things called suits, which are impractical and annoying.

"Sure," I mutter, and almost jump out of my seat again as the train screeches to a slow jerky halt.

I peer out the window as Roslyn leaps off the train. She's in ballet flats once again, hey like my vocabulary? I learned about 50 other fancy words for this trip, trust me, pure torture. This time she's in a different dress, still black but looks more elegant. It's still short and she's wearing some fishnet gloves, which look kinda fun.

"Let's go," Roxas says and we all file off the train, pausing for a quick moment so Roslyn is far enough ahead not to notice.

A crowd of people stands before us, everyone is swarming around in their prestigious dresses and suits, acting like they own the world. A door is open where everyone walks through, I follow and find myself in a brightly lit ballroom.

There's nice music flowing gracefully from an orchestra, chatter also fills the air quiet murmurs or loud laughs. Everyone is in vibrant masks, each more extravagant from the next.

"Let's split up, I'll watch Roslyn, Rosuxis you go talk to those girls over there Roxas you go talk to the people on the outskirts," I say, the two blondes both nod and we all go separate ways. I make my way through the mass of people, following the shimmer of blackish brown hair.

The music switches suddenly to a slower tune and everyone matches up with someone, guys asking girls to dance some girls asking guys to dance. I keep my eyes pinned on Roslyn, who stands perfectly still until someone approaches her, golden mask…

"May I have this dance?" he asks, voice smooth and confident.

"You may," Roslyn responds wispily, and he sweeps her hand up and she twirls around a couple times. For some reason I get an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, what's wrong with me?

I feel someone tap my shoulder; I turn to face a girl with light brown hair and a purple mask, blue eyes staring up to my face.

"Will you dance with me?" she asks, with a high pitched voice. I have a certain knowledge that I can't honestly say no, so I nod and subconsciously hold her hand and follow her steps.

"So, who's this whole thing for anyway?" I mutter, through her glittery eyeholes I can see a skeptical look.

"Shouldn't you know since you're here?" she says.

"I um came with a friend of mine, so I'm not so sure," I respond, liking the response.

"Oh well then it's the Moonlight Ball, it holds every two years and goes on every night for a couple weeks. I personally only come two days a week, it's exhausting!" she comments, swaying a little off sync with the music.

"Well why?" I ask, trying to shake more information out of her.

"It's for some guy, Vaughn? Yeah, he's well known around here, very rich… I can't honestly remember why he holds it; all I know is that it's fun. But my favorite part is to watch the dancers. Have you seen them?"

"No I haven't…" I mutter, she gives a little gasp in surprise, then smiles, eager to tell me.

"They are absolutely amazing, I mean they do all these really dramatic and passionate numbers, so beautiful! You have to stay to see them, all my friends and I always watch! My favorite is this guy who always wears a gold mask, oh there he is right now! See that girl with him? She dances with them too, I like her I guess, isn't she pretty?" the girl blabbers. Roslyn's a dancer?

"Yeah, she's really pretty," I say, voice barely above a whisper as I watch her spin around with golden mask.

Around half an hour passes with me randomly talking to people about meaningless thing while I watch Roslyn.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please silence yourselves for tonight's performance!" a woman standing at a microphone on stage announces. When she says the word silence, it really just sounds like, _shut the hell up._

The lights dim and I see Roxas and Rosuxis fall in place next to me, both of them whispering quietly about what the performance could be. A spotlight shimmers onto the stage and everyone's eyes dart up.

~AUTHORS NOTE ALERT~

_This next part is just describing the dance, I won't be pissed if you don't read it or anything because it really doesn't add to the story or anything like that. Just some random thing I wrote up for the hell of it. Skip if you'd like. It's a fun scene though…_

(~Narrators POV~)

_As the complete darkness that has settled upon the cherry wood stage catches the eyes of everyone in the ballroom. One of the four dancers quietly skitters across the floor and takes her place._

_A glimmering spotlight shines brightly on her illuminating the girl's sharp features. Roslyn is how three others in the crowd know her. But to everyone else she's the dancer with black hair._

_A sad look has washed over her face, she stares down at the floor, eye's pinned on nothing. Her mask is black along with her dress and ballet flats, her lips are painted a soft red and eyes enhanced with smoky eye shadow and eyeliner._

_She holds a red rose, thorns still there, pricking her light skin, digging pain into her palms._

_Suddenly, a boy steps from the shadows golden mask on, eyes straight to her, she pretends to not notice as he slips behind her._

_The rose falls to the ground and she begins to walk away slowly. Eyes still hollow with a deep inner sadness. The guy touches her shoulder, making her whirl around._

_For a few moments there is utter stillness and silence shared between the two, then the music starts and they both ignite into a graceful and haunting flurry of movement. The girl spinning and twisting away as the boy tries hard to catch her gaze for a heartbeat._

_Two other dancers have now taken stage, a girl and a boy. Who both twirl around the two, making each step and stance more dramatic._

_The red head standing in the crowd looks angry and in awe at the same time, watching his friend. Rosuxis looks up, taking in the sight, she's never seen dance before, and finds it outstanding. Roxas is checking the costumes of everyone in the room out, confused but entertained, still worried about Roslyn's well being._

_Roslyn's heart pounds quickly and is almost in her throat as she draws one leg behind her back, remembering each step as she goes along._

_Gavin always told her never to look into the crowd, but for some reason she peers out and her eyes instantly fall on spiky red hair._

~(Axel's POV)~

I see Roslyn's eyes stare straight at me, and watch as the widen. She stumbles a little on a spin but one of the dancers catches her arm, making it look set up. Soon the music ends and the room bursts into applause. Shouts and whistles for all four fill the open space, as each dancer beams out to the crowd.

As soon as every cheer is finished, Roslyn darts down from stage, vanishing in the crowd.

"I'm gonna go talk to those girls some more, I think I was really getting something out of them," Rosuxis says and flies into the swarm of people. Roxas follows in suit, saying something about seeing a door.

"Weren't they amazing!" a girl squeals, she looks around 14 and has a pink mask on.

"Oh my gosh! They so were!" the girl I talked to earlier agrees, some other people gather around and I find myself caught in the midst of their conversation, nodding and agreeing.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to dance?" someone says from behind me, I almost jump turning around to see Roslyn, a friendly smile on her face.

"You're one of the dancers! You did fantastic!" a guy says, she smiles in return then takes my arm

and leads me away.

Before she can pull me farther I grab her hand and pull her into the slow step that everyone around us is doing.

"Axel, what are you doing here!" she hisses under her breath, eyes furious.

"Sorry Rossy," I say playfully, she glares and steps on my toes, I wince because she stomps hard and then rubs her heel in.

"Don't call me that," she growls and I become serious too. A couple people glance our way, so Roslyn pulls me aside and then shoves her way through the dancing couples until she finds a door, which she swings open and shoves me inside.

"Why did you follow me!" she snaps, I look around the room, it's a closet, brooms and cleaning supplies all stacked up.

"Why won't you tell me anything!" I snap back, which takes her slightly by surprise but she recovers fast.

"I asked first!" she resorts, and then I feel anger bubbling up inside me. Roslyn was supposed to be my friend.

"I followed you to make sure you're not in too deep by yourself, because that's what FRIENDS do, but apparently you don't know the term well!" I shout.

"I'm fine on my own you don't have to watch over me!" she growls, and I feel all the anger fly out.

"No you don't get it, that's what FRIENDS do but I don't even think we SHOULD be friends! You know what, we're not!" I scream and then automatically wanna snatch the words back.

Roslyn looks at me like I just slapped her across the face, then punched her in the gut.

"R-really?" she whispers, and I see a glimmer of tears glint in her eyes, making me feel worse.

"Roslyn I…" I begin but she turns away from me, cutting me off.

"Just go away," she mutters, I reach out to touch her shoulder but she wheels around, eyes burning with rage.

"Get the hell away from me Axel or I swear I'll force you too!" she screams and I feel like I've just been slapped too.

I look at the door, my only escape out. But I realize leaving means that there's a chance I'll never be able to make it up to her. But staying risks making matters much worse.

I grab her by the shoulders and look straight into her eyes. I think I've seen someone kiss once, and it was some flimsy princess kissing some flimsy prince. But I figured it couldn't be too damn hard.

Roslyn's lips were soft and for some reason tasted like vanilla. Finally I let her go and she looks up to me.

"I swear on my life I didn't mean it," I whisper and she nods in understanding, then kisses me, longer and slower then pushes me away.

"Now get the hell out of here and don't you dare come back," she murmurs then slides around me and slips out the door, leaving me speechless.

* * *

><p><em>Ah! By reader request I did that last part XD well I hope you're all happy now and stop asking me to pair Roslyn and Axel! Well did you get enough of the secret to hold you over? Stay tuned for more from Addie and me!<em>


	17. It's Just Magic I Guess

**You guys remember that star necklace, right? Well...I think it has an...interesting past...This is EPA by the way...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: It's Just Magic I Guess<strong>

**Third Person**

Axel stared up at the ceiling, trying to get every inch of last night's memory out of his mind. He was twiddling around with the necklace he found in Olympus Colosseum.

_"I can't believe I kissed her..." _Axel thought, one hand touching his lips and the other on the necklace around his neck.

Unknowingly, he pressed a secret button on the back of the star. It shone blue for a second, then blue shone in Axel's eyes. He instantly jumped out of bed, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I've got to find Roslyn! She'll be happy to know today's the last day!" he chirped, running out of his door.

* * *

><p><strong>Number XV's Room: AKA Roslyn<strong>

Roslyn was peacefully sleeping, her purplish-black hair hanging off the side of her bed. The mask and dress were long gone, her dress hung up in the closet and her mask askew on the bedside table. She should've known that all of this peace was too good to last.

"ROSLYN! ROSLYN!" Axel yelled, banging on her door only loud enough for her to hear.

She groggingly sat up, flicking on her lamp and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Rosuxis, go back to bed!" she yelled back, a bit grumpy from the lack of sleep.

"Rosuxis? This is Axel! I have something to tell you!" he responded, not banging on the door anymore.

"Axel...? Uh...a-alright...come in!" she said, covering herself up with her blanket.

Axel threw open the door, closing it slowly, and walked over to her bed, a smile still on his face.

"So...what did you want?" she asked impatiently.

"I wanted to let you know that today is the last mission before we'll all be working together again!" he said, finally calming down.

Her eyes instantly landed on his hair, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you...uh...dye your hair?" she asked, pointing to it.

He scooted over to her vanity mirror looking at his hair. The color seemed to fade, and now looked as if it was turning brown.

"Um..." Axel looked at his reflection, tilting his head and squinting his eyes, "...No, I don't think so!" he finally concluded.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, putting her hand to his forehead.

"Of course! I'm fine, really!" he said, removing her hand and letting it go.

"Alright, Axel...if you say so...but can you leave so I can get ready for my mission?"

"Sure! See you at the clock tower!" he waved a goodbye, then left her room, closing the door behind him.

"Red-heads..." she grumbled, lying back down to try and get some more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*2 hours later*<em>**

Rosuxis, Axel, Roxas, and even Roslyn showed up at the main room that morning, sitting on the couch to wait for their partners. Nobody could take their eyes of Axel, not even for a second. All of them stayed silent, well...except for Axel.

"...and then Larxene yelled at me for the fifth time that mission! It was so funny!" he giggled, actually giggled, and held his stomach in laughter.

They kept looking at him with WTF expressions and raised eyebrows. Finally, Rosuxis got to nerve to speak up.

"Your hair is looking...unusually...droopy today." she said, finally getting the words out.

His hair looked a bit like a spiky, auburn colored bush the way his hair seemed to defy gravity somehow. The color had now gone from flaming red, to almost nearly a deep brown with red streaks. Axel's eyes looked a bit different. It looked like they were going from green to blue.

"Oh...I guess I never seem to notice!" he said, putting on his new, goofy, signature smile.

"You've also been acting...strange." Roxas agreed, still drowsy.

"Yeah, crazy boy here woke me up two hours ago to tell me that today will be the last day we'll all be apart." Roslyn yawned, stretching her arms.

"Well...I guess that's just the way I am!" he responded, hands on his hips.

"Wow, Axel...I never took you for the naive type." Roxas said, smiling a bit.

Rosuxis held back a laugh and Roslyn smirked.

"Come on Roslyn! We've got to help Timon and Pumba today!" Xigbar called from the hallway, a portal already opened up.

She nodded to three, a simple goodbye, and followed Xigbar into the portal.

"Hey, I think you've gotten shorter too!" Rosuxis laughed, Roxas joining along.

"That's not very nice..." Axel pouted, crossing his arms.

"Yo, Axel! We've got a big problem at Olympus! Let's MOVE IT!" Larxene yelled, pointing to the portal she already opened.

"Alright!" he replied happily, flipping backwards off the couch, landing perfectly on his feet, and going in after the blond...head first.

"So..." Rosuxis mumbled, once they were finally alone.

"So..." Roxas repeated, head resting on his hand.

"Think Axel's been acting weird?" Rosuxis asked sarcastically, arms behind her head.

"Oh, big time! In fact...he's starting to act, and even look just like S-" he cut himself off, going completely silent.

"Like...who?" she asked curiously, leaning closer in anticipation.

"No one." Roxas and another voice said at the same time.

She looked back to see Saix, a portal already opened. It seemed like he heard their entire conversation.

"Prince Aladdin needs someones assistance. Genie Heartless have taken over his castle and they've held Princess Jasmine captive. Let's go." he explained in monotone, crossing his arms in impatience.

"Bye Rose..." he said, standing up to leave.

"Bye Roxas..." she said, kissed her hand, and placed it gently on his lips.

Roxas blushed, and walked slowly to the portal. He looked back at Rosuxis as his face dissapeared into the swirl. As Rosuxis waited for her partner, she saw other Nobodies filing out into the main room. The first pair she saw was Demyx and Luxord. Demyx was a creepy blond guy that held some sort of blue guitar, and Luxord was a brighter blond that controlled floating cards.

"Red Queen...monster Heartless...Hatter..." she strained to listen on what they were talking about, but that's all she could get.

Two more Nobodies walked out, who were revealed to be Xaldin and Xemnas. Xaldin was a big, overly build guy with a mass of crazy black hair. Xemnas, he was the leader, the most feared member of the Organization. But Rosuxis didn't fear him for some reason, she actually thought he was kinda funny looking. Rosuxis decided to listen in.

"Captain Hook...giant fairy Heartless...Peter in danger..." was all she could get.

She was getting a bored waiting for Zexion, and was about to go get him when she heard something that made her heart nearly stop.

"King Mickey...Sora...friends in danger...that Sorisu girl..."

It was Murluxia and Lexaeus. The pink haired, grown man with a flower scythe, and the red haired man with a feisty attitude. As they dissapeared, Rosuxis felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

_Who is Sorisu...and why does it sound so familiar...?_

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Zexion and Vexen. Vexen had dishwater blond hair and carried some sort of black and blue weapon.

"We're going to Twilight Town. There's this little mansion in the forest. Our mission is to retrieve...a girl named Namine. She's a witch...they say she's connected to everybody's Somebody life...Saix says she'll be able to help." Zexion explained, opening a portal.

"Yes, and certain Nobodies are going to have to wake up." Vexen said, nodding.

"What...wake up? What do you mean?" Rosuxis asked, cocking her head sideways.

"You know all of us have another life, right? There's another person out there...who's connected to us. You understand that, don't you?" Zexion began to explain.

Rosuxis nodded, showing she understood.

"Namine as been putting together you and Roxas's Somebody memories for years. Today is the day where your memories will be complete. Once you meet her...you will not exist anymore."

"Not...exist? I...don't understand. Am I going to die?" she asked, tears welding in her eyes.

"Look...Rosuxis...we're not suppose to exist. We're just here because our Somebodies lost their hearts. Namine has been working for years to bring their hearts back...and she's finally succeeded. Only one ingredient is needed now to bring them back for good, and that's each of us." Vexen said, trying to help the girl understand.

"N-NO!" Rosuxis burst out, "...this is MY life! I will NOT cooperate!"

"Everyone else will die...everyone on every world. Your Somebody is one of the most powerful there is, and she needs you to become whole again." Zexion wanted to help Rosuxis, he really did.

"Also, the only two who are really needed for this is you and Roxas. Please do it Rosuxis...for the sake of all the worlds. I promise you won't regret it." Vexen said, holding out his hand.

"B-But...IT'S MY LIFE!" she fought, whipping out her Keyblade.

"Zexion, the sleep powder." Vexen ordered, his eyes hard.

Zexion nodded, producing a black bag of shining blue glitter.

"I'm sorry Rosuxis...but we have to do this." he said, throwing the glitter over her.

She became drowsy, trying to fight the sleepiness. Suddenly, she went unconscious before hitting the ground. Rosuxis hit the ground, her Keyblade thumping down beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a cliff hanger, huh? I had to make all this up on the spot! Halfway through I just stopped thinking and let my hands go with the flo! XD<strong>


	18. Forgotton

_Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing fine! Here's a shiny new update just for all you crazy fanatics... And strangely enough I gave some new characters some POV's for the hell of it.  
><em>

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE  
>GO SEE ADDIE'S NEW STORY! IT'S A SONG WRITTEN BY ROSUXIS A COUPLE MONTHSYEARS/WEEKS INTO THE FUTURE! READ IT CAUSE IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!  
><strong>

~Vamps

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Roxas's POV~<em>**

Saix suddenly comes to a halt, kicking some sand up when he stops.

He whirls around and throws some green glitter into my face, I sneeze and brushing the remaining out of my eyes.

"W-what was th-that?" I cough out, vision getting blurry.

"Roxas I'm sorry but this is for the greater good of the Organization, you understand that don't you?" Saix says, he gives me a small, creepily wicked smile. It looks as if he's encouraging an enemy.

"Wh-at a-a-re you tal-king a-a-about?" I stutter, loosing the power of my tongue, now feeling like a lump of raw meat in my mouth.

"You don't know? Oh, well I guess you deserve to know before you vanish. In short we're giving you to make sure that blonde girl doesn't take the rest of us. Understand?" he tells me quickly, Saix's face looks pained, as if just wasting his breath on telling me this disgusts him.

"Goodbye Roxas," I can barely hear Saix's voice telling me, before my world fades quickly to black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Roslyn's POV~<em>**

"Okay kid, you can leave now," Xigbar tells me, I roll my eyes towards him then step into the portal, appearing in Castle. I hate this place, and I know that I'm going to leave as soon as I get my little sister, maybe I can convince Axel, Rosuxis and Roxas to come with me. That sounds nice, we'll live on the beach and-

"Rosssslyn!" someone singsongs, I whirl around to see a very odd looking Axel.

"Axel?" I mutter, raising an eyebrow to his less spiky fading red hair.

"Course it's me! Why wouldn't it be? Hahaha! That rhymed! Did you get it because me and be sound ALIKE!" Axel giggles, and I mean really _giggles _I give him a wide eyed stare.

"Are you completely SURE you're feeling okay?" I ask, reaching up to touch his forehead again, which is fine.

"Rossy, I don't understand why you think there's something wrong," Axel says, frowning, then his lips twitch a little and he breaks into a full blown smile.

"Please _don't _call me Rossy," I growl, I'd let him if it WASN'T what my kidnapped little sister always called me.

"Okay... Okay... I'm sorry Ros-lyn," he says, enhancing each part.

"Geez your wacked out today... Maybe you should go to sleep-" I begin but then I see a silver glint from around his neck.

"What's that?" I snap, he looks at me blankly.

"What?"

"**That!" **I exclaim and grab at it, pulling up a star shaped necklace.

"Shit!" I shout, making everyone turn to me with wide eyes.

"Hit! I win! Get it?" I fake laugh and Axel gives me a strange look.

"But you didn't say that you just said-" he begins but I snatch up his arm and sprint up the stairs and to my room, shoving him through the door and slamming it behind me.

"Give me necklace!" I demand, he frowns at me.

"Please?" he prompts, sighing I roll my eyes and then let out a disgraceful, "please".

"Aw, come on, say it like you mean it," Axel pouts, crossing his arms. I sigh again then lean in, our noses touching.

"Axel," I whisper, both his eyebrows raise and his weird expression fades.

In one swift movement I wrap my fingers around the chain and unhook from his neck, the chilling silver touching my palm. I grasp the pointed star shape in my hand then bring it closer to my face.

"You are such a sucker for that stuff!" I giggle.

"Hey no fair! Cheater!" Axel snaps, I uncurl my fingers from around the necklace, revealing the small object, shimmering in the light.

"Damn it Axel!" I snarl, simmering with anger.

"Hmm?" he mutters, not even looking like Axel. Wait... He kinda looks like... I tip my head to one side and I can see it now, he looks exactly like Sora, are you kidding me?

"What? You don't look well... Oh geez are you feeling okay?" Axel exclaims, blue eyes wide with concern.

"Oh god Axel..." I grumble and put the broken necklace around his neck.

"Whatcha doin' now?" he asks, giving me a goofy smile that seriously creeps me out.

"Just put this thing on..."

Axel sets it on and my finger brushes the back of the star, it glows green and he falls over on the floor, eyes glazed over.

"Axel!" I yelp and kneel to his side. Just like him to faint and freaking leave me alone to freak out over him.

"W-what happened?" he mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his head. Oh thank god, his eyes are a vibrant green again.

"Ahumm..." I say, not really knowing how to explain her switched who he was for half a day.

"Oh! Roslyn there's something I really need to tell you, it's really important," Axel says, I give him a funny look, not believing him. But his face is completely straight so I look at him and nod for him to go on.

"Somethings happening-" he starts.

"Roslyn!" someone shouts, and Larxene comes knocking down my door, she sounds happy. I mean honestly _happy._

"And Axel?" she mutters confused to why we're both sitting on the floor, or maybe she's confused to why he's even with me at the moment.

"Well, get up girl! This is super important!" she exclaims.

"What?" Axel and I both say in unison

I didn't really notice that there was something behind Larxene's back, but damn if I would have I would have smacked her upside the head five days back.

In seconds I feel something hit my head and I'm on the ground, my head burning with pain. I see a pool of crimson blood make a ring around my head and know it's staining the tile floor as each second passes.

"What the-" I choke but my mouth fills with blood and I can barely breathe.

"Roslyn!" I hear Axel yelp but then followed by a thumb and Axel falls over on the ground beside me

"Well that was less of a fight than I expected..."

I glare up at her before I feel an eye swelling shut.

"I never really liked you two anyway... Have fun wherever you're gonna get dragged off to," I manage to hear Larxene snicker, then, complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larxene's POV<strong>_

How much do I love wacking my two least favorite people? A whole damn lot. I smile to Axel & Roslyn's limp bodies sprawled out on the ground, both of their heads are bleeding like crazy, and I start to wonder if I hit them too hard. Ha, as if!

"Did you take care her Larxene?" someone asks from behind me, it's Vexen who's standing in front of me with crossed arms, Zexion is behind him, looking more sad than usual. Probably because he finished his book or something weird like that.

"Two birds with one stone," I announce proudly, stepping aside to reveal Axel & Roslyn.

Vexen looks unsurprised, but Zexion seems to go a little more pale. I wonder if he doesn't have any guts... Ha, Demyx would probably have a heart attack if he saw this... That'd be really funny. I snicker a bit just thinking about it, Vexen and Zexion both turn to me with weird expressions and I shut my trap.

"Just help Zexion put them downstairs, and when they wake up lie to both of them saying that they went on a mission together and both got attacked harshly. I'm pretty sure neither of them are going to remember you hit them over the head with that thing," Vexen instructs, clearly bored. He strides away, seeming to have better business to attend to.

"So... We just pick 'em up?" I ask, Zexion nods with a sullen look, he sweeps Axel up over his shoulder then stumbles.

"How much does this guy eat..." I can hear him mutter, before he walks out of the room.

I pick up a bloody Roslyn and follow Zexion. Finally after almost tripping like five times, we're bellow Castle. To be completely truthful with you I've never been down here, but don't you freaking dare tell a soul that.

"So... Why are we down here in the first place?" I prompt, trying to poke some questions out of him.

"Because we were told to," Zexion mumbles and sets Axel down on one of the beds that's bellow.

I drop Roslyn down and she ends up at a funny angle, I snicker. Zexion mutters something and then turns her so she's resting on her side. I never knew book boy could be so nice to people.

We both stand there for around 25 minutes, waiting for them to wake up, but neither moves.

"How hard did you hit them!" Zexion exclaims after another added 10 minutes.

"Not as hard as I could've," I respond, he gives me a pissed off look then returns to staring at the wall.

Finally Roslyn starts mumbling and eventually sits up, looking dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" she asks shakily, looking around, she see's Axel, but thank god she's faced away and he cant see the blood.

"Welcome back girl," I snicker and Zexion shoots me a look.

"You and Axel were on a mission and both of you were taken out pretty hard," he tells Roslyn, who gets a more confused look.

"I don't remember that..."

"Well you both got knocked a cliff and there were some jagged rocks bellow, we found you a little while later..." Zexion explains, and then she gives a knowing nod.

"I think I can remember now," she responds, rubbing her head.

"Is Axel okay?" she asks, and Zexion looks a little at unease so I decide to help him with this one.

"He will be,"

"H-hello?" Axel mumbles sitting up and wincing.

"Axel!" Roslyn exclaims and hops out of her bed so she can see him better.

Axel stares at her blankly and then looks over to us then back to Roslyn, who seems to be waiting to tell him something.

"What was it?" I can hear her whisper, but he stares at her, confused.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha! I avoided a fight scene and gave you that instead... Well Vampie loves you and I hope your not busting down my door trying to attack me. Trust me man, I've got my pepper spray and surfboard, and that does damage.<em>


	19. Somebodies

**Hi, this is Emo Princess Addie here with the next chapter! I can't believe that huge cliffhanger last chapter! I think I might be writing two chapters in a row this time! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Somebodies <strong>

**Third Person**

_I can't believe Zexion betrayed me, I thought he was my friend. That's what I get for trusting somebody I barley know._

Rosuxis felt the world returning to her as she fluttered her eyes open to meet a completely white room. She was no longer in her cloak, but wearing an all white outfit that consisted of a T-shirt, shorts, and plain socks. The confused girl whips her head to the left, spotting Roxas right next to her. He wore white and black. His outfit was a black shirt, short-sleeved white jacket, white pants, black and white checkered shoes, and a black and white checkered sweat band around his left wrist.

"Roxas..." she mutters, crawling on all fours next to him.

She stroked his hair gently, praying that he wasn't dead. Her prayers were answered as his icy blue eyes opened, and the first thing they saw was her.

"Rosuxis..." he grumbled, pushing himself up in to the sitting position.

"I'm scared..." she says, grabbing onto his hand.

"Me too..." he admits, getting closer to her.

"Do you know what's going on here?" she asks, looking him in the eyes.

He nods, "...Namine needs our help, well...more specifically Sora and Sorisu's help."

"Who are they? No one will tell me..." she cocks her head in confusion, looking at her boyfriend.

"Sorisu is your Somebody, and Sora is mine." he starts to explain.

"Is Sora nice, and Sorisu?" she asks, wondering why these are the questions that come out of her mouth.

"Yes," he says, "...both of them, and they need our help. Nice people don't deserve to die, right?"

"Right..." Rosuxis agrees, "...but I still don't want to do it Roxas."

"I don't either, but I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Namine will be arriving soon with Xemnes and Saix...and we'll have to go."

"Go where?" she says, feeling sad.

"Back to our Somebodies. You see Rose...we're the other half of them. No one person can survive with only one half...that one half is their body."

"So...we're the body?" she says, starting to understand.

"Exactly, and their the heart. A heart without a body can't live on it's own, that's why we need to go back."

"We won't die?"

"Nope."

"I still want to fight for it Roxas...I still want to fight for my right to live!" she announces, standing up sharply.

_Fight, fight, fight..._

"There's no point...we'll just lose..." he replied, still on the ground, facing the other way.

_For the darkness..._

"Why are you giving up so easily?" she shouts, glaring at him.

_Fight for your life..._

"All hope is gone...I can't do it..." he pouts, looking at nothing.

_If you want to live forvever... (Forever...)_

"That is not the Roxas I know! Get your butt up and let's kick Saix, Xemnes, and that girl Namine's ass!" she says, whipping out her Keyblade.

_You've got to hold up your blade and..._

_FIGHT!_

"You know...you're right! We CAN do it! I want to live as much as the next guy...so I'm with you!" he says, jumping up and summoning his blade.

_The destruction surrounds you..._

_but you are not alone..._

_You will be around forever..._

_Use your only solution...to live..._

Suddenly, the big, white door slams open to reveal three people. Two Nobodies, Xemnes and Saix, faces emotionless as they walk in the room. The other girl, who Rosuxis guessed was Namine walked in behind them, a welcoming grin on her face. She was a blue-eyed blond, and wore a solid white dress with white Mary-Janes that had small, blue flowers on them. Rosuxis and Roxas get into their battle stance, preparing for the battle.

_Fight for the darkness_

_and fight for your life!_

_Your destiny wants you to live forever..._

_So hold up that blade and..._

_FIGHT!_

Saix whips out Claymore, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"I'm first..." he announces, jumping into the air.

"Fine by me..." Roxas grunts, jumping as well.

"Be careful Roxas!" Rosuxis calls from down below, seeing as this was his battle.

Saix took a swing at Roxas, who dodged and hit him in the gutm sending him back into the wall. As Rosuxis stood there, the entire room seemed to spin, but she manadged to stay standing.

_Everything around you spins like a hurricane..._

_the pictures begin to flash by..._

_Containing the answers to your mysterious life..._

_It feels as if you get lifted to the sky..._

_and your life is fading away..._

_But you've got to save the day!_

Rosuxis knocks herself out of the unwanted trance and gets back to reality, Keyblade still in hand.

"Come and get me Xemnas!" she shouts, ready for what was about to come.

"My pleasure..." he growls, pulling a sword out of thin air.

She runs towards him, blade rested on her shoulder, then slices, hitting Xemnes clean on shoulder blade. He cries out in pain, but ignores the bruise and takes a swing at her, knocking Rosuxis back.

_(Fight, fight fight...)_

_Fight for your home in darkness!_

_(Fight, fight, fight!)_

_You have the right to live!_

_(Fight, fight, fight!)_

_You can live forever!_

_(Fight, fight, fight!)_

_Hold up your blade and..._

_FIGHT!_

Up above, Roxas and Saix were going at it. Blade was clashing against blade, sparks flying from the constant contact. Finally, Roxas slipped out his blade, hitting Saix right in the face with the hard metal. He growled, having the wind knocked out of him.

"AHHH!" he cried, coming back with his weapon and smashing it up against Roxas's side.

He yelled out, hitting Saix upside his rib cage, wanting this to end. Down below, Rosuxis rest for a moment, closing her eyes, and Xemnes stops in his tracks smiling.

_Your eyes are closing,_

_your life is fading,_

_something inside you is waiting,_

_something has to be done before you fade away..._

Roxas looks down only for a second and screams, "ROSE!" then dives down after her.

_The energy is leaving,_

_your heart is beating,_

_The darkness is turning to light_

_BUT YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT!_

Rosuxis let's out a yell, swinging her blade to meet with Xemnes's face, who get's knocked back into the door, closing it behind Namine.

"I WILL LIVE!" she shouts, her blade being held in the air.

_Fight, fight fight! (For the darkness...)_

_Fight, fight, fight! (For your life...)_

_Fight, fight, fight! (You can live forever!)_

_Just hold up your blade and...FIGHT!_

That one hit was all Rosuxis had left and she fell to the ground, her blade dropping down beside her. Namine walks closer, two glowing white figures walking behind her. Roxas kneels down by her side, holding her tight and not wanting to let go.

_The blade drops to the ground,_

_you hang your head in defeat,_

_the sun starts to rise,_

_you know you've been beat..._

_Namine stands above you,_

_the figures becoming visible at her side..._

The two figures came into focus, one a girl and the other a boy. The girl a burnette, her eyes closed as she stood. Rosuxis just knew it was Sorisu, the way she and her face was the same. It was almost like looking in a mirror. She wore a loose-sleeved light blue T-shirt, black short shorts, and white sneakers. Rosuxis looked at the necklace, and put her hand around her own, it was the same. Roxas continued to hold Rosuxis as he looked at his other half, Sora.

_You feel the end coming,_

_as you four are lifted to the sky,_

_Roxas wips away your tear,_

_you know he'll always be near..._

As they floated, Rosuxis got a good look at her counterparts shoulder...their was a cresent scar on it, like hers. Roxas kissed her one last time as they began to shimmer with colors of gold and white.

_You and him start to shimmer..._

_You're going transparent..._

_You guess likes the winner..._

The four move cloer to each other and Sorisu opens her eyes, which are revealed to be a shining gray.

"Rosuxis..." she says, "...we meet at last."

Rosuxis nods, "...I really didn't want to go back. But...if it's to help you and the all worlds...I'll do it. We would have eventuallty been erased anyway..."

"Good..." Sorisu says, "...come on." and holds out her hand.

"Roxas..." she looks back, giving him a slow and sweet kiss.

"It's time now Roxas...let's go save our friends!" so called Sora says, holding out his hand happily.

_Something tell you you'll still be alive,_

_But memory of this will be none._

_You accept that fate as you desaperate,_

_and she and you become one..._

Rosuxis touches hands with Sorisu, and they hug. Rosuxis begins to fade away, becoming trasparent and shimmery. Roxas shakes hands with Sora and gives him a bro-hug, also fading.

_Your name is Sorisu,_

_and his is Sora,_

_that's who you have been all along..._

_But just remember one thing when you return..._

Rosuxis and Roxas fade away, their smiles being the last thing seen.

_This will always be...your Nobody song..._

Sorisu and Sora slowly begin to drop to the ground, their brown hair floating like they were under the water. As they lie on the ground, their eyes close.

"Let's send them back to Donald and Goofy...they'll know what to do." Saix says, feeling silly for saying those names.

"Good idea..." Saix agrees, picking up the two with magic.

"I'll miss you guys..." Namine mutters, "...I really will..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, holy crap! I'm sorry I did that guys, but everybody would've died if I didn't! I sorta feel weird because this made me cry...aw well! The next chapter will be focused on Axel and Roslyn, so that's Vampilla's department! See ya! -EPA<strong>


	20. Dreams

***Sob* aren't you sad? :( Vampie is! But nevermind that... Let's write this thing! Or in your case read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Something Or Other...<strong>

**Dreams  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Axel's POV~<strong>_

"W-what?" The girl standing in front of me stutters, I give her another long stare, nope I have no idea who she is, er... Wait... Who am I?

"It's me! You know, Roslyn? You friend? Oh come on Axel!" she snaps, now she looks pretty pissed.

"Roslyn?" I echo, she gives a quick nod, but nothing comes back to me, nothing at all.

"Axel, it's not funny, come on just start laughing!" she says, her voice getting a little more high pitched and eyes getting a little more wild.

"I'm Axel?" I ask, I think I must be Axel cause she's called me that two times, oh I think... Yeah I think I remember now, I'm Axel.

"Yes, yes! No freaking duh you're Axel! Stop it!" she snaps again, and I think she wants me to say something...

"I really don't know who you are," I mumble, and she sighs and turns to someone else. There's two other people standing in the room, a blonde girl with a weird hairstyle, and some other guy with blue hair.

"What's wrong with him Zexion?" she mutters, and "Zexion" steps forward and looks at me.

"I think he has amnesia..." he responds, placing a hand on his chin and then raising a blue eyebrow, which is kinda funny.

"What's she like?" Zexion asks, pointing to the blonde in the corner. Um... She looks kinda nice I guess.

"Nice?" I try and Roslyn bursts out laughing and a smile twitches onto Zexion's lips.

"Nice...? Nice! When your stupid head gets fit back on your shoulders I'm gonna punch you too Wonderland!" the blonde girl shouts and glares at Roslyn and Zexion.

Okay, scratch that, she's not nice.

"Where's Wonderland?" I ask and Roslyn gives me a funny look.

"It's um..." she starts but everyone goes a little silent.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs, you two can stay with the freak show," the blonde girl grumbles and marches away.

"That's Larxene," Zexion says, and I make a mental note to stay away from her.

"If he has amnesia then why does he know how to talk?" Roslyn asks, Zexion thinks for a second and I think too, but I really don't know what I should be thinking about.

"It must me Retrograde Amnesia then, it causes people to loose certain parts of memory, it's usually temporary," he tells her, she nods and then looks at me with a scowl.

"Next time, don't fall off the cliff so hard," she growls, Zexion says something to her about going to go get Saix, she frowns to that, then lets him go.

"You really can't remember me?" Roslyn mutters, she doesn't look angry anymore, just sad.

"No... I'm sorry," I say, feeling bad. Well I guess for all I know we were never friends, but I get the feeling we are.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Three Days Later~<em>**

"Chakrams," Roslyn says again, then shows me the weird spiky disks. Two twisted daggers appear in her hands.

"Avskire," she tells me, showing me the blades. So confusing... I stare sadly all four weapons, having no idea what to do with either.

"You should use yours but you can use mine if you really want," she mutters, offering the two daggers, they look a bit lethal to me, but then again, so do the giant disks.

"Um I guess I'll use the Chalk things..." I say, she frowns and then corrects me. For the last three days Roslyn's been walking around Castle with me, showing me how to use stuff. She argued with Saix about who got to show me the ropes. She's also been on the side telling me about these two people named Roxas and Rosuxis.

Apparently she doesn't know where they are, she keeps asking people around Castle but most people mutter a lie and walk away.

"Now shoot!" she exclaims, I point to the fake paper target she's set up, I point the Chakrams and... Nothing...

"Sorry," I say, but she just sighs and sits down in the grass.

"It's okay..."

I sit by her, she's looking pretty torn apart, I feel bad but I don't really know what to say.

"What's wrong?" I finally decide on, Roslyn turns to me with pursed lips.

"Nothing," she responds, we sit there for a long time, staring up at the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Saix &amp; Xemnes~<em>**

"How long can we keep this up? When Axel's memory comes back Roslyn's bound to start asking questions," Saix says, staring in hard thought at the ground.

"For now we have time to figure out a way to keep her from noticing, we need to make it worse," Xemnas mutters, deep in thought also. The two muse over ideas for a couple moments, staring out the tall hollow windows. Bellow Roslyn and Axel are both sitting quietly in the grass, seemingly frozen in time.

"Take them away from each other," Saix finally says, Xemnas looks at the blue haired man.

"Why?"

"Because, she'll concentrate on seeing him, and not worrying about Rosuxis and Roxas," he explains, Xemnas nods along.

"Yes, but, as much as I dislike her, she's not stupid enough to only think of Axel and nothing else," Xemnas responds with a small chuckle at the thought. Suddenly the idea pops into Saix's mind why he even needs the girl around.

"But we need her because she's the only one who's going to gain Grey's trust to get the last 3 necklaces." Xemnas mutters, almost reading Saix's mind.

"It's also a matter of time before she starts asking for her sister back so she can leave, what happens when we have the necklaces and Grey gone? She's going to learn soon enough that we haven't the slightest idea where the child is," Saix points out, they both nod in unison.

"Send her out again tonight, get her to ask Grey to see the necklaces," Xemnes says, as his final answer, Saix mutters a yes and ducks out of the sitting room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Axel's POV~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Have you seen Roslyn?" a red headed boy asks, hey, that's me...<em>

_"Nope, sorry kid," a younger version of Xigbar responds, the boy walks away looking kinda sad._

_"Maybe she's out..." Little Axel mutters, he opens up a portal and steps through. I follow with him and we're both standing on the edge of the Clock Tower, I watch as he sits down and waits._

_Slow seconds pass and the light is dimming out, and the sun is vanishing bellow into the grassy hills. He pulls his knees to his chest and stares out at the horizon._

_I watch as a girl creeps up behind him, holding a gloved hand in front of her mouth to stop from laughing, she pokes his back then bursts out laughing. He looks drowsily over to her and smiles._

_"Where were you!" he asks, once they've both stopped laughing._

_"Oh you wouldn't believe it if I told you! I went to this place called Wonderland, well it's really called Underland..." they talk for a while, and halfway through their conversation I realize it's Roslyn, but a little version. Suddenly she's smiling at Little Axel sadly and he's yelling something at her, but I can't hear anything..._

_W-wait! It's fading, what's happening? I try to hang on to the memory but I can't... Don't wake up! Don't wake up!_

* * *

><p>I jolt up in bed, staring at the grey walls that surround me seem to keep me boxed in. I sigh and sit up, beads of sweat on my forehead. I brush them away quickly and stare out the hollowed out window. What was that about...<p>

I snatch up a notebook Roslyn left on my nightstand, she told me to write down what I remember, just in case it slips away. I quickly jot down three words.

**I knew her**

* * *

><p><em>Okay this whole chapter was kinda a recovery chapter, not very important but guess what's up next? Addie's chapter, maybe you'll find out more about Sorisu and Sora? :D byee! <em>

_BTW CHECK OUT ADDIE'S SONG BOOK! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!_


	21. Awakening

_Oooookay, so this is Addie! Um, as far as I know...I'm focusing on Sorisu and Sora...so that means Vampilla is focusing on Roslyn and Axel...Alright, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter...I lost track...<strong>

**Awakening **

**Sorisu's POV**

* * *

><p><em>There's a scene playing in front of me, like an old movie. I see an ocean, four people splashing around in her waves. The first was a purplish-black haired girl, smiling as she just relaxed in the current. The second was an older boy, his hair flaming red and sticking up. I see the other two, obviously great friends. The duo splashed each other playfully, dunking each other under water every now and again.<em>

_"No way! I can't hold my breath underwater longer then you ever could, Ros****!" I heard the playful boy say, popping up from the water._

_"You lie, Ro***! I won!" The playful girl responded, splashing the boy._

_"WHO WON AX**?" the two ask in unison, turning to the red-head._

_"Um...Ro***?" he guessed, looking at the two confusingly._

_"Hah, told you!" the boy said, splashing the girl._

_"Aw, come on! Ros***, time us okay?" _

_The relaxed girl nodded, beginning to count out loud as they went underwater. _

_"1...2...3...4..."_

_About thirty seconds later, the two rose at the same time._

_"I WON!" the girl announced, fist up in the air._

_The sandy-haired boy nods, agreeing she won._

_"Hey, how'd you learn how to count so well?" Red-head asked, turning to the relaxed girl, "...it took me a year to figure out three came before four, not after..."_

_"Well I-" _

_Suddenly, the dream went into static, and the world faded as I slipped into_ consciousness.__

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, seeing nothing but white. The walls are rounded, and small. I could guess I had about two feet of space in each direction.<p>

"S-Sora...?" I grumble, lifting my self up into the sitting position, "...Donald? Goofy? Jiminy?" I cry, trying to wipe away the sleepiness.

Just as I spoke, the front of my...pod started to open up, two hands prying it apart. White light fades in, and I cover my eyes.

"Sorisu...?" the voice asks.

It sounded like Sora...but older. He had opened up the pod enough for me to see him, and my eyes widen at the sight. The characteristics of his child appearance was long gone. His face was much sharper, the roundness no longer there. Sora's eyes were a bit darker, and his shoulders a bit broader.

"Sora...?" I say again, slowly reaching out to him.

"Yeah, Soul, it's me..." he says, reaching his hand out.

I take it, now a bit more relaxed. He helps me out of the pod, and my feet touch white ground. In fact, everything around me is white, even the walls. I saw Donald, Goody and Jiminy, already awake. The little cricket seemed to be in alarm, scanning through his little journal is panic. I looked around, seeing three other pods, one of which was Jiminy sized.

"Where's the fire Jiminy?" I ask, rushing over.

"MY ENTIRE JOURNAL HAS BEEN ERASED!" he cries, closing it after finding not one page written on.

Donald squeaked and said, "...but that's impossible!"

"Hyuck, maybe it's written in invisible ink!" Goody suggested, pointing his finger in the air.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Donald quacked, "...maybe it's just-"

Donald checks his journal, seeing the same result. Sora checks his, no pages written on as well. Without a second thought, I dig through my brown bag, pulling out my white journal. My hand opens to the first page, hoping to find something...anything that tells me about what happened or where we are. Several little words begin to form, written in gold.

"G-Guys..." I stutter, calling them over.

Jiminy jumps on my shoulder as the other three gather around.

* * *

><p><em>Twilight<em>_ Town Mansion_

_Rosuxis_

_August 4th, 3013_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" I scream, "...w-we've been asleep for...t-two years?"<p>

Everyone was in complete shock, including Goofy.

"We should go see the King!" Goofy suggests, "...Hyuck, maybe he can explain everything!"

"Good idea, Goofy!" Sora says, "...do you remember where we left the Gummi Ship?"

"Um...District One!" Jiminy announces, jumping off my shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Donald says, running to a huge white door and opening it.

An old ballroom type room meet him, caked in dust. I come up from behind him, along with Sora, Goofy and Jiminy. I saw we were on the second story, pale red stairs leading the way down.

"Come on..." I say, "...let's get going."

After going through a dark and abandoned ballroom, we finally reach the door and Goofy opens it. Sora looks out and sees an open black gate, and a forest beyond that.

"Ah...so we _are_ in Twilight Town!" I say, glad to be somewhere familiar.

"I think we just go past here and we should be in Third District." Donald says, waddling until he was leading the group.

"Hyuck, I guess we're nearly there then!" Goody responds, Jiminy jumping on his shoulder.

While walking, I notice how my shorts become very uncomfortable on my legs, and my boots feel tight on my feet.

"Hey, everyone!" I say, stopping the group, "...how well do your clothes fit?"

Sora stops, examining his red shorts, which were now above his knees. His shirt had shrunk, showing a bit of his tummy. Sora's shoes looked at least a couple sizes small. Donald's shirt looked tight, as well as Goofy's.

"Not so well..." Sora answered, continuing to walk.

"That's okay!" Jiminy said, "...Flora, Fauna and Merry Weather will help us when we get to the Castle!"

"Good point Jiminy, hyuck!" Goofy praised continuing to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bell Tower<strong>

**Third Person**

"So...this is the Bell Tower?" Axel asks, not remembering one bit of this place.

"YES!" Roslyn replied, looking at him with a ticked off expression.

"Oh...it's nice up here." he says, trying to make her feel better.

She sighs, "...it sure is..." and sits down, her feet dangling over the world.

Roslyn handed him some Sea Salt ice cream and it looked at it confusingly.

"Well...eat it." she says, taking a bite out of her own.

"Is it...safe?"

"Of course it's safe, it's ice cream!" Roslyn snaps, still mad.

"Alright, sorry I asked!" Axel apologizes, taking a bite out of his.

"How is it?"

"Sweet...and a bit salty too."

Roslyn laughed for the first time in days, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?"

"Rosuxis said the same thing...but after that part she said, 'I like blue food'. It was funny!"

Axel smiled, glad she wasn't mad, even if it was for a few seconds.

"Can you tell me who she is?"

"You really don't remember do you?" she asks, a sad expression taking over her face.

Axel shook his head, "...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll explain. Rosuxis is our friend, and Roxas is too. She and him were made for each other, I could tell. You used to crack jokes about them all the time just to make Roxas go red." Roslyn explained, taking another bite out of her ice cream.

Suddenly, for a few seconds a picture appeared in his head.

* * *

><p><em>She and Roslyn were standing in the Main Room of the castle, just talking. Two others stood with them, a boy and a girl. Axel guessed they were who she was talking about. Then, the boy said something.<em>

_"This is Rosuxis, my friend!"_

_Then he spoke._

_"I don't like the way you say friend!" He then nudged him playfully._

* * *

><p>"Roslyn," he says, "...I-I think...I think I remember them."<p>

Roslyn smiles, "...that's good...just keep trying."

"HEY! Where's the Gummi ship?" the two hear a voice complain.

It sounded like...a duck.

Roslyn looked down eagerly, almost dropping her ice cream.

"I...don't believe it..." she muttered, seeing the five below.

"What?" Axel asked, looking with her.

Axel saw four people, one of which was the duck. The first was a girl, long brown hair blue eyes, the works. The second was a boy, almost the same characteristics, but a bit taller. The last was a tall dog wearing a green hat. The fifth, which they could not see, was Jiminy, who was sitting on Sora's shoulder.

"What...?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to get down there...NOW!" she said alarmingly, grabbing Axel's hand and running down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is short, not sure. But, I left it on a nice cliff hanger for Vampi! Bye bye!<strong>


	22. Lies

_Guess what the firetruck just happened? I SAW one of the guys from 3Oh3! Eep it was totally awesome, except for the fact it was kinda awkward asking him for an autograph XD anyways let's start! Oh by the way I can't believe those stupid dinsey folks who like to kill off characters, I mean the Lion King? Really...*sniffle* Axel... Oh and that stupid book the outsiders your gonna have to read in Jr. High, sorry to be such a spoiler but Dally effin dies, I mean I loved Dally! LOL! Okay that was my sad moment of the day... I'm not freaking killing off Axel in this fic, got that?_

* * *

><p><em>Oh I forgot to mention that I'm home now :) this chapter is mostly memories...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Something Or Other<strong>

**Lies**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~3rd Person~<em>**

**_June 12th -_**

_Three children are lying in the tall grass, laughing hard. With a smile, Sorisu sits up and turns to her two friends, who both sit up in turn._

_"I think we should play Hide 'N Go Seek," she says, Sora laughs._

_"Whatever, I'm not counting though," a girl with plum colored hair states bluntly, it's ragged and chopped into layers, bangs almost growing over her violet eyes._

_"Okay, I'll do it!" Sorisu chirps, then smirks._

_"And Ashlynn don't try diving into the water again! It took me forever to find you!" she says, they all laugh and Sorisu covers her eyes._

_"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight..."_

_Ashlynn and Sora both take off in different directions, Sora towards the forest and Ashlynn towards the town. Once she stumbles into the busy cobblestone streets, she hunts for a barrel to duck behind._

_"Ouff!" someone exclaims as she slams into a person._

_"Sorry! I've got to hide cause my friends..." Ashlynn stutters but the man bends down so he can face her._

_"Your name's Ashlynn right?" he asks, she nods, nervous in the face of the stranger._

_"You know your friends are planning to leave you behind," he states, whispering like it's a big secret. Ash looks surprised, then angry._

_"You're lying, Sora and Sorisu wouldn't ever do that!" she snaps at him, which makes the man chuckle._

_"Where's Riku?" he asks which makes Ashlynn stop talking all together._

_"I don't know, he said he didn't wanna play with us today," she answers, becoming nervous again at the mention of him._

_"They didn't go get him did they? You went to get him," the man tells her, Ash nods, trying to back away from the strange man._

_"Yeah, but it's cause they were busy... With something..." Ashlynn mutters, now unsure of her own words._

_"What was that?"_

_"I... I don't know..." she answers finally, defeated._

_"You see Ashlynn? You don't need them, because they were planning to leave you all along, understand that?" he says, Ashlynn doesn't want to believe him but in some odd way it makes a bit of sense._

_"W-what do I do?" she asks, curious about how to make things go to normal._

_"Just don't show fear, okay?" he tells her, she nods._

_"I should go now," Ash mutters and sprints off, the man's voice still ringing in her ears. The man smiles to himself as she runs off, knowing that he's caused her heart to blacken already._

* * *

><p><strong><em>August Next Year<em>**

_Ash sits lonely on the stairs leading in a spiral to a store, the city lights are dimming and no ones around except for a couple wary floaters, quietly avoiding the young girl._

_"Hi Ash," someone says, it's Grey, he lives up in the mansion at the top of Never Cliff he's around three or four years older than her but they're somewhat friends, or at least she thinks so, Ash considers her responses. She could say almost anything in the world, but it seems like she's limited to only. Hi and hey._

_"Hi," she mutters, her knees pulled up to her chest._

_"Where's Sora and Sorisu?" he asks, sitting beside her._

_"They went swimming," she says, staring blankly out at the buildings._

_"Why didn't you go?" he prompts, secretly just trying to pry what's wrong from her. Every since last summer she'd been acting a little weirder, more quiet and sometimes never came out of her house at all._

_"Cause I figured they'd have more fun without me," she responds blandly, without any hate or sorrow mixed in with the words, just a statement._

_"But they do want you to come, you're all friends," Grey says, and she looks to him with hollow eyes._

_"Okay." she whispers and stands, walking up the stairs and opening the door to her house, it slams shut behind her. Grey sighs and walks slowly back home._

_That same strange man is still standing, arms folded, Grey walks by him without a second glance._

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 20th<em>**

_"Hey Ash! Ash open your door!" Sorisu chirps from outside, Ashlynn lies flat, back on the ground._

_"Ash? Come on! We're gonna go to the beach and see if any of the waters frozen!" Sora calls, banging on the door._

_"You guys realize that she keeps the key under that pot over there," Riku says, there's some scuffling and the door swings open, they all pile inside, shutting the door against the chilling winters breeze._

_"Where is she..." Sora mutters, looking around the small house._

_"Hey..." Sorisu whispers, staring at the ground where Ashlynn is lying eyes staring at the ceiling, unblinking._

_"Th-there's something wrong," Riku stutters, and calls for her parents, who are out shopping._

_"Get help!" Sora shouts, they're all nervous and trying to shake her awake._

_A thin trail of blood slivers from her mouth and Sorisu yelps._

_Riku comes running back in with her neighbors, who try to wake her up too, which is useless._

_She's faintly aware of them all hovering over her, all their eyes pinned onto her. She wonders if she's been being lied to, maybe they aren't trying to get rid of her. It's to late now... The darkness spreads and she's engulfed quickly, slipping from reality._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day...<strong>_

_**~Axel's POV~**_

"Hurry up Axel!" Roslyn shouts to me, she's almost tripping over her own feet running down the stairs. Damn the girl is fast, she makes her way quickly down and out the door. I don't really know what's happening, she looked down and saw some weird people bellow us... Hey one of them kinda looked like a duck... Wait a sec? Duck?

We burst into the pale evening light, and the dog and duck are just wandering into a building and there's some little green thing following them... Haha it's wearing a hat!

"Hey!" Roslyn shouts, running faster now.

The boy and girl both turn to see her, the boy breaks into a smile but the girl still looks confused. As Roslyn nears I back off into the shadows, unsure about how to interact with them.

"Sora! Sorisu!" she says and almost runs into the two.

"W-who are you?" the girl asks, looking skeptical.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." she growls under her breath, then falls onto the ground in a defeated movement, cursing quietly at the sky with angry purple eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?" the boy asks, but a smile is twitching on his lips.

"Really?" she mutters, then the girl starts laughing, which is more confusing to me

"Haha! I so got you Ashes!" the girl, who I've now assumed is Sorisu, chirps. Sora starts laughing right along with her and Roslyn flips up off the ground with a huge big ass grin. Ashes?

"Better you two pulling one over me than not remembering!" she giggles, then lightly punches Sorisu.

Suddenly they are all silent, looking nervous. Something connects with Roslyn which makes her smile drop into a frown, the light in her eyes flickering out as fast as it appeared.

"Hey, why are you wearing that?" Sora suddenly pipes, his voice sounds happy, but his face looks concerned. Roslyn doesn't answer, and Sorisu's light flickers away too.

"And your hair..." she murmurs, reaching out to touch a black lock.

"You better not have dyed it!" she adds, then gives a weak smile.

"We're no longer friends," she simply states then swivels on her heels and walks quickly away to where I'm ducked into the shadows.

"Ash?" I hear one of them call to her.

"Things are different now you two," she mutters, my friend now resembles a storm cloud, her eyes dark and lips in a tight frown.

I watch as Sorisu and Sora both move to follow her, but Roslyn opens up a portal, shoves me briskly through, then strides in herself.

"W-who are they?" I stutter once were back into Castle.

Roslyn pats my cheek two times with a sad smirk.

"Don't show fear, remember?" is all she answers me with before walking around me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahaha I guess that wasn't the ending you guys were probably hoping for, but I've been studying up on my Kingdom Hearts, cause believe it or not I've never played the game... I did have one but that was 365 Days or whatever, and that one really didn't help with anything having to do with Sora... So I studied and... 1. Found out all the Members freaking die 2. Found out that there are endless pages on KH...<strong>

**Anyways, I studied and I'm also an annoying writer who gives you sucky cliffhangers and not the ending you were hoping for... LOL my name's Juliet what did you expect for a girl named after a Shakesphere play? PM me with your ideas for what should happen next!**


	23. Keyblades

_Hey guys! It's Vampie here, ADDIE wrote most of this chapter but she got a case of writers block so I've come to finish it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter...I dunno...<strong>

**Keyblades**

**Sorisu's POV**

* * *

><p>I kept looking at the spot Ash dissapeared through, even though she was gone now. My eyes weld up with tears at the very thought of never seeing her again.<p>

"Where's Gray when you need him...?" I chocked out, trying to keep myself from crying.

Sora came beside me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. Instinctively, I lay my head on his shoulder burying my face in it as he pulled me closer.

"It's okay...shhh...everything'll be okay..." he soothes, trying to calm me down.

"Sh-She's gone Sora!" I sob, "...and she's n-never coming back!"

Donald and Goofy gave each other nervous looks. Jiminy looks like he was thinking, then jumps on my shoulder.

"It's okay Sorisu...she just needs some time to think. Remember, it's be over two years since you've seen each other. Let her think thinks through, and she'll come back!" he says, trying to make a point.

I sniff, then look up at him.

"Y-You're making sense Jiminy...I think y-your right!" I say, calming myself down.

Sora, even though he was still holding me, was looking into the shadows, his thinking face on.

"Uh...Sora?" I say, trying to gain his attention.

"Hm...what?" he says, looking back at me.

"Can you let me go now?"

He pushed me off with a flustered face, instantly going up in red.

"What were you staring at?" Donald quacked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Hyuck, maybe it was a...I got nothing..." Goofy said, trying to think.

"Well...Sorisu...I could've sworn I saw...someone in the shadows who looked...exactly like Gray..." he says, pausing between each word.

"G-Gray...? You mean-"

"Yeah," he interrupted, "...but let's not worry about that now! We've gotta get to Mickey!"

"Hyuck, how're we gonna do that?" Goofy asks.

"Um...maybe the Disney Train...?" Donald suggested, crossing his arms.

"Good idea!" Jiminy praised, "...it should be coming soon!"

He jumps off my shoulder and begins running inside the tall building with the clock over it. I followed, Sora, Goofy and Donald following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Oblivian<strong>

**Axel's POV**

* * *

><p>"Don't show fear? Don't...Roslyn slow down!" I called, turning on my heel and chasing her down.<p>

She turned back to me, sadness and anger showing in her eyes.

"Leave me alone! I just don't wanna talk about it!" She runs into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Castle<strong>

**Sorisu's POV**

I step off the small, purple train, my friends following off behind me.

"It feels good being back!" I say, sniffing the air, which smelled of pixie dust and magic potions.

"Ditto!" Sora agrees, walking with me.

"Let's go see the King!" Donald says, leading the way.

"Hyuck, and the fairies!" Goofy said, laughing.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jiminy cried, running and jumping onto Sora's shoulder.

Once we got inside the Castle, a couple self-sweeping brooms were there to greet us.

"We're here to see the King," Sora said, "...we're Sora, Sorisu, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket."

The broom looked surprised, jumping up in the air. It waved a wooden hand at us, motioning us to follow.

It led us to the Throne Room, where King Mickey was waiting for us, sitting on his throne.

"Welcome back!" Mickey exclaimed, running to greet us, "...I trust you found your way alright!"

"Um...yeah!" Sora said in response stepping to the head of the group.

"Well...welcome back!" The King said, noticing the groups clothes.

"Oh...your clothes don't fit! I suppose they wouldn't since you've been asleep for two years...Flora, Fauna, Merry Weather!" he called, three fairies magically swooping in through the walls.

"Hello King!" The blue fairy said, landing.

"Good day!" The pink one greeted, landing next to her sister.

"What can we do for you?" The green one asked, landing last.

"My friends here could use an outfit change!"

"No problem! Ready girls?" Fauna asked, wand in hand.

"Ready!" the other two said in unison.

"Okay, let's work on Sora first!"

The three flew over to Sora, looking him up and down as he lifted his arms up.

"Pink?" suggested Flora, ready to wave her wand.

"No, blue!" Merry Weather said, waving her wand.

Sora's outfit became blue, and his clothes were bigger.

"Pink!" Flora said, flicking hers.

His outfit was pink! Sorisu giggled; Donald and Goofy tried to hold back a laugh. Jiminy, however, wasn't holding back at all.

"BLUE!" Blue.

"PINK!" Pink.

"BLUE!" "PINK!" They said in unison, waving their wands at the same time.

Light exploded around Sora in the color of purple, and when it faded, the entire group exploded into laughter. He was wearing a purple dress...

_Vampie's writing starts now..._

"Oh gosh... How about black and yellow?" Fauna suggests with a sigh, everyone raises an eyebrow, wondering why she didn't say green. With a flick of her wrist and a twirl of her wand sparkles exploded off of Sora until they reveal him. I have to say, I wondered if maybe he would turn out like a bumblebee, the thought of it made me giggle.

I was just a tad bit jealous of his gloves...

"Okay Sorisu! You ready?" Mary Weather chirps, I think about shaking my head, because who knows what I'd end up in between a color war.

"Uh, yeah?" I respond, but my words are snatched up into a whirl of sparkles, it kinda tickles at my nose.

"Done!" Fauna exclaims and a full length mirror shimmers to life in front of me.

Oh geez, I have been gone for two years... My hairs grown out, still the same shade of light brown, but now it looks like it's flowing around my shoulders. I'm wearing a white tube top, that's showing my midriff, with blue zippers down my front. White shorts that I assume to be cutoffs and a necklace with a heart, that seems so familiar...

"Oh! Almost forgot dear!" Flora pipes and waves her wand again.

With a small _poof _a small star is under my right eye, blue in the center and has a silver lining around it.

"W-woah! Thanks!" I exclaim, touching a finger to the new tattoo.

"Well, I must say that I'm glad you have come!" Mickey says with a bright smile, I grin back, still feeling a little down about Ash.

"What happened to us?" I ask suddenly, then try to remember manners.

Mickey pauses for a moment, thinking long and hard.

"Let me tell you something, there were once two Nobodies, Rosuxis and Roxas, both of them lived in The Castle That Never Was they carried on with their own lives for two years, until they were forced to be put back into their Somebodies..." he says softly.

"W-what happened?" I prompt, wondering why he was saying this.

"Well they both were put back into you," he mutters, sounding sad.

I suddenly feel like a monster, did I really take someone's life? I feel dizzy for a second and grab onto Sora's arm before my vision goes fuzzy.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" I whisper into the darkness, a girl comes from the dark, oddly enough she's on rollerblades, twirling on the black ground. She smiles softly to me and then skates up.<em>

_"Hi!" she says, spinning in a circle before we come face to face. She looks like me, except with blonde hair..._

_"A-are you Rosuxis?" I ask, she nods and then turns away from me, motioning for me to walk with her, she skates smoothly on the ground and I follow awkwardly._

_"I'm not mad at you anymore," she states blandly._

_"Oh... I'm really sorry," I mumble, feeling terrible._

_"It's alright, at least I have these rollerblades!" she exclaims, and then shows off with another spin. __"Maybe you should try sometime, it's fun,"_

_"Maybe," I say._

_"Well you wanna see your keyblade, it's no fair cause you got a cool one," she adds the last part quietly._

_I feel something glimmer to life in my hands, it's sliver and has a heart chain around it, it feels light in my palms but also heavy at the same time._

_"Well, Sora's worried I bet, you should wake up," she says, then the scene goes black._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! That's the end of that :) by the way school's starting in two weeks for me, so I might not be able to update nearing the 25th cause that's when I'll be getting ready and stuff... But once it starts I guess maybe we'll try to update at least once a week? I'll talk with Addie and see! TTFN!<strong>

**~Vamps**


	24. Riku and Kairi

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! ^_^' It took me a minute to figure out what to write...so I just decided to come up with it as I go along! Wish me luck!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter...something...<strong>

**Riku and Kairi**

**Third Person**

Sorisu felt the world returning to her as she opened her eyes, finding the King in the middle of an explanation.

"-and you have to journey into the Dark Realms to save him! Ansem's trying to control him for a reason that not one person knows...so I've prepared you for-"

_Chink!_

Sorisu looked down at her left hand as her Keyblade appeared in a sparkle of light. It was about four feet long, silver in color with a star chain hanging off the edge. The top was rounded, her hand holding onto some white fabric on the handle.

"Sorisu...?" Sora asked questioningly, looking at the blade.

"My blade...so it wasn't a daydream..." she murmured, her eyes lingering down.

"Well, I was about to tell you she's a Keyblader!" Mickey said, "...but we all know now! Sorisu, you've been one ever since you were born. You remember when you and Sora saved Kairi?"

Sorisu nodded, looking up at the King.

"The Heartless were actually after you, but Kairi got in the way and confused them, causing the creatures to go after her instead. The darkness was attached to you...it knew...that you were special...and thought of you as a threat. You would have been killed if it weren't for Kairi. When you two gave your hearts to help save her...Rosuxis ans Roxas were created, see?" he explained, gesturing as he went along.

"Oh," Sora realized, "...I understand."

"Me too!" Sorisu agreed, fist pumping her Keyblade.

"What about Riku?" Donald asked, worried for his other friend.

"The door to the Dark Realms is hidden on one of the planets. I don't know which one...but I've narrowed it down to Atlantis and the Pride Lands."

"Well...thanks King, hyuck!" Goofy saluted.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jiminy said, jumping up and down so the King could see him.

"Your welcome! One more thing...once you get to the Dark Realms...there's no turning back until you defeat Ansem. Also, remember this...even in the purest of dark, there is always a light that shines through."

Sorisu and Sora thought about the sentence as they followed the other three out to their new Gummi Ship. It was shaped a bit like a boomerang, and colored blue, silver and black. Black dominating most of it, blue lining the wings and the front, and silver coloring the nose and rocket boosters.

"Well, everybody pile one!" Goofy instructed, opening up the door.

"Wait...uh Goofy? Where do we get gas?" Sorisu asked, causing Sora to laugh a bit.

"Hyuck, we don't need gas! The Gummi Ship runs on the passengers smiles!"

"Oh joy..." Donald huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Come on Donald! Don't be such a grouch!" Jiminy teased, waving his hand.

"Yeah, I love smiling!" Sorisu said, already smiling hugely.

Once everyone was inside the ship, which was surprisingly large on the inside, they argued on who was going to drive.

"I call Captain!" Sorisu called, sitting in the driver's seat.

"No." Donald said gruffly, standing over her.

"I already called it!" she sing-songed, sticking out her tounge.

"Let her drive Donald...she's already got her Ship permit!" Sora said, starting to laugh.

"I just hope she's a better driver then I am..." Jiminy commented, looking up at the driver.

"Okay! Here we go!" Sorisu exclaimed, switching the gear shifter from park to drive.

_Vrooooooooooooooom! Vroom, vroom! _

She revved the engine, then set off into space. As she did, the entire group burst into smiles, hoping not to fall out of the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>On the beach above Atlantis...<strong>

The ship parked perfectly on the sandy beach above Atlantis, and the door opened with a _fwoosh_! Donald exited the ship, swooning and clutching his feathery stomach with a green and puffed up face.

"Never...glurg...let her drive again!" he said, sitting on the sand and closing his eyes.

"Hyuck, she wasn't that bad Donald!" Goofy said, although his face was green as well.

Sora stumbled out, swooning before face-planting onto the sand.

Sorisu stood at the door and flipped her hair, leaning against it.

"Well...I guess I could need more lessons..." she muttered, looking at the now unconscious Sora.

"The good thing is that you tried!" Jiminy said, clutching his stomach.

Sorisu closed the door to the ship and locked it, sitting on the sand beside Sora and petting his hair.

"Sora...Sora...come on cutie wake up..." she whispered, twirling his hair between her fingers, "...come on...get up..."

Sora moaned before opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Uh...hi..." he murmured, "...next time let Donald drive..."

Sora pushed himself up, Sorisu still petting his hair.

"You're hair's soft..." she whispered, leaning against him.

"Uh...thanks?" he said, getting up.

"Okay, hyuck, why don't we go to Atlantis now?" Goofy said, rummaging through his bag.

"Good idea..." Donald said, getting something out of his shirt pocket.

"How are we going to breath underwater?" Sora asked, arching an eyebrow at both Sorisu and his question.

"We're going to eat these fruits called black aqua diamonds." Jiminy informed, eating a tiny one, then jumping into the water.

"Here...eat it fast." Donald said, handing Sora and Sorisu a black aqua diamond.

It was shaped like a diamond, but black with a leaf on top. Sorisu plucked the leaf off, then ate the fruit in one bite. Sora ate his, and she and him looked at each other. Suddenly, Sorisu clutching her throat.

"Can't...breath...need...water..." she said through gritted teeth, crawling over to the edge of the beach and plunging her face into the water.

"Ack!" Sora exclaimed, following suit.

Donald and Goofy ate theirs then jumped into the water. Sora and Sorisu looked at them, then slid into the water, something thumping behind them.

"Was that a tail?" Sorisu screamed, bubbles floating from her mouth.

"WHAT?" Sora asked, looking down at what used to be his legs.

Sorisu followed in suit and looked down. Her tail was deep blue, little etchings of white flowers going around it. She was also wearing a blue shell top. Sorisu flung her hands over her top, her face going extreamly red. Sora's tail was a warm greenish-blue color, and he wore no shirt. Donald turned into a pure white flounder, Jiminy into a green tuna, and Goofy into a dark green turtle.

"I am currently freaking out here!" Sorisu yelled, nearly hyperventilating.

"You're not the only one!" Sora exclaimed, doing his best to cover his torso.

"Come on, quit freaking out and follow us!" Donald said, swimming towards and emerald looking city.

"Hyuck, Ariel can tell us if she's seen anything strange around these parts!" Goofy said, following Donald.

"Follow us!" Jiminy motioned with his fin.

Sora and Sorisu, now in mermaid form, followed the three through the ocean to the large, great city of Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how many words this is, but be sure that I finished this chapter guys! :D BYE!<strong>


	25. Beaches Rule

_Heh... Sorry about the no update thing! Hope you guys like it! :) I cant hear my friggin' music over the friggin' old computer XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn's POV<strong>

_"Hehe! You're never gonna catch me Ashy!" Umani giggles, we both go sprinting up the side of the red dirt hill. We're laughing too hard now and I can't stop my stupid grin._

_The terrain quickly changes to the amazing canyons that I've always dreamed about running through. I hear the ground crunching bellow me. A loud BANG makes me yelp and look over my shoulder for a split second. Umani is looking too, but we're still running, when I turn around I hear myself scream before I know what's going on._

_A slit in the ground and I watch with horror as my sister falls through, and I feel myself go tumbling down along with her, everything goes black and the last thing I remember is hearing my own screams echo off the walls._

_~20 Minutes Later~_

_"Ashy..." a voice whimpers, my eyelids flutter open and I'm consumed in a sharp pain._

_"U-umani?" I stutter, feeling blood welling up in my mouth._

_"I thin-k-k I'm-m slip-ping," she says quietly, a sheer slice of sunlight beams down on both of us, and I can see her blood covered pale face._

_"H-hang on!" I manage to choke out, her hands crushed beneath a rock._

_"Ashy, I think... I think I'm gonna fall..." she murmurs, light blue eyes getting a far away look. I move to get up, but my legs are trapped under something, I pull at them but nothing happens, except for another reeling shoot of pain._

_"Somebody help!" I shout and try harder to wiggle free._

_Suddenly Umani's face vanishes and I hear her cries getting farther and farther away._

_"Umani!" I scream, seconds before blacking out myself._

* * *

><p>"Hey... Roslyn... Hey... Wake up... God you're a heavy sleeper, " a voice whispers into my ear.<p>

"Ack!" I screech and jolt up, face to face with Axel's bright green eyes.

"I remember what everything in my room is," he says with a smile.

"Ha! That's a window!" he laughs, and I remind myself to breathe, a sigh of relief escapes me, but I feel a little empty.

"Heh... That's awesome..." I mutter and walk into my bathroom. I can hear Axel naming everything in the room, I bet he feels damn smart.

I pick up a bucket that's sitting on the floor, and start filling it up with water. This is just an honest test, but it's gonna be so friggin' funny... I hang on to it behind my back and walk out.

"And that's a mirror, and that's the floor..."

"Sorry in advance," I say, Axel looks confused, I reach out and dump the water all over his hair, making it fall in his eyes and get all flat.

"Argg! Roslyn I'm gonna kill you!" he snaps, and grabs the bucket and sprints into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Smiling like an idiot I run out of my room and down the hall, laughing so hard I kinda start to choke. Now the funny thing about this is that halfway down the hall I realize I'm not dressed yet and I'm stuck in a tank top and shorts, which are way too short for your information.

"Ros-lyn!" he sing-songs.

I can see someone walking down the hall, damn it, it's Demyx geez I'm never gonna hear the end of this one...

"Roslyn?" Demyx asks, I sprint by him, Axel's footsteps following shortly after. In a quick movement I open up a portal and dive through to the beach.

"Heh, that'll show him," I mutter with a grin.

"Show who what?" someone says behind me, I whirl around to face Axel, who promptly dumps the water all over my head.

"Ack!" I yelp, but feel myself start to laugh at the same time.

"At least I was nice enough to make the water warm," I grumble, starting to shiver.

"Heh, sorry, guess you shouldn't try that one again," he says with a smirk, yep he's back.

We both stand there, feeling a little awkward, the best thing about being with someone who DOESN'T have amnesia is that it's never awkward around them.

"Here, I'm not so evil..." he mutters and takes off his cloak which is a little wet still, and drapes it over my shoulders.

"Wanna walk?" I ask suddenly, he shrugs and we both begin to slowly make our way down the sandy strip.

"You know, there's something I don't remember, it's weird," Axel begins, I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't... I don't really remember... Don't laugh okay? I don't remember how to count..." he mutters, I feel a smile twitch onto my lips.

"That's it? That's what you don't remember? Hehe, Axel that's not so bad," I say.

"It's actually really easy it's one... two... um... um..." I stutter, unfathomably not remembering what comes after two.

"Um is a number?" he says with a chuckle, knowing full well it's not.

"N-no! Geez..." I grumble, picking my brain.

Suddenly I feel a rush of sadness wash over me, I'm loosing it all... I look up at Axel who's happily staring out at the shimmering ocean.

"That's water," I say slowly, changing the subject.

"I know what that is!" he snaps, then frowns and looks away.

I guess I'm kinda a jerk sometimes, maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him anyway...

"Look I'm sorry Axel, I know I'm a crappy friend sometimes," I say, Axel doesn't move, he's staring into the distance, resembling a deer in the headlights.

"Axel?"

He still isn't doing anything, just staring. God that's really creepy...

"Okay this isn't very funny," I growl, and lightly push him. Axel smirks at me then in one quick movement our lips touch. I find myself staring into his green eyes dumbstruck, and lean in so our noses our touching.

"He said he left it here!" someone shouts

"Oh! Hey whats over there, are those people?" a different voice responds.

"What? Oh my gosh..."

I look over Axel's shoulder. squint a little and then feel my heart leap quickly into my throat. I can't move, my feet our stuck into the ground.

"Sora, Sorisu?" I breath, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV<strong>

Two people come running up, oh geez it's that Sora kid and that Sorisu girl... I didn't tell Roslyn but my memory came back, all of it, and I'm damn well smart enough to know who they are. I turn and face the two, who look about as stunned as Roslyn.

"You! I know who you are Axel! You-you tried to take Kairi!" Sora shouts, and his keyblade, that damn thing, shimmers to life in his hand.

Sorisu still is stunned and unmoving.

"Heh, yeah so?" I say with a smirk, that pisses the keyblader off more.

"What are you doing with him, Ash?" Sorisu mutters, Roslyn tips her head to one side.

"Sorisu, that's not my name," she says, her face is calm but her voice is shaky.

"Listen, Ash, he's bad, he tried to kidnap Kairi, he'll hurt you!" Sora snaps.

"Don't you get it? I'm NOT Ashlynn! She died years ago, remember me vanishing into little pieces, I have no heart!" Roslyn screams, which makes everyone flinch.

"You're... A heartless?" one of them breathes, but I'm not paying attention to see who.

Roslyn nods and then steps in place next to me, Avskire in her hand, and suddenly I know my Chakrams are with me too.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt him," she growls solemnly.

"What's your name then? I'm Sorisu" Sorisu asks, boldly stepping forward and extending a hand.

Roslyn looks confused for a second, then shakes Sorisu's hand.

"Roslyn,"

Sora shoots me an angry look then steps forward with a slightly goofy grin.

"I'm Sora,"

The three stand there, and a smile twitches onto Roslyn's lips, she turns to me.

"Let's leave Castle," she announces, what... Leave?

"Hey you can help us!" Sorisu exclaims, then she looks over to me.

"You can too I guess,"

"What do you say Axel? Run away with me?" I stare at everyone, then nod. Xemnes is going to be so pissed.


	26. Lies: Day One

_Ah! Oh my gosh my lovely little readers, I can't believe that... It's been THREE weeks! Please don't run me over with a pineapple mobile or act like a gooey chocolate chip cookie! I'm SO sorry! There was a teeny mix up and well, let's just say I'm absolutely sorry and giving you an amazingly funtastical chapter filled with drama! Don't be mad cause I'm in a dramatic mood so this chapters gonna be pretty twisted XD! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Something Or Other<strong>

**Liar (Day One)**

**Someone's POV (aren't I mysterious?)**

_"Run!"_

_"Where's Sorisu?"_

_"Don't stop, just hurry!"_

_"I'm right here!"_

_"They're getting closer, go!"_

_"It's too dark I can't see!"_

_"Just GO!"_

_Footsteps, pounding, shaky breaths, cold._

_"Over here, there's trees!"_

_"Axel, that way!"_

_"They're getting away!"_

_"I still can't see!"_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_"Sora run!"_

_My feet skid to a stop, huge eyes stare at me. Can't see a face, cold breeze, pouring rain._

_"Wait! Stop! Don't'!"_

_Glint of metal, screams, sobs. Sharp pain._

_Darkness. Nothing._

_"No!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Earlier...<strong>

**Sora's POV**

**Day One**

Sorisu sits quietly, knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair's so insanely long, gosh she's pretty... Goofy, Donald and Jimmy are all at the Disney Castle and we're still here on the beach, enjoying the last rays of sunlight.

There's something so weird about this, I remember... I remember a boy, he has blonde hair, and there's something alike about him and me. I don't know, maybe I'm dreaming, huh?

"Hey, look what I found," Sorisu whispers, nudging my arm. I peer over, Mickey gave her a bag from a long time ago they dug up. She pushes a couple picture into my hand.

There's me, Riku, Ash, Grey and Sorisu, sitting on bunk beds with cheesy grins on our faces, you can tell Sorisu is holding something behind her back and we're probably hiding something.

I flip to the next one, we're all rushing into the waves, the silent laughter echoes off the photo.

Sorisu places a hand delicately on my shoulder, staring with sad eyes. In that instant I wish desperately for a time machine, the star tattoo on her cheek glimmers faintly in the dim sunlight, making a smile twitch onto my lips.

"Watch out!" Axel shouts, before throwing a pile of twigs and driftwood at our feet, and in another swift movement setting fire to them. I can see the smirk on his lips at our widened eyes.

"Aw come on, no party without a fire" he snickers before Ash-Roslyn comes up from behind him, tossing a scrap of trash into the fire. It simmers away quickly, the label vanishing in the flames. I don't like Axel, there's something absolutely not right about him. Kairi... I miss her...

Roslyn stands up and walks towards the crashing rocky waves, violet eyes hollow.

"I wanna swim," she mutters, Sorisu smiles and joins by her side.

"I'll go with you if you want," she says softly, Roslyn gives her a small grin and nods.

They both plunge into the water, disappearing beneath sea foam and aqua.

Axel hums something that sounds a little familiar and his eyes stare towards the sky. Something about him pisses me off so much...

"Ack! Help!" a girls voice screams, two arms flail around, both Axel and I are on our feet and then in the water. I can see a pool of red on the waves and there's another scream. The crash of waves makes it hard to hear who it is... We both swim closer, there's blood, oh shit...

"Sorisu!" I yell into the fading light.

"Roslyn!" Axel shouts along side me. There's no response.

* * *

><p><em>Hm... Who is it? Well this has to be short because I better head in so I'm rested for SCHOOL! I know right... . anyway, Addie and I will update this soon. Don't you hate me for giving you TWO cliffhangers? There's a super awesome contest ahead :) I think you should all enter, go check out the next chappie! ~Vampilla<em>


	27. Prussia War Flare: Memory One

_Hey guys! This is Addie! Vampilla and I are so so sorry for the long wait for our updates! We just lost inspiration, but don't worry because Vampilla made it all better and we got our inspiration back! So sit back, enjoy, and read the next chapter of 'Eyelash Wishes'! (BTW, this chapter is just basically Sorisu's memory of her life BEFORE Traverse Town...before she even met Sora..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapter of Nothingness<strong>

**Day 2: Prussia War Flare **

**Sorisu's POV**

_"Sori...Sori! Come on Sori...don't keep Mom and Dad waiting!" a voice called to me._

_My eyes fluttered open and I shielded them from the sun shining down on me. Nothing reaching my mind until I saw my surroundings. I was lying beneath a large maple tree, the leaves red, brown and gold. It was autumn, the season of harvest. The grass looked like it has faded from the temperature change, because it was a pale green. Leaves from the maple littered the ground, and a squirrel scampered by, its cheeks puffed up from acorns. Chirping filled my ears, and I looked up, spotting a small birds nest home to...were they Robins? I couldn't tell._

_"Sori! Sori Flare...Mom's gonna ground you if you don't get back now!" The voice called again._

_That voice...it sounded so familiar...but it couldn't be...he died before-_

_"SORI!" It sounded so clear and full, like a boy teenager in voice change._

_A teenage boy ran over the side of the hill towards me. He looked around my age with spiky hair like that Axel guy, except it was pitch black. His eyes were full of life, shining with an intense hazel color that suddenly filled me with happiness. The boy's skin was pale, and he wore a plain white T-shirt with jean shorts and black converse shoes. He ran until he was directly in front of me, then sat down on his knees, eyeing me with concern._

_"Sis...? Did you fall asleep out here again?" he laughed, "...it's okay! Here, you're still drowsy..." _

_He picked me up, causing me to giggle for a reason I didn't understand, and carried me on his back, walking back down the hill. I squeeled with delight as he ran, and we came upon a three story farm house. It was simple, yet elegent. The outside was painted deep brown, red and orange lining the windows, doorway, and roof edges. The windows were circular shaped, fall colored flowers in a box outside each one. The cobblestone sidewalk was also lined with flowers, but they were much smaller and planted in the ground. As he put me down, I rememberd. It was Prussia...my older brother. Right at that moment all my memory came back. Everything before Traverse Town, even before I met Sora slammed into my contiousness so hard I nearly staggered from the impact. It WAS Prussia. This memory...or dream...or whatever it was must've been before the darkness came. Where was he now...and my parents? This flashback or whatever must not be a couinsedence. _

_"Did Sorisu fall asleep again?" A higher, older voice asked, filled with humor._

_"Yeah Mom, but I got her, she's fine."_

_"Good, thank you Prussia. It's a good thing you got her in now...the storm is rolling in closer."_

_I yawned, rubbing my eyes and staring up at my mother. My MOTHER. It was actually her...well...dream her anyway. Her messy light brown hair was pulled up in a bun, and her hazel eyes looked at me happily. She looked so young, so vibrent and alive as she stood at the stove cooking breakfest for dinner. That was my favorite meal. _

_"Sorisu and Prussia, go clean up for dinner. Oh, and Sorisu, tell your father that breakfest is ready."_

_I complied, not able to control my dream self. Gosh...the day the darkness came...I was eight. That was five years ago. So this IS a memory. I walked up the oak brown staircase, glancing at the pictures as I climbed. There was one where Prussia and I were playing soccer, another where I was doing his 'make-up' (I laughed at that one because of the scowl he wore from my 'handy-work' with the lipstick smeared everywhere'), then there was one that even made my uncontiouse self stop. It was of me, and it was recent too. I was so much younger then. My light brown hair reached my ears at the time when I loved to keep it short. The eyes on the picture were deep blue, like my fathers. She smiled, the younger me in the photo, ear to ear. Remembering my current task, I started climbing again and rounded a dark hallway to a pure black door at the end of it. My younger self in the dream. My hand pushed open the door, and I saw him sleeping on his bed. Father's hair was pure black, like Prussia's, and had eyes like mine I believe._

_"DADDY!" I shrieked in pure joy, jumping on the bed and hugging him from behind._

_He snorted, which made me laugh, and he opened his eyes, smiling at me sweetly._

_"There's my little Sorisu!" he said, still a bit dazed._

_His voice was full of life and low, like an older version of Prussia's. _

_"Mama said di-I mean breakfest is ready!"_

_"Well then let's go! That's your favorite isn't it, girly?"_

_"Yeah! Come on!"_

_My father climbed out of bed, took my hand, and we exited his and my mother's room, and right down the stairs. Everything went black._

_2:15am _

_My eyes opened again, this time I was in my own room, in my bed, breathing rapidly enough to where I thought my lungs would explode._

_CRASH!_

_Lightning, blue lightning as I recall shattered from the sky outside my round window. Rain pelted against the glass, causing me to flinch when I thought it would break right through. I also remember being completely frightened of storms as a kid, but honestly, this one would've frightened me even at the age I am now. I walked up to the window, dragging my banket in one hand and holding my white bear in the other. My hazel eyes, now a faded gray, looked at the outside world, but more specifically, at the sky. I saw a nightsky black funnel cloud, swirling a circle almost thirty feet from where our house was. Branches snapped off trees, and even a red rose from my window flew away, flying up into the cloud and dissapearing completely. This was the darkness, and he was here to destroy the world of Radiant Gardens. If I can recall the events correctly, this is the moment when-_

_"RAAAAAAAH!"_

_That was a scream, Prussia's scream! Without hesitating, I dropped my blanket, held onto my bear, and ran through the quite house, and out the door. I didn't know where my parents were, but Prussia was in trouble, and i was the only one who could help him. The rain splashed onto my face as I ran out into the storm. Thirty feet, twenty feet, ten...and then I saw him. Prussia stood right beneath the funnel, heavy dark mist wrapped around him like a blanket. His arms were spread out, and he was _floating. _He faced me, his eyes filled with pure terror. His screams pierced the air like a thousand arrows, but that was nothing compaired to the volume of the winds._

_"P-PRUSSIA!" I forced myself to scream, tears beginning to spill down my cheeks, "PRUSSIA!"_

_His eyes stared blankly into space for a second, then lingered down to me. _

_"S-Sori..." he murmured, "...SORI! Go back to the house...please...the storm is too strong!" he croaked, struggling to reach the ground, but only got down about ten feet._

_"N-No! I won't leave you, not for a second!" I stepped forward and the wind grew faster. I could feel my feet beginning to slip away from the ground._

_"Sori! You still have a chance...the darkness it-"_

_"NO! I won't leave you no matter what! Cross my heart and hope to die!"_

_I was lifted of the ground, and I pounced right onto Prussia, holding onto him for dear life._

_"Sori..." he was touched by my action, I could tell, his hand held onto my head, while the other was on my back, "...we'll be okay."_

_The wind pushed us up in to the cloud, and all I could see was darkness. I could feel Prussia still holding onto me, but I knew it wouldn't last._

_"Take my bear..." I pleaded, "just incase be don't see each other again..."_

_"I love you Sorisu..." he mumbled, taking the bear from me._

_"I love you too Prussia..."_

_We were ripped apart from each other, and everything fell black once again._

* * *

><p><strong>On the Beach<strong>

My eyes opened for the third time, but somehow I knew I was back in reality. Six blurred figures stood above me, the colors running together so fast I thought I had a heart attack.

"Sorisu..." I heard, "...come on Sorisu you're almost there!"

I couldn't tell who's voice it was, but it was reassuring to know someone was there. As I was starting to focus, I thought about why I haven't thought about Prussia before now. Had the darkness erased that memory after I had been ripped aprt from my brother? Everything, even my home, had been pushed out of my memory for about four years...how could that be?

"Is she going to be okay?" A different voice asked, which I reconised right away as Ash-I mean Roslyn's.

"Mm hm...a little bit of healing seaweed on any wound can fix it right up in no time!" Another voice responded, which sounded high and cheery, like one of the princesses.

"Hey...give her some room...I think she's coming to!" That was Axel.

"So, she's okay?" Donald.

"Hyuck, that was quite a scare wasn't it?" Goofy.

"It's thanks to Ariel that she's alright!" Jiminy Cricket.

"Sorisu...look at me...are you okay?" No mistaking that one, that was Sora.

My vision finally cleared and I saw all the concered faces of my friends. The sixth figure, which was Ariel in human form wearing a blue dress smiled at me happily.

"...I-I'm...okay..." I struggled to say, I was still in pretty bad shock, "...what happened?"

"Ursala Heartless..." Roslyn explained, "...something's going on in the Dark Realms I'm sure of it."

"Oh..." I replied, my eyes lingering down to my left leg. The entire lower half was wrapped in blue seaweed. Blood seeped through a little bit, and I winced when I tried to move it.

"Don't struggle..." Ariel instructed, "...you'll only make it worse."

I nodded my thanks and thought about my dreams. But I had only one question.

"...What's the Dark Realms?"

* * *

><p><em>Hey, EPA here! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I had about three hours to type something up tonight and I blew off my homework to do it! Wish me good luck getting it done before class tomorrow! PEACE!<em>


	28. Day Three: Don't Cry

_Hey my adorable Vanilla Cream Pie's! Well after much deliberation... Well you'll see... Don't be angry it was always meant to be... Okay? See you at the end!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Three: Don't Cry<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"If I run fast enough, do ya think I'll be able to walk on the water?" Umani asks softly, with glowing light blue eyes shimmering like the aqua ocean that's before us.<em>

_Throwing my head back I laugh towards the sun, then hand her another seashell. Umani holds it carefully in her palms, like a little glass bird that will break if she slightly breathes on it._

_"Ash!" someone shouts from the top of the small hill that looks out onto the strand._

_"Hm?" I mumble as Thorn and Frost come tumbling down the hill. Frost's pale blue hair covers up wide violet eyes, his paled skin a result from sitting inside reading too much. Thorn's blackish brown shaggy hair is being tossed in the wind, violet eyes matching Frost's eyes, Thorn has tanned skin from running across the beach._

_"Hey Ash & Mani!" my older twin brothers chorus, both having wide smiles. They're only older by eight months, but I think it makes Thorn feel better if I call him big bro._

_"Mom wants you both inside for dinner," Frost mutters, Thorn bumps into him just to piss him off. Frost responds with a glare, and Thorn chuckles a little._

_"Come on Mani," I say, sweeping up my little sister, she giggles with that little angel voice as we all march up the grassy hill towards home._

* * *

><p><em>"Ash?" Thorn murmurs, I hold his hand between numb fingers. Leaning against Frost, I slowly being to cry, frozen tears trickling down icy cheeks.<em>

_"Yeah, Thorn?" I ask, curling up into a smaller ball._

_"I don't wanna die just yet," he whispers, I nod in agreement._

_"Frost?" I say in between shivers. I turn my head to see Frost slumped down, eyes hollow looking._

_"Frost!" he snaps, Thorn and I both say his name shaking his shoulders harder._

_He's not moving... Oh god no..._

_"Frost!" I scream._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Day Three~<em>**

**_~(Ros_****_yn's POV)~_**

"Okay, almost got it!" Sora prompts, holdings Sorisu's hand while Axel and I watch him lead her across the beach. The sky is darkened and thunder clouds loom above.

"It hurts..." Sorisu mutters, but then trudges on farther. Goofy, Donald, the bubbly princess and the cricket man all clap for her efforts with soft grins.

"I think Imma go for my own little walk," I mutter, Axel nods and I leave his side to the thick jungle that is framed behind the shoreline. A bird chirps happily, making me want to take out my weapon and stab it do death. Geez birds piss me off sometimes. Some rustling takes me out of my thoughts.

"Axel?" I say.

There's no answer. More rustling, Avskire sizzles into my hands while I approach the bush. I reach down slowly...

"Roslyn?" a voice asks from behind me, I whirl around, face to face with one of the organization puppets.

"Marluxia?" I snap, pointing Avskire towards him, his scythe appears in one hand.

"Put it down Roslyn." he growls. I lower Avskire towards the ground, then ignite the ground at Marluxia's feet, it bursts into blue flames.

"I got them!" he screams as I run the other direction, rain starts coming down quickly, pounding in my eyes.

"Guys! They're-here!" I shout.

Everyone knows what I'm talking about and we all start sprinting towards the other end of the beach. Sora has Sorisu in his arms as we take off, the rains blurring my vision and I can barely see.

Suddenly we all skid to a stop as Marluxia, Zexion, Xladin, Saix, Luxord Xigbar and Larxene jump into our path.

"Heh, looks like we found _all _of them," Larxene says with a chuckle.

"We can take you!" Axel snarls, Chakrams in his hands. Sorisu mutters something weakly and I realize we actually can't.

Sora passes Sorisu to Goofy and steps boldly forward. I swing my hand in front of the keyblader and bring Avskire out for the last time.

"I want you guys to find Ashlynn's brothers, Thorn and Frost. Tell them Mani and Ash are far gone,"

"Wait! Roslyn what?" Sora asks.

"We still need you two keybladers anyways, say hi Kairi for me and tell Riku to put the five bucks on my grave,"

"Roslyn..." Axel growls reaching for my arm.

"Bye," I mutter, point Avskire, tuck a strand of hair behind my ears and everything flashes with light.

* * *

><p>"R-Roslyn?" Axel mumbles, stumbling to his feet. Sora and Sorisu are beside him.<p>

"Roslyn!" he screams.

"We're in the forest..." Sorisu murmurs, getting up too. The rains still coming down hard, Axel takes off into a sprint, suddenly bursting back onto the beach, where a dark shape is lying in a heap on the ground.

"No!" he snaps and runs towards it Sora on his tail with Sorisu hobbling behind them.

When they near it Roslyn's lying face up, blood streaming from her forehead, violet eyes wide open.

"Heh, d-d-i-n't kno-w it woul-d hu-rt tha-t muc-h," she chokes out, blood splatters on Axel's face while she talks.

"Roslyn you fucking idiot!" Axel screams, grabbing her shoulders and clinging on, tears welling up in sea green eyes.

"To-l-d -them y-ou-'re i-n never-la-nd," she mutters, coughs again then a smile twitches onto her lips.

"L-ove y-o-u." she whispers then her gaze fades away, Axel instinctively places a hand where her heart never was to check but there's no beat.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys... Just had to be done... *sob*<em>


	29. Day Four: Life and Death

_Oh my god...believe or not guys I'm still crying over Roslyn's death! DX This is Addie with another chapter update! I promise you I won't kill off anybody if I can help it!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapter of Sadness<strong>

**Day Four: Life and Death**

**Sorisu's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Roslyn was dead. The girl who was always my best friend ever since Destiny Island is gone. I slumped to the ground, taking care not to land on my leg, and cried, just cried. Donald and Goofy stood motionless, staring at the body of the once alive Roslyn. Sora held me in a tight embrace, letting my tears fall onto his jacket. Axel had the girl he loved in his arms, and placed one last kiss onto her cold, pale, lifeless lips. She was gone, and there was nothing we could do about it.

"W-We're giving her a funeral..." I piped up after a few minutes of sobbing.

Axel picked her up, and nodded meekly in my direction. I didn't need to tell them where we would bury her. Sora took out a small, clear, glass bottle from his bag with a heart screwed into the top. He uncapped the heart and Axel put his hand over Roslyn's chest. I saw him mouth a few non-understandable words as his hand seemed to scan the upper half of her body and face. Suddenly, a little sliver of light phased out of her slightly open mouth, the blood dissapearing. The little bit of light was silver, bits of violet and blood red color floating around in it. Axel led the light over to the bottle, and it raced inside, Sora quickly screwing the top back on as it did.

"W-What's that...?" I asked, pointing to the bottle of light.

"It's the little bit of light that was left in her Nobody body," Axel explained, "...The last emotion she felt before dying."

"What was it?" Sora asked, handing the bottle to Axel.

"It was love..." he croaked, "...true love. She loved me, and I loved her."

"That's...great Axel." I whispered, crying tears of happiness and sadness simultaneously.

I watched Roslyn's body for a few more minutes before something...weird happened. Her body began to dissapear, shimmers of light following as it did.

"A-Axel...what's going on?" I yelled, a bit scared.

"She's leaving," Axel said simply, "...she's going home."

I nodded in response, silent tears trickling down my face. Sora still held me, beginning to whimper from all the sad floating around. Her body went away completely, and left behind something. It was a small, chain necklace with a heart on the edge of it.

"S-Sora that's-" I began to say, a loss for words.

"Your necklace...that one that you had on when I first met you." he finished, picking it up and handing it to me.

"Well...hyuck...we're sorry about your friend..." Goofy started, "...but we have to leave."

"Yeah, " Donald sniffed, "...the King needs us back at the castle."

Jiminy was still in a crying fit, bit managed to say, "...o-okay...I wish you well travelers...I hope you find w-what your after..."

The three left in the Gummi Ship parked over the hill, and Sorisu put the necklace around her neck, staring at the sunset over the ocean. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Axel.

"Hey...Ariel...do you know where the door to the Dark Realms is?" he asked, still thinking about Roslyn.

"Y-Yes..." she muttered, wiping her eyes with a fancy looking rag, "...i-it's in Ursala's Cavern...but there's nothing there to give you any problems since she was d-defeated long ago...here's some Aqua Fruit." she answered, handing them each a black fruit.

"Thanks Ariel..." I muttered, "...take care, okay? Tell Eric and Melody I said hi..."

I ate the fruit, as did Axel and Sora, and we plunged into the ocean, all of us thinking about the loss of our friend, Roslyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater<strong>

I got my blue and white tale back, as did Sora and his green tail. Axel took a while to jump in, thinking about what was going to happen when he ate the food. I floated up to the surface, flicking my tail and making a large splashing sound to get Axel's attention.

"Ah! Sorisu don't do that you scared me!" he exclaimed, the fruit still in his hand, "...wait...do you have a tail?"

"Uh, duh red-head!" I replied, "The fruit turns you into a mermaid so you can swim underwater. Eat it so you can help us!"

"Fine..." he murmured sadly, eating the entire thing in one bite.

"Now your about to lose the ability to-"

He started gaping like a fish, grasping his throat with both hands, obviously obtaining gills already.

"Hurry and jump in before you die!" I yelled, arms in the air.

Axel diving in, splashing me in the face with a lot of water.

"Ugh...Axel!" I snapped, lowering back down under that waves.

A heard a chime type sound, signaling his transformation was already finished. He seemed a bit dazed, but other then that he was fine. Axel's tail was completely black, the very top, and his fin bright red. Of course, he wore no shirt, but had a sash made of red seaweed strapped across his chest. The weapon he held, which I couldn't remember the name of, was strapped onto his back.

"Guys!" I heard Sora call, "...I found that cave!"

"Come on Axel," I waved my hand and pointed to the cave, "...the cave's this way."

"O-Okay! I'm coming!" he finally spoke, swimming to catch up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ursala's Cavern<strong>

Once all three of us entered the cave, it didn't take long for it to become completely dark.

"Ow! Axel that was my foot-er fin!" I complained, holding onto my tail.

"That wasn't me!" he snapped, annoyed.

"Ouch! Sorisu, stop pinching me!" Sora yelled, slapping something away.

"That wasn't me barnacle brain!" I retorted, getting a bit miffed.

"Dammit! Sora quit pushing, we're almost there!" Axel cursed, pushing something out of his way.

"I didn't do it stupid!" Sora replied, continuing ahead.

"I thought Ariel said this cave was deserted!" I said, getting a bits of seaweed out of my hair.

"No, she said Ursula wasn't here! She didn't say anything about-Hey! I see a light up ahead!" Axel said, pushing ahead of the two towards the light.

"Axel!" Sora and I both yelled at the same time, swimming rapidly after him.

Once we caught up to Axel, he was staring at a large, pitch black door, white light pouring down from a hole in the cave. Sunlight poked through, making the door sparkle eerily. He looked up motionless, a stray tear in the form a of bubble floating up to the surface. I put a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Axel...she's gone...it's okay...save those tears when you're really gonna need 'em big guy."

Axel was about to shoot me a dirty look I thought, but he nodded to show me he understood, and wiped his eye. Sora swam up behind me, checking the door for something. Suddenly, a _chink_ sounded. I looked up to see sparkles shimmering, and two Keyholes appeared on the door, side-by-side. They were silver in color, swirls of red and purple on each one.

"Roslyn's helping us..." Axel muttered, removing Sorisu's hand, "...her soul's still alive."

I nodded, looking at the bottle poking out of Axel's bag. I understood what to do.

"We need our Blades." I said simply, hearing another _chink_.

My own silver blade appeared in my hand, as did Sora's.

"Ready?" Sora asked, putting his blade up to the door.

"Ready." I replied, and we both pushed out keys into the locks, then turned at the same time.

The doors pushed open with such force, it knocked all three of us into the cave wall. Bits of rubble fell from the roof, hitting the ground. A blast of pure white light hit my eyes, and we were sucked into the door, it slamming behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THE END! No, just kidding! I hate cliff hangers just as much as you guys do! Extra long chapter since Vampilla's leaving on Monday and won't be able to to update! (Which means I will only write about...say 700 more words!)<strong>

* * *

><p>When I finally came to, my mermaid tail was gone, and my human legs were back. I felt...empty for some odd reason, like all my emotions have been sucked out of my body. I sat up, spotting Axel and Sora, also back in human form. They were just waking up as well, puzzled looks on there faces. I remember them...but I didn't remember anything else. What were we doing here? Why is there only darkness?<p>

"Hey...Sora and Axel...do you guys remember what we're doing here?"

Sora scrunched up his face in thought. Gosh, that made him look...what was that word again? Adorable? Where's my memory?

"No..." he said flatly, nothing in his voice.

"Axel?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, we have to find out something."

Just as I spoke, something glowed from inside Axel's bag. It shimmered brightly, the light visible through the fabric.

"What's that?" Sora asked, the confused expression taking over his face again. It seems we can only feel confusion.

"I...uh...forgot..." he replied honestly, retrieving the item.

It was a bottle with a heart screw on the top. Light shimmered from inside, seemingly trying to push the top off. Wait, it was pushing the top off! The light eventually knocked off the heart, and swirled around us, glowing with the colors of blood red, violet purple, and warm silver. The blood red color separated from the other two, swirling around Axel's head.

"Is it...safe?" he asked, reaching a hand out to touch the light.

Sora and I both shrugged not sure of anything. The violet light flew around me, and the silver light around Sora. I felt safe, looking at the warm color, almost...happy.

"I'm going to touch it." I announced, reaching out to it.

Before anyone could protest, the light shone brighter, swirling around my entire body. I felt my emotions returning, as well as my memory. We were here to find Riku...and my brother Prussia, but the others didn't know about him yet. I looked at the other two. Axel had a blood red halo floating above his head, and Sora had a purple one. We looked kinda funny, sorta like angels. I laughed, then frowned, remembering what happened to Roslyn. She must be helping us again.

"Roslyn is really pulling through for us." Axel said, "...thanks Roslyn."

The halo above his head shone brighter for a second, as if she was saying 'your welcome'.

"How are we going to find Riku?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

"I remember something about the City of Darkness. Saix said something about it being in the Dark Realms once. I think he also mentioned that the ones with a pure soul don't dissapear forever, they go to that city, where they are granted emotions and are able to keep there memories before they died. I also heard that the Darkness sometimes drags humans from different worlds here at random." Axel explained, hand on his chin.

"Who's Saix?" Sora and I asked at the same time, thinking about how Roslyn mentioned him once or twice.

"Never mind," Axel replied quickly, "...let's just find the city."

"How're we gonna do that?" I asked, looking ahead into the darkness, "...I don't see anything."

I heard something for a second, a faint sniffle, like someone crying. It scared me honestly.

"Did you hear that guys?" I asked, grabbing onto my shoulder in fear.

Sora nodded, but I guess Axel wasn't paying attention, he shook his head.

_Sniff. Sob, sob, sob..._

"I hear it! Come on, this way!" I yelled, taking off blindly into the darkness.

_I know that crying...I know who it is..._

I heard screaming, and a strike of lightning. Memories were flashing through my mind, all of someone I knew.

_Prussia's here._

"SORISU!" Axel and Sora screamed at the same time, running closely behind.

_...I'm coming Prussia!_

* * *

><p><em>Well...it ended up being a cliff hanger anyway...but what are ya gonna do? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next one! -EPA<em>


	30. Day Five: Dear Agony

_Hey guys, I'm still crying over killing Roslyn XD yeah I was way to attached to my own fictional character... Well how great is this? THREE chapter updates in a day! Addie and I are rockin' it! Anyways, enjoy this! BTW I'm going on a trip to the mountains this week with my school, yeah I know, gag me please... So I won't be here from monday-friday... I'll miss you all!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty-Eight<em>**

**_Dear Agony_**

**_~(Thorn's POV)~_**

"Hey!" the man screams from behind me, I run faster, turning down the street and bursting into a crowd of people.

"Thief! Someone get that kid!" someone screamed, I held tight to the food I'd just ripped off. It was dark out, well I guess you shouldn't expect much of any daylight in this damned city.

After taking four turns down the winding pathways with gloomy lost souls like my own, I finally found myself home. Home happened to be a simpleton life of living in an abandoned parking garage. Oh joy I'm home.

I shoved a bag off my shoulder and collapsed down onto the makeshift bed. I missed life, I missed being someone in this friggin' world, but I'm not anyone anymore huh?

I pulled the lone picture quickly out of my back pocket, it was me, Ash on my shoulders, Frost laughing as Umani reached up to tickle him. They're all dead now though, the only hope was that Ash was still alive and out there, but I gave up hope on _that _dream a long time ago.

"Eh, kid!" Tech an old man who I'd sometimes shared food and stories with, hobbles in.

"What Tech?" I snap, the old me would greet him in, but living on the streets for six years hasn't helped my softer qualities at all.

"New soul turned up down by Willow's Creek, you wanna go?" Tech asks, you wouldn't believe me if I told you I WASN'T a creep for walking down with Tech to see the new victims who'll be stuck like me, forever in this place.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do..." I grumble, standing up.

Together Tech and I make are way through the dimly lit streets to find a small crowd of people has gathered around to see this one. Niche, a younger boy who turned up three years ago, comes running up to me.

"It's a girl, an actual GIRL," Niche pipes, I feel that flutter in my heart, and push my way forward through the group of people. Everyone is staring at the body. She's really a girl, teenager maybe, I can't see much else over the crowd. You'd have no idea how valuable a teen can be in these parts, for one the gangs are always hungry for a new young member.

"Where am I?" an all to familiar voice mutters, I push my way through these people and see her. And then there right in front of me is my sister, Ashlynn... Oh my god... Ashlynn... Plum hair spiky and in her eyes like always, violet eyes, sharp features. She's trying to pull a numb body off the ground, I remember my first time. Your senses come slowly. I know she can't see right now, but I leap forward, grabbing her hands in mine.

"Ashes, Ash..." I whisper, staring at hollow eyes.

"W-who's there?" she snarls, ripping her hands away and stumbling backwards.

"Ashlynn. Ashlynn it's Thorn, can you hear me?" I say slowly, staring in awe at my sister.

"Thorn? Big bro?" she murmurs, then her eyes blink... once... twice...

"Thorn!" she grabs me into a hug, I hug her back. I finally found you sis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~30 minutes~<br>_**

"Thorn... I can see these people... Did I know a redhead back on Destiny island?" she asks, after a long walk back "home" in complete silence, both of us too stunned to speak, we're both curled up with hot chocolate like when we were little, thanks to Tech he knew how to make it.

"Not that I can remember," I say, taking a sip of the drink.

"Hm... You sure...?" she asks again, looking very concerned.

"Hey, now's not the time to frown, we're together since the last time in SIX years," I say, she gives me a weak smile and nods.

"Did anyone ever mess up my name? For... Uhm... I can't remember... It was... Roslyn? No that wasn't it... Uh..."

"No," I mumble, suddenly tired.

"I... I guess not... Sorry." she mutters, looking away.

Suddenly there's yelling outside and we both stand and look outside.

"Hey! Slow down!" a redhead snaps, followed by a duck and a dog in clothes... how strange...

"Does that happen a lot?" Ashlynn asks, I nod and give her a smirk.

"I'm sorry to say sis, but this place isn't that great, muggers and gangs everywhere, don't go anywhere without me," I instruct her. Ash makes a face.

"Heh, I can take care of myself," she laughs, then throws her hand out in a dramatic gesture. We both leap back when something clatters to the floor.

"What the hell..." I mutter, picking up the thing but it dissolves in my hands.

"Try again," I say, she nods then throws her out in the same mannerism, the thing appears again. I take a closer look, black and silver twisted metal sharpened at the end, the handle has jagged spikes coming off of it.

"It's a bound weapon... Heh, that's funny, a couple days ago there was some blue haired guy with a bound weapon," I muse, Ash is silent in agreement, looking a little pale.

"I think... I think I knew those people who ran by..." she whispers then adds, "And I think that I died for them,"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this was a short quick one, but I need to go somewhere right now and I wanted to give Addie some time to write, I love your faces! Byee!<em>


	31. Day Six: Reunions

_Well, well, welly, well, well...four updates in one day! Vampi and I have a lot of time on our hands today! Okay, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six: Reunions<strong>

**Axel's POV**

"SORISU!" I breath out one last time, watching her dissapear around a building, that damn girl!

Sora finally caught up and sank down to his knees to rest. I finally took in my surroundings. It seemed to be a city, it was dark, and there were people staring at me and Sora, some looking off in the direction Sorisu ran off too. I couldn't make out much, but I knew this was the city Saix talked about. Everybody started to mumbled, whispering to each other and pointing at us. Well, I guess we looked strange to them, especially me wearing teared jeans from tripping and wearing now shirt, which was folded up inside my bag.

"A-Axel...?" a soft voice calls out, and I shiver, the voice seeming all too familiar.

Sora and I turn around, our eyes widening. It's a girl. She had spiky, plum hair and violet eyes. She looked so familiar, kind of like-

"Ash...?" Sora says uncertainly, taking a step closer.

The girl looks at him, then to me, then back to Sora, then back to me.

"Sora...? Axel...? It's you, right?" she asked, her facial expression between confusion and astonishment.

It seemed she was just remembering us. I couldn't believe she was a Somebody again, and was able to remember me.

"Here, Roslyn...take this..." I said, moving my hand above my own head, and used one finger to take a bit of light from the blood red halo that hung over me like an umbrella.

Next, I moved my hand and made a circular motion around Ash's own. Thorn watched carefully in battle stance, not sure if I was good or bad. His stare made me feel awkward, and like he didn't trust me. Sora just watched, not sure what to say. A small, pure white halo appeared above the girl's head, and her eyes widened.

"Ax-Axel..." she breathed, "...it_ is_ you, and Sora! Bu-But where's Sorisu...?"

"Ash, don't strain yourself, you're still in shock..." The boy said, narrowing his eyes at me.

He looked about seventeen with longish pure black hair and violet eyes like Roslyn. His skin was pale, like he hadn't been in the sun for a while. Of course, where would you get any sun here?

"It's okay, Thorn, I'll be fine. These are my friends...but again...where'd Sorisu go?" she explained, looking all around her.

"Sorisu ran off that way." Sora explained, pointing behind him to the darker part of town.

"Oh no..." Thorn muttered, holding back a gasp.

"What?" Axel and Sora asked simultaneously.

"That's the bad part of town...or the badder part anyway...any idea why she was going that way?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said something about a boy crying, and some lightning, then just took off." Sora tried to explain, scratching his head.

Thorn nodded seriously. "What's her last name? It seems she might be looking for somebody."

"Um..."

Axel and Ashlynn exchanged awkward looks, then looked back at Thorn.

"We...don't actually know her last name..." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think it was...Flame or something..." Sora racked his brains, making a scrunched up expression.

"Flare?" Thorn took a guess, giving the same expression.

"Yeah...that's it!" Sora smiled, nodding.

"Hmm...couple years back we got an eleven year old named Prussia War Flare. Could that be who she's looking for?" Thorn asked, hand on his chin.

Ashlynn shifted uncomfortably, stealing glances up me, causing me to blush.

"I dunno..." Sora admitted, "...like I said she just took off running. Any idea where this Prussia guy lives?"

Thorn nodded, "Yeah, the badder part of town, 666 Darktree Lane, I know all the addresses of the guys. Now, if you wanna a girl-" he started to smile, ready to explain when Sora became fed up.

"Who cares? We've got to find Sorisu, let's MOVE IT!"

"I like your style, kid. For that, I'll lead you through the other side. Everyone over there respects me and won't bother you as long as I'm there. Let's go." he complimented, leading the way as it began to get darker. Ash walked in between Thorn and me, then quickly grabbed onto my hand after she saw some dark looking guys giving her some creepy smiles. I blushed, looking down at the girl who kissed me, which now seemed so long ago. I guess time moves faster in the darkness, that's why everybody seems so confused around here guess. We walked the streets for a while in silence until we came upon a two-story, run down looking house. The wood was chipped, pale red in color with a couple broken windows and a bent mailbox that had 'Flare' written in blue, pale letters. The place seemed old, and there was no grass on the lawn, just dirt. This home made me sad, and I couldn't understand how anybody could live in such a sad place.

"We're here." Thorn said flatly; I could still feel his eyes starring at me with curiosity, and possibly even hate.

"Is she in there?" Sora and Ash asked at the same time, exchanging a weird look.

"If Prussia's in there, then she's in there."

Ashlynn nodded, let go of my hand, and walked behind Sora as he ran up the stairs and burst through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Flare Residence <strong>

**Sorisu's POV**

It was my brother. He was lying in his bed, still asleep. I didn't wanna wake him, I wanted to wait until he was ready. His features have hardened from his time in the Realms, and I felt sad. His pitch black hair had grayed a little, and I bet his eyes have dimmed. Prussia's skin was paler then when we were little, possibly by the fact that there was no sun here. I sat in a chair next to him, then noticed a weird little detail. He was holding something in his arms, something fuzzy. I stood up slightly, and saw the head of a bear, which I could tell used to be white. It was the bear I gave him the day we were ripped apart. That day was so sad, and I could feel my happiness slipping away. The violet purple halo above my head was fading to a regular purple, and the light was dimming as well. I had to think happy thoughts.

"Okay..." I said aloud, "...your friends are all together, Roslyn too, we're having a picnic on the beach! Yeah, we're having fun! Prussia's splashing me and we're having a great time, cool! Hey, Sora quit it!" I imagined Sora splashing me and dunking my head under.

Just as the halo was brightening, I heard a loud slam from the front door.

"Sorisu!" I heard a familiar voice call, it was Sora.

"Sora?" I yelled, but quieted down once I saw Prussia stir.

I ran through the room into the hallway, and in the split second I saw Sora, I pulled him into a hug, and we just stayed there for a few seconds.

"I found you..." he whispered, hugging me back, "...that was a hard game of hide and seek..."

I leaned up and kissed him, and my halo brightened all the way. I was happy again, now that Sora was here.

"Sora, come on, can't you wait?" That was Axel.

I let go of Sora and hugged Axel too, glad to see my friend again.

"So-Sorisu...?" I heard a familiar voice call.

I let go of Axel and faced the speaker. It was Ashlynn, the real one. Her features were the same, her spiky plum hair and violet eyes. Next to her was...I think his name was Thorn. He had pitch black hair and violet eyes like Ashlynn. I was also happy I was able to call her Ash again.

"We have to be quiet, 'cause Prussia's still sleeping..." I whispered, then heard a loud yawn.

"Looks like he's waking up." Thorn said, his lips twitching.

"Come on...I haven't seen him in four years...and I think it's time we reunite." I said, walking through to the back as the others followed me.

* * *

><p><em>Can't believe that I finished this! Hey, maybe Vampi will publish another chapter too, eh? XD<em>


	32. Day Seven: Riku

_Hey guys! So fun! I'm having a blast being a writing junkie today :) how are you all little rainbow sheep? Well enjoy the chapter! By the way, who knows why Riku wears a friggin' blindfold everywhere? It's so strange..._

_HEY! YOU! SITTING THERE! Go to me and Addie's new FANSITE for Eyelash Wishes, it's damn epic so I think you should :D_

_eyelashwishes (dot) webs (dot) com_

_(put dots where dot is written)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thorn's POV<em>**

I don't trust Axel. I don't trust any Nobodies to be completely honest with you, but after finding out that my sister used to be one of those monsters, I don't know what to think.

"Who's there?" a voice snaps, I push Ash behind me, who in return glares a little at me.

"P-Prussia?" Sorisu manages to choke out, I can see little beads of tears forming in her eyes.

"S-sorisu?" the voice calls, and then a figure steps out, a guy, maybe a year older than me, or the same, I can't tell because he looks like he's aged. Everyone here gets older fast, depression usually bites you in the ass.

"Hi," is all Sorisu can manage to say.

"Hi," Prussia responds, they both stare at each other, like they're taking in every moment.

"I missed you," Prussia adds, then Sorisu runs into him, toppling him over into a bear hug. I don't know how long Sora, Ash, Axel and stood there, watching.

"I-I have to say, I probably couldn't get here if it wasn't for this guy, Riku, we should probably thank him," Prussia says after a couple seconds... That name sounds so familiar.

"R-riku?" Sora stutters with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Sorisu breathes, Ashlynn looks between the two.

"Does he have blue hair?" she finally asks, Prussia nods.

"Do you... Know him?" I ask, everyone nods slightly, except for Axel who looks as confused as I probably do.

"He... He was our best friend," Sorisu responds.

"Then, we should go see him," Prussia finishes.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ashlynn's POV~<strong>

We're walking down a dark street, shady figures keep passing us by, grinning. Thorn says there are hardly any girls here because most girls don't have the darkness to stay down here, or the amount of light needed to prevail, plus they aren't allowed here anyway unless they're older like really older. Don't tell anyone this, but I think I'm the one with darkness, even though I'm walking around with a halo over my head I feel like a total idiot, considering I think Axel has an odd notion that I'M Roslyn.

I don't remember much about her, but I know she wasn't completely honest with everyone, but I can't remember what she wasn't honest about.

"Here we are," Prussia says, Sorisu's been on his heels this whole walk, maybe she thinks if he disappears she might be able to snatch him quickly if she's close enough.

It's a small house, and that's about all I can say about it. All the houses here look the same anyway. Thorn sighs then steps in our path when we all approach the gate.

"Don't go in there," he says flatly.

"Why not?" Sorisu asks, sounding pissed.

"Because if you do you'll step on about seven foot traps, get caught in a net and attacked by three savage half hearted mutts." he grumbles, then swipes a rock off the ground.

"Watch and learn newbies," he says, chucking the rock onto the dead lawn. A silver jawed looking trap flies upwards, snapping the rock in half. Everyone winces at the hideous sound. Then winces again at the howling of an animal that follows.

"The guy doesn't want robbers, I wouldn't judge," Thorn mutters.

"Then how DO we see him?" Axel asks, eyes still on the sliced in two rock.

"Eh, scream his name repeatedly on shatter a window, both make noise and the Patrol could come by and beat our asses down, which do you want?" Thorn says, I can't believe it's him still. After not seeing him I can't begin to wonder what made him tough.

"Patrol?" Sora asks, Thorn smirks to him.

"Patrol, they're like the law enforcement, more emphasis on _enforcement _then law. They basically will come around, and slap you around maybe throw a few punches. Then take off, we don't want the attention NOW because these two aren't supposed to be here" he gestures to me and Sorisu, "Hey, like I said, gangs always want fresh blood and girls are easy thieves since they're so rare. And Patrol don't want that."

Sora instinctively steps closer to Sorisu and she steps closer to him. Hm, I never knew they were friends THAT way.

"Let's throw a rock," Sorisu suggests, picking a smaller one up.

"Nice choice," Thorn and Prussia say at the same time.

Sorisu holds the rock in her palm then throws, it hits the window, and there's a crash, the sound of shattered glass erupts through the neighborhood.

"Hey!" someone shouts from inside, and Riku burst out the front door holding a strange weapon thing. Oh god, he looks so different.

"Sora? Sorisu? Ash?" he breathes, then steps down from the steps of the collapsing wood porch.

Carefully he weaves his way through the trap infested lawn.

"What a sight, my three old best friends, a nobody, Thorn Rainthief the known rebel and Prussia," I run up and give him a quick hug when he steps onto the sidewalk. Sorisu and Sora follow he smiles, but it looks almost forced.

"Who died?" he suddenly asks, pointing to the halos. Axel turns his head away and nobody speaks.

"Ash's Nobody," Sora finally says, Riku raises an eyebrow.

"What happened to your heart? Loose it somehow?" he asks me, the question makes me feel uncomfortable because I can still remember why I lost it.

A screech of tires makes us all jump turning four creepy looking guys come slinking out of an old car, all of them holding silver staff like things with spikes on the ends.

"Nice girls you got there, hm Thorn? And some new friends? I thought you ran alone," one says, he has a scared face big, taller then Axel.

"Can't have them, Dasher, you and your gang should beat it," Thorn snarls, stepping forward. There's a slight laughing between them and Dasher steps closer.

"Hey, genius, where'd you learn to count, seven of us, four of you," Riku snaps, Thorn nods in agreement and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade, he flicks it so it opens up.

"I only see five of you and three of my toughest guys," Dasher retorts, which makes a flame flare inside me.

"Sexist much?" I growl, forcing the blade that I'd found out about recently to appear.

"Yeah, I don't see any challenge here," Sorisu snaps, her keyblade in her palms.

"Bound weapons..." one of them mutters.

"Keyblade..." another whispers.

"Ah, no problem, just makes it more crucial that these two are with me," Dasher snaps at his gang, the get into battle stance.

"Wait, forgot to make it more unfair," Dasher adds, snaps his fingers and four more pile out of the car, looking worse than the ones in front of us.

I hear several _chinks _and the street explodes into a fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Axel's POV<em>**

"Hey... What happened?" I mutter, ready to get to my feet.

"Don't try it, I fell on my ass," Riku says.

We're in a small room, it's dark and only a small ray of sunlight peeks through from above.

"I think we're in Under, a whole new community runs down here, maybe in a tunnel that leads?" Prussia comments. Sora's lying face down, I look around but Ash, Sorisu and Thorn are gone.

"Where are they!" I snap.

"I don't know, just woke up here," Prussia mutters.

"They gassed us, it's a special type you can only get black market, it numbs down your limbs for a while... When I see those assholes again I'm ripping their heads off," Riku growls with clenched fists, Sora blinks a couple times and sits up.

"Where's Sorisu?" he asks suddenly, glancing around everywhere.

"Don't know..." I murmur, feeling drowsy.

"Well come on! Why are you all sitting!" Sora snaps, he jerks himself upright and we all stare as he begins to walk across the room. I get to my feet slowly, feeling unbalanced but I can walk.

"Let's go this way," I say Riku and Prussia both rise too.

* * *

><p><em>Okay this update even though it might be long took be like THREE hours XD okay so enjoy addie's chapter and DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE SITE!<em>


	33. Day Seven and a Half: Mental Links

_Hey guys, what's up? Another update is being made today! This is EPA! Check out our website OR YOU"RE FIRED! jk._

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven 12: Mental Links**

**Sorisu's POV**

I couldn't feel my body, and for a moment I felt as if I was dead. As I opened my eyes, darkness was the only thing I could see. The violet halo above my head shone brightly, but I could only make out basic things. I was in a room, going out about ten feet on each side. My legs felt like lead. Drowsiness still hung over me like a heavy blanket. Damn that gang, damn their sleeping gas, and damn the Dark Realms! If I ever see even one of those stupid assholes ever again I'm going to rip their throats apart! I looked around, spotting the faint glow of Ashlynn's halo. I had to crawl, not having the energy to stand up. Once I got over their, I started shaking Ash while holding my balance with one arm.

"Ash...Ashlynn! Ashlynn get your ass up, Prussia, Sora, Riku and Axel are gone! ASHLYNN!"

She woke up with a start, her hand already at my throat. Her hardened expression softened when she saw who I was, and let go.

"Oh...Sorisu it's you. Where is everybody?" she asked, clear grogginess in her voice.

I could see her hollow eyes from the pale light our halos were making, and I knew she was worried about Axel and Thorn...but mostly Axel.

"Hey...where'd everybody go...?" I heard Thorn's voice ask.

I heard a scraping noise, and I could see him coming closer, pushing himself along the ground.

"We...don't know..." Ashlynn answered, looking around the cell type place.

I looked around for a few seconds, then spotted a gap in the corner. It wasn't a door, more like a small hole in the wall. It might be a pain, but all three of us might be able to get through.

"How about that hole over there?" I asked, finally able to stand up, though a bit unbalanced.

Thorn nodded, "Good eye Sorisu."

I helped Ashlynn up, then Thorn, and I walked over to the hole, examining it up and down. It was about two and a half feet in width, and three feet in height. If I looked through it, I could see a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

"So...can we get through?" Ashlynn asked, coming up beside me.

I nodded, "Yeah...but I have to check something first."

"Let's hurry this up, the longer we stay here, the more time those fags have to endanger your friends." Thorn pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Okay...I'll try..." I replied, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"What are you-" Thorn started, but I cut him off with a loud shush.

Closing my eyes, I pictured my brother Prussia. I thought about him really hard, how much I missed him, how much I loved him, and how worried I was. Suddenly, a warm relief washed over me. I had opened a link. Now I could find him. I opened my eyes, they were glowing a snow white color. I haven't tried this in so long, I didn't think it would work. Thorn and Ash looked at me with odd expressions, but knew they should be quiet.

_Prussia, it's Sori! Come on Prussia, you know how this works, answer me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Down a separate hallway...<strong>

**Prussia's POV**

Sora walked beside me as we traveled down the hallway. I could tell he was frightened, and I knew he loved my sister just as I did, but honestly, it was getting a bit annoying. He was on my heels as we were walking and never got more then three feet from me in any direction. Riku lead the way, and it still made me think how he could see through that damned blindfold, I mean...who does that? Axel walked in front of us, which meant Sora was in the back, I hoped he was happy because he was starting to piss me off. For a second, I felt happy and warm for the first time in years, like when my sister would hug me as a little kid.

"_Prussia, it's Sori! Come on Prussia, you know how this works, answer me!" I heard inside my mind._

It was a mental link, Sorisu had opened it up. I stopped, my eyes glowing white. Sora bumped into me from behind.

"Ow!"

Axel and Riku turned around, Axel looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't tell how Riku was staring at me, because again, that blindfold was stupid.

"Quite...I need complete and uninterrupted silence..." I whispered simply, holding my hand out.

Axel nodded, and the other three waited.

_I didn't think you would manage to do this again, sis. Do you know where you're at?_

_"No...we're walking down a hallway...ew...blood is splattered on the walls, it's scaring me. I wish you were here."_

_Me too sis..._

"Let's walk, " I said, "...I've got the hang of this now."

We started walking again, and I continued talking through my mind.

_"Prussia...you still have my bear?"_

_"That a random question, but yes, I do." I thought, glancing back at my backpack which carried a couple daggers, pencils, paper, some pepper spray, brass knuckles and of course, Sorisu's bear._

_"Good...who's there with you?"_

_"Axel, Sora and Riku...and I've got say, his blindfold is really pissing me off..."_

She laughed inside my mind.

_"Why's that?"_

_"How the hell can he see through it? It's BLACK!"_

_"Dude, I don't know, but I'm really getting creeped out over here."_

Her face popped into my mind, and I saw her expression. Her eyes were wide, beads of sweat littered her forehead and her breathing was increasing.

_"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" I thought in concern._

_"No, I'm not hurt...but I just saw a full skeletal body...and it stinks. The skin is still rotting off the bone..."_

_"Don't get alarmed, but most people get lost out there. I don't think that's the last skeleton you'll be seeing, sis." _

She gulped.

_"Okay...I'm going to shut off the mental link now. I'll talk to you again when something happens."_

I nodded.

_"Good luck, Sori. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

We gave each other a mental hug, and my eyes dimmed back to their normal color.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Thorn and the girls...<strong>

**Sorisu's POV**

I felt better after being able to open up the mental link again. I just hoped that I didn't think about a certain brown haired boy too hard. As I was thinking, I heard gunshots up ahead, stopping dead in my tracks. My halo brightened up again, and we were able to see the path a bit better. I'm guessing the reason for the halos was so that we couldn't age or something. I remember Roslyn saying something about the Realms. It went something like, 'If you're pure hearted, the darkness will try and grab a hold of you more then the dark ones. It's because the ones with an evil heart are already attached to the other side. Even in the deepest of dark, the pure-hearted ones shine through. Remember, always have some type of light source with you. It keeps you from aging faster and prevents darkness from entering your heart' or something like that. I honestly missed Roslyn. Thinking about her made me want to cry again. I took a deep breath, and started to feel panicked because of the gun shots.

"GET DOWN!" Thorn shouted, pushing both me and Ashlynn to the ground with a thud.

Four heavy, black figures swooped in out of nowhere, carrying AK-47's, wide barrel I believe. We were screwed.

"ASH!" I shouted, hugging her to death, "...we've got to do something!"

One of the men walked up to us, a sly grin on his face.

"You're coming with us! The boss would be glad to have a pretty girl such as yourself in our Mafia!" he grabbed me by the collar, and I pulled out my Keyblade, which I have recently decided to call Silverstar.

"A Keyblade..." he breathed, "...you're a Blader!"

"No dur dipshit!" I said, swinging my Blade at his arm.

He yelped in pain, dropping me and holding his arm. Ashlynn was struggling, already being dragged away by her collar. The man was chocking her, maybe not even realizing it. Her halo was fading, and I knew that soon, if we didn't get out of here, we all would be dead. I looked to the left, Thorn was kicking ass, knocking the men on their butt and even making one or two beg for mercy. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"ASHLYNN!" I yelled, hitting the other guy, who dropped her as well.

"Thorn!" I acknowledged him as well, "...you have to think of Prussia!"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, knocking back another guy with a sword.

"It's our only chance! Think of him really hard, block everything out of your mind and concentrate!"

I turned to Ashlynn, who was battling with her weapon as well, my ADHD wondered what it was called, but I pushed that out of my mind and hit another gang member, a bullet just missing me by a few inches.

"Ashlynn, think of Axel! Concentrate on him really hard, don't think of anything else!"

"Got it!" she agreed, hitting back more guys.

I thought of Sora at that moment. I thought of his face, his warm blue eyes, the way his hair bounced when he ran, and nothing else. My eyes started to glow violet as I threw another hit. We were being surrounded.

"Thorn, think of Prussia...NOW!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay..." he took a deep breath, hitting back more members, "...I'm thinking of him, what now?"

He was interrupted when his eyes began to glow violet, and Ashlynn's glowed blood red. Another gun shot rang out. Ashlynn dissapeared in a flash of red light, Thorn in a violet light, and finally me in violet light as well, then...there was nothing at all.


	34. Day Eight: Gifts

_Smile, Rainbow Fluff Bunnies :) no... :D okay that's fine... Anyways I'M HOME! And laughing cause I changed my ringtone to some loud metal song and it rang while I was walking in a store. Oh the face's on the seven year olds XD WELL. Here's in UPDATE! By the way, I'll make a book of darkness for the hell of it, so you little pineapples can go check it out soon!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Excerpt From, "The Book Of Darkness,".<em>**

_Seven stand alone_

_Awaiting their destiny_

_Born of both darkness and light_

_One chosen to save_

_Another chosen to wield_

_Two have found something lost_

_One is cold_

_One has no heart_

_One is lost within darkness_

_Soon the world will be shrouded in agony_

_Pure darkness shall strike upon earth_

_A princess shall fall into danger_

_The savior must lead_

_The Saviors team must protect them_

_A missing heart will never return_

_A death will fall upon_

_The seven shall break_

_A storm will set in_

_We are all lost_

_But our only hope is the seven_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riku's POV<em>**

"Ouff!" I hear as Ash, Sorisu both crash from out of nowhere onto the ground before our feet.

"My head..."

"My spleen...,

"What the fu-" Axel starts but is cut off by a yell and Thorn falling right next to Ash. The distinct sound of gunshots is echoing from upstairs.

"Sorisu! Are you okay?" Sora asks running up to his sorta girlfriend. To be completely honest with you it's slightly creepy how similar their names are and how they both have brown hair...

"Okay now, this is really pissing me off," Axel growls, walking directly up to me he rips the blindfold off my face.

"Hey!" I snap, grabbing it back.

Sora smiles as he helps Sorisu off the ground, she pulls him into a quick hug and they both stand there for a couple seconds. We all shift uncomfortably until Prussia brushes Sora off and gives his sister a hug too. That's sweet. I wish someone cared that much about me. Axel steps towards Ash and gives her a quick hug, she looks stiff but hugs him back. Then pulls Thorn up and hugs him too.

I stand awkwardly at the edge, wondering what to do. After hugfest, reality hits everyone hard, remembering we're in the Calamine House, Dasher, the co-leader/dirty work doer ran this place. Tripp Calamine was the REAL leader.

"Hey I think they went this way!" someone shouts from above, Sorisu's eyes widen and we all simultaneously look up.

"It's Calamine druggies, they're not that smart," Thorn mutters, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling,"Let's split up and look for an exit, some of us will go left the others right," he adds.

"Okay, I'll go with Sorisu," Sora comments, Prussia steps towards them.

"I'm only gonna lose you ONCE in my lifetime sis," he says.

"Okay, then we'll go together," Thorn answers, we all nod, our group breaking left, their's breaking right.

The hallways smelled awful first of all, there were blood splatters on the ripped up wallpaper, and the occasional limb and scream of pain. I don't know how long I've been waiting to see Ash, Sora and Sorisu, now that I have, it still feels strange.

"What should we be looking for?" Ash asks, she's looking pretty drowsy and her eyes keep glazing over a bit then coming back.

"A thin wall, window a door would be really nice," Thorn mutters, her hand moves to her head quickly.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Axel says, we all look to see a figure sweep by.

"You! Get back here!" Thorn snaps, sprinting after what ever it is. Ash and Axel both jump to follow, we all race down the blood splattered hallways. A guy and girl are running together, Ashlynn's creepy weapon thing, and damn it looks pretty creepy shimmers to life. Axel has some disk things, he throws one and it forces the two to fall flat on the ground.

"Ack! Don't hurt us!" the girl stutters, she looks like something out of a horror movie. Eyes hollow and wide, skin pale, bones frail. Thorn pulls a switchblade out of his boot and points it at both of them.

"Where's the exit," he growls. I know how living here makes you cold, almost heartless, but there's something wrong with this guy, he's dark.

"Meliss-a d-don't tal-k," the guy stutters, he looks just as wasted, like I could snap him in half.

"I'm warning both of you," Thorn snarls.

The girl chuckles slightly then gives a smile, showing off falling out teeth that are rotted, most likely from drugs.

"You can't make us tell you nothing," she announces proudly.

"Yeup, nothing," her co-hart echoes.

Thorn gets lower down so his eyes meet theirs, he places the knife against the guys chin.

"I wanna get out of here, so you better start talking," Thorn growls.

"Nope! You don't have the guts," the girl challenges then turns to Ash.

"Heh, girly you got a fine look about you, I think you should turn away before your friend here "scares" me," Melissa giggles.

"Oh shut the hell up and let me do this one," Ash snarls, which makes everyone turn to her with big eyes. She grabs Thorns blade and plunges it into the Melissa girls leg, she let's out an unearthly howl of pain. Ashlynn sighs and twists her wrist making Melissa writhe and scream.

"Can it bitch! Where's the exit! Talk or I start chopping," Ash snaps, which sounds completely twisted and I find myself wanting to look away.

"F-farther left, there's a-window," she stutters in shock.

"Now I'm giving you ten seconds to run before I beat the shit out of you," she snaps, Melissa and the guy both clamber to their feet, Melissa whimpering in pain on the leg.

"Ten, nine, eight..." Ash starts counting and both of them bolt.

Thorn grabs the now bloodly blade from his sister then looks her deep in the eyes, their violet eyes seem crazy now that you look closer. Axel looks uncomfortable and steps backwards from them both, the stare down getting creepy.

Thorn turns away from her, something deep on his mind, he mutters something about something and then begins walking slowly down the hall. Ash waits, then begins to follow him from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>**

It's been two hours and finally we're all sitting in Thorn's "house" it's a parking garage but I guess he's made it look nice.

Sora and Sorisu are playing a game with cards, and she's swearing that she just totally beat him. Axel is chuckling and eating little bites of bread, while Prussia sits beside his sister, quietly trying to help her. I'm trying to teach Riku how to make that little paper off a straw crawl like a worm when you drip water on it.

"Okay everyone, we need to go, there's someone we should see," Thorn announces, we all glance up towards him.

"Who?" Sora asks.

"Just come on," he grumbles, starting to walk down winding asphalt. I don't question my brother and follow him, I know there's something wrong. In that house, it was awful, but after that girl was being a jerk... I don't know... I turn a little to see Axel, I don't know about him either, it was my Nobody who loved him, I barely know him.

**_A Long Walk Later..._**

**_Narrator's Voice_**

They step into a small shop, ornate whimsical trinkets fill the shop. Axel notices the fairly large amount of wind chimes that dangle from the ceilings. Celeste watches as the people she's been waiting centuries for walk in.

Automatically she can sense the presence of The Savior, a girl, long light brown hair that sweeps around her, light blue eyes full of hope. Soon after comes the Wielder, a Keyblader who walks closely to The Savior. Following after them is the darker one, spiky plum hair in her violet eyes, she's wary of this place. A heartless follows her, almost hitting some of the wind chimes with his red hair. Prussia, Thorn and Riku follow, she's known all of them since they were dropped in The City Of Darkness.

"Celeste," Thorn mumbles respectfully. She nods to him.

Picking up a black ring, she hands it to him, Thorn takes it into his palm, it's metal, twisted around a small red stone. Thorn slips it on and a small flame flickers to life in his palm.

"Fire, my child, for your protection," she whispers. Thorn plays with the flame tossing it back and fourth, forcing it to grow bigger or dim down.

"Thank you,"

Next she motions for Prussia, she reaches into a cabinet and pulls a blue vial and then passes it to him.

"It heals anything, but you may only use it once so be wise," she instructs, Prussia nods his thanks and slips it into his pocket. Celeste wastes no more time, she walks away for a moment then returns with three small knives, each is black with another color, black and blue, black and green and black and red. She hands them to Riku.

"They will bind once you touch them. The Keyblade wasn't right for you anyway," she says, Riku reaches out and picks them all up. They vanish in his hands, then he forces them to reappear.

Next she picks up a small vial, filled with black liquid.

"When you must speak to her sprinkle some on the ground before you and drink a drop, then she will be there," Celeste whispers, Axel nods knowing full well she's speaking to him, and then takes the vial.

In a quick movement she picks up a deck of cards and tosses them to Sora.

"Aye, they tell you things you are not meant to know yet, but they deceive also so be careful when reading," Sora thanks her quietly.

All that's left is the The Savior and The Darkness, she hands the one with violet eyes a bird cage with a raven inside.

"It's yours and shall give you what you need but maybe not what you want," Celeste says softly, the girl unlatches the cage and allows the raven out, it flutters to her shoulder then vanishes, a necklace with a raven is around Ashlynn's neck.

"Makes for easy travel,"

Celeste motions The Savior forward, the girl looks surprised at first and attentively takes a step closer. Celeste reaches a wrinkled palm out and catches The Saviors hand in her own.

"Sorisu, what a beautiful name," Celeste croaks, Sorisu blushes a little then grins a little back at the woman.

"Thank you,"

"I have what you will need," she whispers, and stands. Celeste knew the day would come, she picks up another cage with a black and blue speckled bird inside. A golden key is around it's neck hanging on a chain.

"When the time is right use the key, don't let anyone take it from you, ever." Celeste says. Sorisu opens the cage and the bird comes out and flutters onto her shoulder, transforming into a necklace like Ashlynn's but the key stays on the bird.

"Goodbye now, and remember to save the princess," Celeste whispers, before falling into a fit of coughs, then they slow and she falls onto the ground. The seven rush forward but she fades away into little pieces, flying towards the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... Well it's up to Addie now! Love you all!<em>


	35. Day Eight and a Half: Cards of Destiny

_Heeeeeeeeeelo all! Man, that last chapter made me shiver! *shiver* Poor Celeste, I was actually warming up to her! :( Anyway, before the chapter I just wanted to tell you all what I was going to be for Halloween this year! I'm going to be an...EMO STALKER! :D Yes, you're eyes are not screwed up my lovely peeps, EMO STALKER! I'm wearing a shoulder-blade length black wig, dark grey T-shirt and jeans, fishnets for my arms, my black flats, white and black make-up, and some clip-on vampire fangs if I'm lucky! I'm stalking my best friend this year! WISH ME LUCK!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8 12: Cards of Destiny**

**Sorisu's POV**

I watched the the little sparkles that used to be Celeste float away, out of the window into the darkness, which made me sad all over again. I looked down at the necklace I received from her, now I had three. The first was from Sora, the heart pendant that played a song when you twisted the knob on the back. Second, was the star necklace. It used to be my father's. He gave it to me a day before the storm arrived. He told me if someone wore it for long enough, there memories and characteristics will be stored inside the star, and when someone else wore it, they would slowly gain the characteristics of said person and their personality as well. The last, which was the one Celeste had given me, intrigued me the most. What key? Did she mean my Keyblade or something? I didn't know. If fact, I didn't know anything at the moment. What are we going to do now?

"So...what now?" Axel asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, first things first," Riku asked, now having his blindfold wrapped around his head like some hippy, "We've gotta get you guys out of the Dark Realms and get you on your way."

Nobody protested, nobody moved, nobody said a thing. I think it was because nobody knew what to do or to say at the moment. Prussia broke the silence.

"Riku, they don't know the first place to go or to look. I don't think there's much of a problem anywhere!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, that's true, but look at their halos."

Prussia looked up above each of out heads and his eyes turned sad. His look made me feel uneasy, and I looked up as well. My violet halo looked like it had cracked a bit, little sparkles floated off, dissapearing as they hit the ground. The only thing that kept me tied to the light, part of Roslyn's soul, was breaking.

"I don't feel so good..." Ashlynn muttered in barley a whisper. "I feel...like...well, it's hard to explain. It's like I'm starting to feel nothing but negative thoughts."

"Same here." Sora nodded it agreement, his blue halo barley visible above his spiky brown hair.

It was fading as well as Axel's, which also had a few cracks here and there.

"The darkness is getting to them," Thorn said, a hint of anger in his voice, "we have to get them out of here."

"Correction. We have to get _all of us _out of here." Prussia commented, narrowing his eyes at Thorn, "...I'm not letting my sister get lost again."

Riku nodded in understanding, "That's fine. We'll all get out of here, together. If I stay in here for another day, I think I'll go insane." He chuckled a bit.

"Well," Axel asked, "Where's the exit? Don't tell me we don't have a plan and we're just going to walk in a random direction hoping we'll get somewhere."

Thorn growled under his breath and gave Axel a dirty look, "Of course I have a plan! The door to the light is in Riku's basement, but it's guarded by Shadow Heartless and other dark creatures."

Riku blinked, arching an eyebrow, "...and how did you know that?" He seemed a bit startled, like someone had actually managed to scare him.

"I do my research." Prussia answered for him, shifting his backpack to a more cofterable position.

"How about we get going now?" Ash said, walking outside of the door, "...the sooner we get out of this black hole, the better."

"What-What about...Kairi?" I asked, not having talked for a while, "...is she okay too?"

Everybody exchanged looks, they looked unsure, sad, and maybe a bit confused and scared.

"I...Last I heard Sorisu, she's waiting on Destiny Island for us to return." Sora answered, holding my hand because he knew I was worried and frightened.

"She'll be fine..." Riku mumbled from the doorway, "...now come on. The last time I tried to get to my basement I saw the Heartless were asleep. If we're lucky, they'll still be when we get down there, now come on."

I swear as the rest of us followed Riku, I heard him mutter, "God, I hope she's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's Mansion (Epic battle scene coming up! Get ready for it!)<strong>

I looked up at his house for the second time as we approached. It was tall, white, and in pretty bad shape, but still livable. I pushed open the rusty, crooked, black gate that only hung on one hinge, and walked onto the lawn. There was no grass, only gray dirt with no life whatsoever. As we walked up to his porch in silence, I felt a presence. It was the presence of something dark, something evil. It was the Heartless Riku spoke of. My instincts said the threat was low, because I knew he was also right about them being asleep. Prussia stood by me, holding my hand. Sora was on the other side, holding my hand as well. I felt embarrassed, my older brother and my closest friend holding both my hands, it was strange. Axel and Riku led the group, Thorn stood behind them, walking with Ash. It seemed to weird to me, but I didn't know why. We walked through Riku's house, and I looked at all the scratched up wall paper, broken vases, and other various useless items. The group stopped in front of the basement door. It was metal, a keypad to the left of it. It seemed as if Riku didn't want to open the door, but he entered the code 226783. I made a mental note to remember that just in case we needed it for a later time. The door slid open, and I heard the sound of loud snoring made by dozens of creatures. I got an instant headache, but willed it not to get the best of me.

"So much for being quite!" Riku yelled over the noise, "Come on! As long as we don't step on any of them we should be fine!"

"WHAT?" Axel yelled so loud I thought my ears would pop.

"I SAID AS LONG AS WE DON'T STEP ON ANY WE SHOULD BE FINE!"

"Okay, thanks!"

"You'll be okay..." Prussia mouthed to me, "...you've got me...and Sora."

"COULD YOU LET GO OF MY HANDS?" I yelled to them, feeling bad for screaming in their faces.

Sora and Prussia dropped my hands, both blushing a bright red color.

I looked at Ashlynn and nodded, she nodded back with a small smile that surprisingly wasn't forced. Silverstar appeared in my left hand, and Sora's shimmered to life in his right hand as well. Riku willed his knifes to appear, Axel did the same thing with his weird, red, spiky weapons which I still couldn't remember the name of. Ashlynn smiled again before her weapon appeared, the sword with the thorns. Thorn just plain unsheathed his iron sword from the holster strapped onto his back and we walked down the stairs. It was kind of dark, the only light source being our halos, which were dimming quickly. We walked down the stairs, and if possible, the snoring got even louder. It was going to be hard to find our way to the door with the sound fazing us and with almost no light to guide our way. I was going to tell Thorn that his weapon wouldn't do any good against Heartless because it was an ordinary sword, but I was sure he would figure it out soon.

"WHA!" I wasn't sure who that was, but next thing I knew, there was a small thump, and dozens of bright yellow eyes flashed open, and the snoring stopped.

"If we live through this Sora, I swear to God I'm going to kill you." Axel growled, holding Sora up by his shirt.

"There's no time to beat him up Axel! We have to fight, NOW!" Ash yelled, clearly pissed.

Axel rolled his eyes and we took a battle stance. A few seconds later, the Heartless threw themselves at us, and I started swinging blindly, due to the fact that I could not see. Axel dropped Sora, throwing his strange weapons like a boomerang. It flew off, destroyed a few Heartless, then flew back as he catched it perfectly and repeated the action. One of those suckers jumped on my face and knocked me back, I kicked it off and swung at it, the little thing evaporating into thin air. From what I could see from my light, Ashlynn was on a roll. Every hit she made with her thorn weapon smashed, hit and killed at least four of the Shadows per swing. I wish I could do that! Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and I looked over at Prussia for one split second. I couldn't believe it was I was seeing. Prussia was swinging something at the Heartless as they evaporated. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was pure white, something like a snowflake hanging off the chain of it. Sora fought as hard as he could, the blade slicing and destroying. Just as soon as it started, everybody stopped. The Heartless were all gone, and everybody was panting like we ran a five hour marathon. Silence filled the air, and nobody spoke until Riku broke the silence.

"Ev-Everybody...Everybody okay?" he asked, catching his breath at last.

"We're...fine!" Ash answered, sitting on the ground to gain back some energy.

I nodded in agreement, no sure if he could see me or not. Thinking back to a few moments before, I remembered what I had seen Prussia fighting with. Looking over, just before it dissapeared from his hands, I saw a Keyblade, it was indeed pure white with the top shaped like a snowflake like the chain.

"What was that...?" I asked him in awe, still staring at his hands.

"Nothing." he answered plainly.

I kept silent, knowing he didn't want to tell me. Something was missing though, where was the door?

"Where's the door?" Sora asked.

God, that boy could read me like a book! It got annoying sometimes though, we just recently became known to finish each others sentences. My ADHD led me to his appearance, Jesus...we looked just like each other! Even more so then me and my flesh and blood brother! I hoped we weren't related, that would be just...creepy.

"Yeah Riku...this is your house, remember?" Axel teased, smirking.

Riku scowled at him, which was easy now that he didn't wear his blindfold anymore.

"It's over there," he said, pointing into a random direction, "So just follow me and shut up you useless Nobody!"

"What'd you call me, short stuff?"

"I called you a _useless Nobody_! What are you going to do about it? Oh, right, nothing because you can't feel emotions!"

"Why you little-" Before he could choke Riku to death, Sora, Ashlynn, Thorn, Prussia and I thought quickly, grabbing his arms, torso and legs and holding him back as much as we could.

"Easy Axel, he didn't mean it, man!" I choked out, holding onto his torso.

"Cool it down, fighting isn't the answer!" Prussia agreed, holding onto his left arm with his other hand around his neck.

"Don't do this Axel, negative thoughts tie you to the darkness!" Thorn warned, holding onto his right arm, his other around me and Axel's stomach.

"Come on buddy, just calm down!" Sora managed to say, wrapped around Axel's left leg like a little child.

"Both of you are acting like kids! Just quit it!" Ash yelled, wrapped around Axel's right leg to keep him from moving.

The feisty red head struggled with all his might to break free of our hold, and Riku smirked, his weapon balanced on his shoulder. Now that I think about it, I didn't see Riku fighting at all. Why wasn't he helping us? Just for a second, I swore I saw yellow light glinting in Riku's green eyes, but that couldn't be possible. Finally, Axel stopped struggling and admitted defeat. We clambered off of him and Axel brushed himself off, wandering to the back of the group. As we reached the door of light, I looked up at it. It was pure white, little etchings of flowers and stars making up the design. I saw two locks, silver in color. Sora and I stepped up, and inserted our keys and turned. The door creaked slowly open, and a bright, white light filled the basement. As we walked through, I looked back at Axel, then up to Riku. Something was wrong. I never seen Riku act like this. This may sound crazy but..._I'm positive that's NOT Riku._

* * *

><p><em>YAY! I wrote a chapter! Oooh Axel and Riku have a bit of conflict in here! Awesome fighting scene as well! Could this be the REAL RIKU, or is it an imposter...maybe Ansem will make an appearance...? Who knows? Well, I'm leaving it in Vampilla's hands now! HUGS FOR ALL! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 <em>


	36. Day 9: Well This Sucks

_We left you at a show stopper didn't we? Well on with the drama!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlynn's POV<strong>

I didn't understand something, maybe it was the fact that a few seconds ago, Axel tried to bite off Riku's head, or maybe it was the fact that I was walking through pure light. It was pretty you could say, little beads of light circling around everyone. Suddenly I felt myself free falling, but not in the way that I was going to hit the ground, more like I was falling through water.

I looked to my left and right but no one was beside me, just me and the light. Soon the sensation was over and when I opened up my eyes I was on the ground, waves crashing in front of me. It's funny how we always end up on a beach, but hey, who cares it's gorgeous.

Getting up to legs that feel ready to collapse beneath me I take a quick glance around. Sorisu is laying in the sand face down.

"Sorisu," I chime, she says something that's muffled by the sand then gets to her feet.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask, she looks around.

"I... I think we're home Ash, I really think we're home," she whispers, then looks around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Don't know, I just woke up here," I mumble.

"Hey! Ashlynn, Sorisu!" someone shouts, we both turn to see Riku come sprinting down the beach strand. I wave and smile but Sorisu looks more hesitant.

"I went looking for everyone else, but couldn't find them," he says, holding a coconut in one hand. Did you know that more people die of being hit on the head with coconuts then shark attacks? Wait, how'd I remember that...

"So did you find them?" Sorisu asks, nervously looking to the side.

"No, uh Sorisu are you okay?" he responds, raising an eyebrow. Heh, that stupid blindfold is still holding his hair up above his face, so when he raises an eyebrow it looks really funny. I never noticed he had blueish yellow eyes though, they're kinda pretty I guess, a little strange looking.

"Yeah... Totally fine," she murmurs, glancing at the ground.

"I think we're on that little island a few miles off from Destiny, what was it called... Valkire?" he says, brushing off the fact that Sorisu looked really nervous.

"Oh? Really, was it in swimming distance?" I ask, wanting to get back to Destiny for the first time in forever.

"No,"

"Is there a dock?"

"No,"

"Are there PEOPLE?"

"I don't think so,"

"Then how the hell are we gonna get off this island?" I snap, Riku frowns.

"Maybe we should just wait or something," he responds. Sorisu turns towards the waves and I look out too, it's beautiful out there, and I can make out the thin outline of Destiny. Then I look closer in the water at my own reflection, there's someone behind us, wait is that-

"SORISU WATCH OUT!" I scream, but fall into the hot sand and the last thing I see is my own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV<strong>

"So where are they?" Sora practically shouts to Prussia, who rolls his eyes a little at Sora's overreacting.

"The door of light doesn't always exactly hit the right place, they could be somewhere on the island and not honestly know where we are, let's just keep looking," Prussia explains.

Thorn starts laughing hysterically and now I'm pretty sure this is the part when we all go insane.

"Dude?" Sora mutters, staring at Thorn.

"You guys just won't shut the hell up and none of you have started to realize that **we're out of the darkness! **I haven't been out of that place in forever, and... and... HAHAHAHAHA!"

I walk over to Ashlynn's now crazy brother and pat him on the back.

"It's okay buddy... Just calm down..." I say, but then realize he's sorta right, he's been stuck in that hellhole for god knows when and now he's out.

"Agh! My head!" Prussia exclaims and we all turn to him.

"There's something wrong..." he murmurs under gasps for air.

"What's happening?" I ask, Thorn and I both stepping forward.

"There's something wrong..." he repeats, now on all fours in the sand, then I hear it.

"SORISU WATCH OUT!"

We all look towards the left where the sound came from, it's Ashlynn's voice, oh god...

We don't need to glance at each other because all of us are already running towards where we heard to voice. Something catches my eye quickly and I skid to a stop. Blood.

"Sorisu!" Sora shouts.

"Ashlynn!" I scream, feeling sick to my stomach. I should have twisted that guys head off when I had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

It's like watching a movie. Looking through my own eyes but my body isn't in my own control. That goddamn blindfold, why the hell did Axel have to pull it off.

I've-I mean Ansem, has dragged Ash and Sorisu into the bushes, it's been hours of me trying to scream but nothing comes out. Ash is bleeding from her head and Sorisu has a long cut down her arm. I try again to force myself to run away, but it doesn't work.

"Sorisu!"

"Ashlynn!"

Two voices scream, I try to fight Ansem but it doesn't work.

"Oh give it up Riku it won't work," me/Ansem growls, I wanna hit myself.

_Please just stop the bleeding _I think. Ansem/Me laughs a little.

"I don't have time for that," he responds, then blocks my voice out. God I hate the dude, more than anything now I'd stab myself to kill this douche.

"But I should thank you, for remembering the portal in the center of this little island," Ansem says, I mentally kick myself. Ansem begins to walk, slinging both Sorisu and Ashlynn over his shoulders. I'll get revenge later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlynn's POV<strong>

What's wrong with Riku? I'd kill him right now if it wasn't for the fact that I'm hogtied with a sock in my mouth to keep me from screaming. Sorisu's awake and we just hold each other's gaze. My head is pounding like crazy and all I can do is watch little drops of blood spill from my forehead onto the forest floor.

I squirm a bit, but I don't have enough strength to do much more. My vision blurs and everything goes black again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmmmmmmm? What's going on, and why does Ansem what Sorisu and Ash? Guess you'll have to find out later! BYE GUYS!<strong>_


	37. Day 9 and a Half: Forcefields

_Welcome back everybody to our story! Okay, first off, just want to say this is going to be a tough write because I have no inspiration, so I'm making it up as I go along. Before I start the story, I want your people's opinion on what we should do after we defeat Ansem. We will accept all ideas, but they must be through my inbox or Vampilla's to avoid future spoilers. Also, the only pairings that will be accepted are Sorisu and Sora, Riku and Ashlynn, Axel and Ashlynn, and Kairi with Riku. Okay, on to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9 ½: Forcefields and Destiny Cards<strong>  
><strong>Sorisu's POV<strong>

Picture this. Say you're hands and feet are tied up so tightly with vines that you begin to notice them turning purple. Imagine being hoisted over who you thought was your best friend's shoulder with another friend being carried on the other shoulder. Now imagine a two foot long cut on your right arm that's dripping with blood, and you got, oh say, two minutes or so before you black out from blood loss. Not very fun is it? Too bad that's the exact situation I am in now. I gave up squirming about five minutes back. One, because I was getting insanely tired, and two, because every time I moved, the Riku imposter would either hit my head into a tree, or scratch me with his knife. To make the situation worse, Ashlynn was knocked out cold and her forehead was dripping with blood. It doesn't end there, oh no, not even close! There seemed to be some kind of forcefield blocking my connection to contact Prussia and possibly the others. It was only a matter of time before I blacked out, and this stranger would be able to do anything to us without a fight. I thought of everybody at the beach at the exact same time. I pictured there faces, their emotions, auras, everything, and still nothing was to be heard. I felt no better.

"Prussia….Sora…Axel….Thorn….anybody! Please, someone answer me!" I thought frantically inside my mind.

That was my last attempt, and it completely drained me of my remaining energy.

"Riku…" I blurted out in barley a whisper.

"What do you want, slave?" he asked, still walking through the jungle, pushing braches out of the way.

"I know your in there Riku, whatever is controlling you, promise me you'll do your best to fight it. You have to save yourself if the others don't make it before this imposter kills all of us. Just promise me Riku, please." I replied, almost out of breath.

He didn't talk, he just kept walking. I knew Riku was in there, he just had to keep fighting. Suddenly, I felt a quick rush of warmth, and heard a clear, comforting voice inside my head.

"I will," it said, "I'll do more then my best, and I know the others will find us. The person who is controlling me, his name is Ansem. I've….I can't keep connection….he's pushing me back….Sorisu….good luck."

Then, the voice was suddenly gone, and I felt extremely light headed. Please let the others get here in time, please. My eyes closed on their own, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Boys<strong>  
><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

"We can't just go running in there," Prussia reasoned, "we don't know we're up against!"

"But when we finally decide to go charging in, what if we get there too late?" I asked, nervous and scared, mostly because of Sorisu. I bet Prussia was the same way, but tried not to show it.

"What if we….use one of the gifts Celeste gave us?" Thorn suggested, "….m-maybe….it'll work!" He chuckled, still a bit loony after getting out of the darkness.

"That sounds like a good idea," Axel agreed, "what should we use?"

"How about my cards?" I said, "…Celeste told me they would show the future."

"It wasn't those exact words." Prussia told me.

"But she did say that's what they were for, but with a more wise choice of words." I replied, smiling a smug grin.

"Whatever we're doing, I suggest we hurry. Something doesn't feel right." Axel muttered, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"Okay," I shrugged, taking the stack of ten cards out of my backpack, "Let's see what the future holds."

Each card had the same design. It was completely black, seven silver stars decorating the rest. I placed them out facedown onto the sand, a couple centimeters apart from each other. This was going to have to be quick, who knows what Riku was doing to my friends? Once we get there, he was so going down! I turned over the first card, a bit confused by what I saw. The background was green, leaves and vines making up the picture. I saw three human figures, one was walking, the other two were being carried. The one walking had silver hair, and the other two had plum colored and dark brown hair.

"That's Sorisu!" I called out almost immediately, pointing at the card.

"Yeah, and that's Riku, and that's Ashlynn. He's carrying them thorough the forest." Axel said, with a tone that made me think he thought I was stupid.

"Well, at least we know what he's doing. Wait a second, is that blood?" Prussia asked, pointing to Sorisu's right arm.

Thorn looked down, his eyes widening as he spotted Ash's head.

"Oh my God, that monster! He injured them!" Thorn realized, mouth wide open.

Suddenly, a high pitched, very loud, blood curling scream filled the air, making everybody, including me, flinch.

"That was Ashlynn!" Axel yelled, shock crossing his face.

"Come on, gather up your cards, Sora! We don't have time for this!" Prussia called, running off into the forest before anybody could stop him.

"Okay!" I said immediately, picking up the cards as quickly as I could and stuffed them back into my backpack.

As soon as I did that, Thorn pulled me up, pushing me ahead and I began to ran. The leaves and braches scratched up my arms and face, but I didn't care. All I knew is that I wanted Sorisu back.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Girls<strong>  
><strong>Ashlynn's POV<strong>

I woke up uncomfortably to a loud, high-pitched scream that rang through my eardrums so fast I thought I would go deaf. My head rose from the ground, still pounding with pain. My hand absentmindedly reached up, feeling that the bleeding had dried up and stopped for now. I turned a quarter to the left, seeing that Riku, or whoever he was, had cut open Sorisu's other arm while she was still defenseless. I didn't know why she just didn't will her Blade to turn up. It has to have something to do with the fact that a strange, black aura seemed to be emitting off of Riku. What was going on, and why was he doing this? I bet it's Ansem again, he's taking over Riku like he did last time. Why can't this guy just give up? I just wish I could help her, but I couldn't feel my legs, or anything for that matter. Please, please help us someone.

* * *

><p><em>Not very dramatic and not very long either, but I tried my best! How do you guys like it? Remember to send in your story ideas to either Vampilla's or my inbox! Oh, and submissions are allowed to be from 950 to 2,300 words long, not including the introduction and conclusion to the chapter. You know, like what I'm writing right now. Okay, now it's Vampilla's turn! Write to you guys later! *fatly epic smiley face* XDDD <em> 


End file.
